When One 'Gate Closes
by abydonian
Summary: AU Meridian etc.Jack will not let Daniel ascend. Not fully healed from effects of radiation, Daniel must resume life at SGC.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Daniel Jackson stood in the gate room facing a startled Jack O'Neill. Daniel knew that they weren't actually in the gate room, but were in fact in some sort of representation of it in his own mind. At least that's what he assumed it was. He could only guess at what was going through Jack's head. A moment earlier, Jack had stood in the medical isolation room at the side of the bed on which Daniel's body laid, watching as Jacob Carter attempted to heal the dying archeologist. Even now, in his own mind(or where ever this was), Daniel felt the agony being brought on by the radiation sickness that ravaged his body, and the feel of the Goa'uld healing device trying to repair the damage. It all seemed distant, but definitely still there. For the moment, however, what was happening out there was not quite as important as what he now had to do. He focused all of his attention on Jack, who was staring at him, obviously amazed to see his friend standing in front of him, unbandaged and looking rather healthy.

"Daniel." It was all Jack said, but coming from him it meant so much more than just a name. It was a statement of relief at seeing Daniel unharmed and at the same time a question, asking if he was actually there and alright.

"Yeah." Daniel's response was also just one word, but the meaning was clear: _Yeah, I'm okay. It's really me and I'm okay._

No one said anything after that. The silence seemed to stretch on forever. Daniel wanted to break it, but wasn't quite sure how to proceed. He knew what he had to do, what he had to say, just as he knew how Jack would react to it. His friend positively would not like what Daniel had to ask of him. Actually, Jack would hate it. He wouldn't understand. And he would never grant Daniel's request. Never. How could Daniel have ever thought this was a good idea? How could he have…

"Did you want something?" Jack's question interrupted Daniel's thoughts and gave him the courage to say what he knew he had to.

"Yeah. Tell Jacob to stop."

Jack looked at him as though uncertain he'd heard correctly and then simply asked "Why?"

"Because I'm ready to move on."

Jack looked concerned as he asked "You just… giving up?"

_ Oh God!_ Daniel thought. _He thinks I just want to die!_ Which couldn't be further from the truth. He didn't want to give his life up. He wanted to do more with it. Daniel thought about everything Oma Desala had said. He thought about the possibility of ascending, and all that he could accomplish from a higher plane of existence.

"No." Daniel said. "No, I'm not giving up, believe me."

He turned to look at Oma Desala, who stood at the bottom of the ramp leading to the Stargate. Jack did the same. Daniel didn't think he'd really taken notice of her presence until now. Once their attention had turned toward her, Oma smiled at them. The light around her glowed brighter until she seemed to become one with the light. Then the glowing formless shape of Oma Desala rose and floated over to the 'gate. She spread out, filling the inside of the ring with her light. When she was done, the Stargate looked active, though Daniel knew that stepping through it wouldn't take him simply to another planet, but to a whole new state of being.

Forcing his gaze away from the Stargate, he looked back at Jack. "You remember Oma?"

"Sure." Jack wasn't just acknowledging his memory of the ascended woman. He was also letting Daniel know that he now understood why he'd made his earlier request. But understanding a request and granting it were two very different things. Daniel knew he'd still have to convince Jack to help him ascend.

"I think I can do more this way." Daniel stated. And that was enough of a reason for Daniel to take this step. He'd spent years trying to make a difference, to help anyone he could. Sometimes he'd gotten frustrated when it seemed there was little he could do to improve things on a larger scale. But with the knowledge and power he'd gain from ascending, he'd be able to make things so much better for everyone. The ability to do more for others was the reason Daniel wanted this so badly. But he knew that Jack wasn't concerned with what was best for everyone out there in the universe. He was concerned with what was best for his friend. And he'd never let Daniel do this if it was only for the benefit of others.

"It's what I want." Daniel said, almost pleading. He hoped Jack would listen. Jack did want what was best for Daniel, but wasn't always willing to trust the younger man's judgment when it came to deciding what was actually best for him.

Jack stared at Daniel, obviously still undecided.

"I have to go now." Daniel said gently. "Everything's going to be fine. Please Jack, tell Jacob to stop."

Daniel figured that he had to have finally gotten through to his friend and convinced him that this was the right thing to do, when he saw the expression on Jack's face change. His eyes had hardened and his jaw was set tightly. Daniel had seen this face many times over the previous five years. Jack was bracing himself for a fight.

"No." Jack stated firmly. "No, Daniel, I won't let you throw your life away this easily."

"Jack, I'm not throwing it away. I won't be dead. Not really."

"You want Jacob to stop healing you." Jack declared.

"Yes."

"Once he stops, you'll die."

"Yes."

"So…then you will be dead."

"Yes. I mean no."

"Yes." Jack said.

"No." Daniel had no intention of getting into one of their rather childish arguments, so he quickly continued talking before Jack could get out another Yes. "Jack I'd be ascending."

"Which means what exactly?"

"I don't know." Daniel had to admit. "But I do know that I would be able to do more than I could if you force me back."

"Force you?" Jack stared at him incredulously. "Daniel, I don't think anyone should have to force you to want to live."

"Jack, it's more complicated than that." Daniel was getting more frustrated by the moment.

So was Jack. "Damn it, Daniel, you're the one that's making it complicated. It's life or death and I'm choosing life!"

"It's not your decision to make!" Daniel yelled.

"The Hell it's not!" Jack yelled back. "You are still under my command and I'm ordering you to live."

Even though he knew he'd lost, Daniel tried one last time to make his friend understand. "Jack, please. I have to do this. You have to help me."

"No, Daniel." Jack's response was quiet, almost inaudible. "I won't let you die."

Daniel felt tears coming to his eyes, and looked down at the floor. A long moment passed. Neither of the two men said a word. Everything had already been said. They may have stood there in silence forever, but suddenly the room grew darker. Daniel looked up and felt his stomach sink as he realized that the Stargate had shut off. Oma Desala had left and taken any hope of ascension with her.

Suddenly the pain that had seemed so distant only moments ago flared up, and Daniel let out a cry. He saw Jack move forward, coming to help, but then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was looking at the now inactive Stargate with a sense of relief, when he heard Daniel cry out. He turned to face his friend and saw that the younger man was in pain. Jack wasn't sure what to do, how he could help, but knew he had to do something. He took a step forward and suddenly the 'gate room was replaced by the medical isolation room. Daniel was no longer standing in front of him looking healthy, but was back to laying on a bed covered from head to toe in bandages. Jacob Carter stood next to the bed, slowly moving the Goa'uld healing device over him, just inches above his body. Everyone else in the room had their full attention on Daniel. No one seemed to realize what had just happened.

_Of course not, _Jack thought. _Because it didn't really happen. There's no way it could have. I'm worried about Daniel and let my imagination wander. _But even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true. Somehow Daniel had spoken with him. Had asked, pleaded, for Jack to let him die. Ascend. Whatever. And Jack had refused. Now, as he stood looking at his friend's radiation damaged body, he wondered if he'd made the right call.

Just then Jacob turned off the device and stepped back from the bed. He let his hand fall down at his side and took a deep breath, even as Jack held his.

"He'll live." Jacob announced.

In that moment Jack knew he'd made the right decision. Daniel would live. And that was all that mattered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was only a few hours later when everyone was gathered at the table in the briefing room, but to Jack it seemed like a lifetime had passed. He'd stood watching as Dr. Janet Fraiser had done her best to repair what the Goa'uld healing device had not. In his opinion Daniel still looked awful, but from what little he understood of what Dr. Fraiser had been discussing with the other medics, it seemed he was doing a lot better. Of course it hadn't taken very long for Jack to annoy Fraiser to the point where she kicked him out. Although she'd ordered him to go get some rest, he'd spent his time sitting in the briefing room waiting. And when General Hammond had called Dr. Fraiser, Jacob, and SG-1 for a meeting (as Jack knew he would as soon as there was word on Daniel) Jack greeted everyone with a little wave as they entered the room. No one bothered to ask how long he'd been there. They knew him well enough to figure it out all on their own.

"He's stable." Fraiser announced, abruptly beginning the briefing. "The healing device seems to have not only halted the effects of the radiation, but it also began to repair some of the damage that was caused. Before the treatment, his internal organs and brain tissue were inflamed and had begun to degrade. He was bleeding, both from surface tissue and internally. After Jacob used the device, the bleeding had almost completely stopped, and the inflammation was minimal. My team and I have been able to continue healing Daniel's internal injuries." She took a deep breath.

Jack knew what was coming next. "The bad news…?"

Fraiser shot him a look, but resumed talking. "We can't undo all of the damage his body sustained. His right hand suffered severe radiation burns resulting in tissue and nerve damage. Also, it's possible he may have suffered brain damage due to necrosis. We won't know how extensive it is until he regains consciousness. And, while we have stopped the bleeding, he still has numerous open wounds on his body which could become infected."

Hammond turned to Jacob. "Is there any more you can do for him?"

Jacob shook his head. "There's only so much even Goa'uld technology can do. I told you before I started that even if I could save his life, I didn't think I'd be able to restore him to his full healthy state. The healing device has done what it can."

"What about using a sarcophagus?" Jack asked. Even though Hammond had refused to send a team to recover the one SG-3 had discovered months ago, it was possible they would find another less guarded one during an upcoming mission. If so, Jack would make sure they claimed it no matter what.

But any plans he'd begun to make were shot down when Fraiser immediately answered. "Not an option, Colonel."

"Why not?"

"Daniel became completely addicted to the effects of the sarcophagus three and a half years ago during your mission to P3R-636.Using it again, even once, will result in a relapse. He probably wouldn't survive withdrawal a second time."

There was a long pause as everyone seemed to be thinking over what Fraiser had told them. They had all been thrilled to hear that Daniel would live, but the thought of him coming out of this permanently impaired made the atmosphere somber.

Samantha Carter was the first to speak. She turned to Fraiser and smiled for the first time since SG-1 had returned from Kelowna. "You and my dad did everything you could. Daniel will be alright."

Jack wasn't sure if she was trying to show support to her father and Fraiser or trying to convince herself that things would be okay. In the end it didn't matter, as it seemed to accomplish both. It also apparently was the perfect way to end the briefing.

Hammond stood and announced "Well, doctor, I'll let you get back to your patient. And I'm ordering everyone else to get some rest."

There were nods and muttered agreements as everyone stood, but Jack quickly spoke up before the room was cleared. "Sir, could you, Carter, and Teal'c hang around for a second?"

Hammond gestured for the other two to sit back down and then retook his seat. As the door closed behind Fraiser and Jacob, Jack looked at his team and the general and wondered how exactly he was going to tell them about his encounter with Daniel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack held his breath as the others just stared at him in astonishment. Well, actually Hammond and Carter were staring at him while Teal'c seemed to find the far wall of particular interest. Jack wasn't sure why the Jaffa wouldn't meet his gaze. He wished someone would say something. Even if it was just to call him crazy. That he could live with, but he didn't think he could take another moment of this silence. And if no one else would break it, he would.

"Well…" he said expectantly.

"And you're certain this really happened?" Hammond asked. He didn't seem to be questioning Jack so much as voicing his amazement at what he'd heard.

"Yes, sir. It happened just as I said."

"Daniel really wanted you to let him die?" Carter seemed to be hurt by this idea. Like she was taking Daniel's request personally.

"Yep." Jack replied. "He thought he'd reach another plane of existence or something. He really seemed to think it was the best thing to do."

"And you disagreed." Hammond stated.

"Well, wouldn't you?" Jack asked.

The general seemed to think it over for a minute and then responded. "You did the right thing, son. Dr. Jackson wasn't in the right frame of mind to be making life of death decisions."

"He obviously wasn't." Carter agreed. "I mean, I can't believe Daniel would really want to end his life this way. You made the right call, sir."

"It was not his call to make." Teal'c spoke for the first time, his words eerily reminiscent of those Daniel had said while arguing with Jack.

Jack turned to face him. "Teal'c?"

"It was Daniel Jackson's life in consideration. The decision was his and his alone to make."

"You don't mean that." Carter shook her head as if denying she'd heard the Jaffa's words correctly.

"I do."

"He saved Daniel's life! Daniel should be grateful the colonel didn't listen to him."

"Daniel Jackson's life was not saved for him but for those who refused to let him go. Though I do not wish for him to die, if ascension was his choice, it should have been respected. You dishonor him and his sacrifice by forcing your decision upon him." With that Teal'c stood and left the room.

After a moment Carter spoke. "You did the right thing, sir."

"I agree." Hammond said. "And Teal'c will come around."

"I don't think so." Jack replied. And, right call or not, he didn't think Daniel would ever agree with him either.


	3. Chapter 3

The place he was in was dark. Quiet. Devoid of any kind of sensation. In a word…peaceful. Daniel knew that if he could stay here, away from the real world, everything would be okay. Unfortunately, it seemed that by simply acknowledging that there was a world outside, he'd let it in.

The pain came first. The worst of it seemed to be in his right…hand. Yes, his right hand definitely hurt the most. He wondered what he'd done to it. If he tried not to focus on the hand, he felt a sharp pain in his left leg and a burning feeling on his left cheek. There were dull pains elsewhere in his body, but those he seemed to be able to ignore. Daniel knew he must he must have been in pretty bad shape, but didn't quite know why.

Just as he was getting used to the pain existing in his own little world, voices began to invade it as well.

"…he doing?" a male voice asked. The man sounded concerned. And very familiar.

Before Daniel could place who the voice belonged to, a woman's voice responded. "The surgery went well. We had to remove all of the infected tissue, but, in doing so, managed to save the leg."

"So… no amputation?" Now the man's voice…Jack, it was Jack's voice, sounded relieved.

"No. And with therapy, he should regain the ability to walk on it." The woman answered. Daniel was sure he knew her too.

"What about his face?" Jack asked.

"The medication we've been administering has almost completely eradicated the infection. He'll be left with nothing more than a scar."

"Good. That's good." Jack said.

Daniel could now hear all of the background noises of the infirmary. His little world was no longer peaceful, so he decided it was time to leave.

He struggled for a moment and managed to open his eyes. The sight was blurry, but familiar. He was no stranger to waking up in the infirmary with an IV pole next to him. And standing near the bed, but facing away from Daniel was Jack O'Neill. Also not unusual. Nine times out of ten, Jack was there to greet him when he'd regain consciousness. Daniel opened his mouth to call out Jack's name, but all that came out was a low moaning sound. Still, it accomplished the same thing.

Jack spun around and grinned when he saw Daniel looking back up at him. "Hey, Daniel. Welcome back."

Daniel was confused. Welcome back? Where had he gone? He wanted to ask Jack, but his last attempt at speech hadn't gone so well. Besides, Janet (the owner of the female voice he'd heard earlier) had come over as soon as Jack had spoken.

"Daniel," she smiled down at him. "How are you feeling?"

With great effort, he managed to make out a single word. "Hurt."

"Where does it hurt?" She asked gently.

"Hand." Daniel summoned all of his strength and continued. Maybe if he told her, she'd be able to help. "Leg. Face. The rest…not bad."

Janet nodded as if she'd already known the answer. "I've given you some pain killers. Unfortunately, I can't give you anything else for a little while." It wasn't the news he'd wanted to hear, but Daniel supposed he could deal with the pain if he had to. It wasn't like he had a choice. "Do you mind if I ask you a few more questions?" Janet asked.

"Go…ahead." He answered.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Infirmary."

Janet nodded. "Good. Do you know who we are?"

"Janet. Jack." Daniel wondered why she'd ask something like that. Maybe he'd hurt his head or something.

"Very good. Do you know why you're in here?"

"Hurt." Daniel replied.

"Yes, but do you know how you got hurt?"

Okay, that one he didn't know. He closed his eyes, trying to remember. After a moment, he opened them and looked over at Jack, certain that his friend would be able to provide the answer. Jack exchanged a look with Janet, then nodded once. The doctor turned her attention back to Daniel.

"I'm going to go finish my report. You've created a lot of paperwork for me." She smiled. "The colonel will fill you in. If you need anything, have him come get me." With that she walked off across the room.

Jack cleared his throat, as if he was about to say something. He didn't. He just stood there staring down at Daniel, somehow looking relived yet sad at the same time. Finally, when Daniel couldn't stand waiting any longer, he spoke as loudly as he could manage. "Jack?"

"Daniel." Jack responded.

"So," Daniel began. "What happened?"

Jack hesitated (which was never a good sign) then asked "Do you remember our mission to Kelowna?"

"Kelowna?" Daniel repeated. It sounded familiar, but he didn't… then, as if someone had opened up the floodgates in his mind; images came to him in rapid succession. Stepping through the 'gate…meeting a man, Jonas Quinn, who was working on a project… a weapon using Naqahdah, no, Naqahdriah… trying unsuccessfully to convince the scientists not to create the weapon… an accident… shooting the glass… jumping through… grabbing the device (that's how he'd injured his hand!)… standing there, the crisis over but knowing he was as good as dead… arguing with Jack over who would take the blame for the accident… pain… dying…

"Daniel?" Jack interrupted. "You okay?"

"I remember, Jack… Kelowna… The radiation sickness. I remember." Something was still missing though. "Why…how am I… still alive?"

"Jacob stopped by. He used the Goa'uld healing device. You were in pretty bad shape though. It saved your life, but couldn't fix you up all the way." Jack paused, then added. "But you're gonna be alright."

"Tell Jacob…" Daniel was going to say 'thank you' but suddenly something else came to mind. _Tell Jacob to stop._ Whoa! Where had that come from? It felt like a memory, but of what? Who had said it and what did they want Jacob to stop? Did they want him to stop healing Daniel? If so, why? _Because I'm ready to move on._ This time the memory came with a clear voice. His voice. "Jack, why… did I want Jacob… to stop healing me?"

"You remember that?" his friend asked.

"Not really."

"You thought… look, maybe you should get some rest." Jack was stalling.

"No. I need to… know. Why… did I want… Oma!" Daniel exclaimed. "She came to me, Jack. Wanted me… to ascend. I… at first I didn't… think I could. But she convinced me." Daniel took a breath. He felt exhausted, but couldn't rest, couldn't stop now that the answers were coming to him. "I was going… to ascend. But then Jacob… he was… healing me. I had to… stop him." Another breath. "I needed to… I asked you, Jack. But you…" Now he did stop. This memory seemed surreal, almost as if he had dreamt it. But he knew it had happened. And if he'd had any doubts, the look on Jack's face was enough to quell them. Jack had stopped him from ascending. Had forced him back here, back to this pain. "Why?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, you need rest. We'll talk about this when you're better." Jack took a step back from the bed. Not wanting him to leave without answering, Daniel reached out to grab the other man's arm. Unfortunately, his movements were weak and slow. His heavily bandaged right hand hovered for a moment in midair, before he slowly and painfully lowered it back to the bed.

That one motion, along with all the talking he'd been doing, was too much. He felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness. He fought it, wanting to know why his best friend would have betrayed him like this, but he just didn't have the strength. As the darkness overtook him, he asked once more. "Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Why?_

"Because, Daniel, I had to. I couldn't let you die. I mean, what the hell were you thinking?! I'll tell you. You weren't. You never do. Not when you get it in your head that you're right. You never listen. And every time, you're the one that winds up paying for it. I wasn't gonna let that happen this time. I just…"

"Sir? Who are you shouting at?"

Jack turned to see Carter walk hesitantly into Daniel's office. He'd been in there alone since leaving the infirmary over an hour ago. Try as he might, he could not get the image of Daniel's pained expression out of his head. And for the last hour, he just kept hearing that one word question. Why? Though the archeologist was fast asleep in another room, he continued to annoy Jack to the point where Jack had snapped and yelled at his absent friend. He hadn't expected to have an audience though. But now that she was here, he felt compelled to answer her question. "Daniel."

She stared at him for a moment. "Janet told me he'd woken up briefly. That he'd talked with you. I guess it didn't go well."

"No, Carter. It didn't" Jack responded, more harshly than he'd intended. None of this was her fault and it wasn't fair to take his frustration out on her. He couldn't help it though. Daniel had put him in a confrontational mood and it wasn't like he could go direct it at the injured young man. But he also couldn't exactly go around picking a fight with anyone who happened to try and talk with him. So he forced himself to calm down and then resumed speaking. "He didn't remember any of it at first. But it didn't take him long. He's upset that I didn't let him ascend."

"Maybe be if you talk to him when he wakes up again, he'll listen."

"Carter this is Daniel we're talking about. When has he ever listened to me?!"

"He has before, and you know it. If it's important, he does listen. He doesn't always agree with you, sir, but he does listen sometimes. When you're not yelling at him." She smiled. Jack was going to protest that he'd only been yelling at the man's office and not at the man himself, but Carter continued. "If you think it will help, I'll talk to him too."

"No," Jack shook his head. "The last thing we need is for him to be upset with you too."

"But that's the point, sir."

"To have Daniel get upset at you?" Now she was confusing him. As usual.

"No. The fact that he's not upset with me. Look, if he blames you, you're the last person he'll listen too if you tell him that what you did was the right thing to do. Maybe if he hears someone else backing you up, he'll be more inclined to listen." She looked at him with a hopeful expression. He honestly didn't think it would do a damned thing if every single person on the base told Daniel that Jack was right, but he could tell Carter wanted to give it a try. And Daniel did sometimes listen…

Before he could give it any more thought, the alarms started to go off.

"Unauthorized off world activation."

_What else is new?_ Jack thought sarcastically. Then the power went off. Carter immediately went over to Daniel's desk and picked up the phone. A second later, she put it back down.

"Phones are down." She announced.

They were both out the door and running down the hall by the time the lights came back on.

"General Hammond to the 'gate room. Repeat: General Hammond to the 'gate room."

Jack entered first, with Carter close behind. When Jack saw who was coming through the Stargate, he motioned for the airmen stationed in the room to lower their weapons. "Stand down." He ordered, before turning his attention to the being who was walking down the ramp. Small, gray, and with large eyes adorning an equally large head, the Asgard resembled the classic picture of aliens. They were also one of the SGC's greatest allies. Jack felt a pang of disappointment that the one approaching him now was not Thor. But, hey, who knew. Maybe the little guy would put in an appearance soon.

"Hey, Freyr!" Jack greeted the alien with false cheerfulness. "What's going on?"

Freyr blinked his large eyes slowly, before responding. "Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter. General Hammond." Jack glanced behind himself to see that the general had just arrived. The Asgard continued talking. "I apologize for our absence of late, but our war with the Replicators has reached a critical stage."

Carter took a step forward. "Well, we might be able to help you with that."

"Yes, we received your message." Freyr nodded his head once. "If, as you say, this android was responsible for creating the first generation of Replicators, it may well prove invaluable. However, it is not the only reason I have come. There has been an incident with the Goa'uld."

"An incident?" O'Neill was sure he was just imagining it, but it seemed as if Freyr was taking his sweet time in getting to the point just to annoy him.

Freyr turned toward him and blinked again, obviously missing the impatience in the colonel's voice. "Commander Thor has been killed."

"Killed?" Carter repeated. "How?"

Freyr proceeded to explain something about the Goa'uld attacking a protected planet and destroying Thor's ship when the Asgard had arrived, but Jack was only half paying attention. The words _Commander Thor has been killed_ kept running through his mind. First, Daniel almost checks out and now they find out that Thor actually did. It was a little too much. Jack felt his confrontational mood growing to the point where he wanted to shoot something. So, when he heard that the Asgard wanted them to rescue one of their scientists stranded in some research facility, he jumped at the chance.

"We'll do it." He agreed. Everyone stared at him. Trying to act as if his sudden announcement was no big deal, he shrugged his shoulders and added "It's what we do, isn't it?"

"The research being conducted on this planet is vital to the future of the Asgard." The diminutive alien informed them. "We would be forever in your debt."

Jack shrugged again, then turned and left the 'gate room before anyone could object.

---------------------------------

"Colonel, we need to talk." Carter had caught up with him surprisingly fast. Damn her.

"I don't want to hear it, Carter." He said, although he knew she'd never let anything drop just like that.

"Sir, I understand that the Asgard need help, but don't you think we should stay here in case Daniel…"

Jack cut her off. "In case Daniel what?"

"Incase he needs us, sir."

"Major, right now Daniel doesn't really want us here, let alone need us here. He'll be fine and maybe, just maybe, be willing to listen to reason by the time we return."

She stared at him a moment, then lowered her gaze. Jack was just about ready to turn and continue down the corridor, when she quietly asked "You are at least going to go tell him goodbye, aren't you?"

"No, Carter, I'm not."

"But, sir…" she began to protest.

"He's asleep. And I'm sure good ol' Doc Fraiser will let him know what's going on as soon as he's awake. We have to get going." The last part was said as an order and they both knew it. Carter obviously didn't agree, but didn't offer any further opposition, as they both made their way towards the locker rooms. One thing was for sure. It was going to be a long trip to Asgard research facility and Jack only hoped there'd be something to shoot when they arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Author's note: although parts of the episode 'Revelations' were used in this chapter, I will not be detailing any more of that story. If you wish to know what happens to SG-1 on that mission, feel free to watch the episode...Just disregard any mention of Daniel's death._


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Janet Fraiser stood by Daniel Jackson's bed, watching her patient sleep. He'd woken only once since SG-1 had left, and hadn't stayed up long enough for her to inform him where his teammates had gone. She had to admit that she was a little relieved when he'd drifted off after she questioned him on how he felt. Janet wasn't sure how he'd take the news. She knew something was wrong between him and Colonel O'Neill, but felt that he'd probably want to see his friend no matter what. On the other hand, Daniel hadn't questioned her about his absence, so maybe things were worse off than she thought. There was only one way to find out.

Janet had just decided to ask Daniel what was going on as soon as he woke, when she saw him begin to stir. She felt a smile come to her lips. They had come so close to losing him that even the smallest of movements he made seemed miraculous. His eyes fluttered open. "Good Morning." She greeted him. "Or, should I say 'good afternoon'."

"Hey," he replied. His voice was a little stronger this time. "Hope you weren't standing there… too long waiting… for me to wake up."

"Well someone has to watch and make sure you don't get up to steal the other patient's Jell-O." She teased.

Daniel offered a small smile. "Not getting up…anytime soon."

Janet knew there was a chance he might not ever to be able to walk using his left leg again, not after how much damage that secondary infection had caused. But she wanted to encourage Daniel in the hopes that he would be able to persevere. After all, he'd gotten through some pretty bad situations before. Besides, he looked like he needed comforting right then, not cold, medical facts. Carefully, she sat down on the bed next to him. "Maybe you'll be up sooner than you think. I mean, no one even thought you'd make it this far. You beat the odds again." At that, his expression darkened. She'd said it to give him confidence and cheer him up a bit, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Janet couldn't figure out why he'd react that way. "Daniel? Something wrong?"

"No." Janet wondered if the man knew what a terrible liar he was.

"Daniel," she took his good hand in hers, trying to offer some reassurance. "If something's bothering you…"

"You remember reading the…mission reports from when we…went to Keb? And remember when…Shifu was here?"

His questions confused her and she briefly wondered if maybe he had in fact suffered some brain damage. But she decided to see where he was going with all of this. "Yes, I remember."

"Then you remember… hearing about Oma?" Daniel asked.

"The woman who was on another plane of existence?"

"Yes." Daniel confirmed.

"What about her?" Janet asked. This time Daniel didn't answer right away. He bit his bottom lip and tightly closed his eyes. She waited, not wanting to push him while he was obviously uncomfortable with the discussion.

Finally, just as she thought he might have drifted back off to sleep, he looked back up at her and blurted out "She came to me…while I was dying. Offered me ascension. I…wanted to. But Jacob was healing me. I was able…to speak with Jack somehow. I…I asked him to tell…Jacob to stop." Daniel's voice was getting weaker by the moment, and Janet knew he was pushing himself too hard. But he clearly needed to talk about this. "I wanted to…ascend. But he…Jack… he wouldn't let me. Why didn't he…listen to me?" Tears began to spill down his cheeks.

Janet didn't know how to respond. What he'd said shocked her. As a doctor and a friend to Daniel, she had to agree with Jack's decision to save Daniel's life. She was well aware that a patient could refuse treatment, but that didn't mean she liked the idea of just standing by as the person died. Especially not if that person was a friend. But she knew she couldn't say any of this to Daniel. Right now he needed someone he felt would support him. But she didn't want to lie to him either. So, choosing her words carefully, she tried to console her friend.

"I'm not Jack, so I can't say for sure why he'd do something like that, but he does care for you, Daniel. And I can't believe he'd do anything to purposefully harm you. I know it hurts now, but maybe it's supposed to be this way." She squeezed his hand. "Maybe you still have things to accomplish here, in this plane, before you move on. And then someday, when it is your time, you'll get your chance to ascend." He looked up at her, eyes red, but no longer watering. "You're a good person, Daniel. And obviously this Oma person knows that. You may have missed your chance to ascend right now, but I doubt it'll be the last time she offers it to you." Daniel seemed to have calmed down considerably. "And in the meantime," Janet added. "The rest of us here are just glad to have you among the living." She released his hand and stood. "Things will work out. Just give it time. And get some rest. Because right now the only thing you should be worrying about is getting better."

As she looked down at him, she realized that it wasn't the appropriate time to inform him about SG-1's current mission. That could wait. For now he really did need some rest, and time to recover from his injuries, both physical and emotional. She watched him close his eyes, and decided to stay with him until she was sure he was sleeping peacefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel closed his eyes and considered Janet's words. He hadn't planned on telling her everything, but had felt the overwhelming need to talk to someone who would be on his side. Jack definitely wasn't. And he felt that Sam and Teal'c would probably back up their CO. Which left him very much alone. So, when Janet had asked if something was wrong, he couldn't help himself. He'd blurted out everything before he even realized what he was doing. And he was glad he had. Not only did she seem to understand how he was feeling, but she had offered him some hope. Perhaps she was right. He certainly wanted her to be right, because he rather liked the idea that someday he'd be able to take that journey that Jack had denied him.

Jack. Maybe Janet was right about him, too. Maybe Jack hadn't intended to hurt him. But he had. And now, Jack apparently couldn't even be bothered to come and see Daniel. Even though part of Daniel was relived that he didn't have to deal with Jack at the moment, he couldn't help but feel upset at the man's absence. Why wouldn't Jack be there? It was possible that he was feeling guilty and didn't want to face Daniel. Or maybe he was angry that Daniel had wanted to ascend and just didn't want to see him. Perhaps SG-1 was back on Kelowna trying again to negotiate for Naqahdriah. Or they were already trying to find someone to replace him on the team, figuring he'd never be able to rejoin with the injuries he'd sustained. Or…

Daniel opened his eyes. "Where's Jack?"

Janet started, clearly thinking he'd been asleep. When she didn't answer right away, Daniel repeated his question. This time, she responded after only a slight hesitation. "He's off world with Sam and Teal'c. The Asgard needed help. They left while you were asleep."

"Oh." While it was good to know that they weren't on base interviewing his replacement, he didn't like the idea of the team out on a mission without him. Of course, if he couldn't fully recover from his wounds, he'd have to get used to it. He wondered what he'd do if that actually came to be. Would he be allowed to continue working at the SGC, or would they decide he was no longer useful to the program. And if they did let him go, what would he do then? It was too much to think about and he was just too damned tired.

Janet picked up on his mood and his weariness. "Seriously, Daniel, you do need rest. So, either close your eyes and actually get some sleep, or I'll have to sedate you. And I know how much you love that."

"Okay." Daniel agreed, too exhausted to argue.

"Good."

"And Janet…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He closed his eyes and felt himself immediately begin to doze.

Just before he fell asleep, he heard her reply. "You're welcome, Daniel. Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel sat leaning back against mattress of the hospital bed and tried very hard to control his frustration. Throwing his pen or notebook across the room would accomplish nothing except having them confiscated by Janet and then being ordered to rest. This he knew from experience. And it was not a scene he wished to repeat. Again. So, after taking several deep breaths, he placed his useless right hand on the notebook to keep it steady and gripped the pen awkwardly in his left one. He brought the pen to meet the paper, and drew one of the simplest Goa'uld symbols he could think of. It took at least three times longer to complete than it would have had he been able to use his dominant hand, but when he'd finished, he looked down at it and smiled. It was far from perfect, but definitely recognizable. He tried another with similar results. After he'd been at it for about an hour, he heard the door to the infirmary open. He ignored it. Doctors came and went frequently, and very rarely did anyone disturb him. The only one who had regularly visited him was General Hammond and he'd left only a few hours ago, so it was unlikely he'd have come back so soon. Although he hadn't said anything directly, their conversations led Daniel to believe that Jack had told the general what Daniel had requested while he'd been dying. Daniel felt he knew the older man well enough to figure that he'd probably support Jack's decision. But if Hammond wasn't going to bring it up, neither would he.

Daniel was so lost in thought and engrossed in his writing that he didn't realize anyone was standing in front of him until he heard Sam call his name.

"Daniel!" Her voice sounded tired but happy. When he looked up at her she was grinning.

"Hi, Sam." He gave her a smile.

"You look good." She told him.

"Not really." He responded, knowing that they were both kind of right. He was pale, a little on the thin side, and looked perpetually tired. His right hand was still bandaged, and he had a gauze pad taped to his left cheek, just under the eye, where one of his wounds had been infected. Although it was mostly healed, it would leave a nasty scar, similar but worse than the one on his forehead and the one on his right jaw. His arms, which were exposed by the short sleeve hospital shirt he wore, were likewise scarred by the multiple wounds the radiation had left him with. All in all, he thought he probably looked pretty terrible. On the other hand, Sam hadn't seen him since he'd first been partially healed, so to her he must have looked…well, good.

"How are you feeling?" She walked over to stand by his bed.

"Better." He answered truthfully.

Sam nodded, then, as if she could no longer contain her relief at seeing him alive and recuperating, she leaned over and enveloped him in a tight hug. Actually, it was a little too tight for Daniel's comfort, but he ignored the aches and pains. After a moment, Sam released him, but made no move to step away from the side of his bed. She looked down at him, still smiling, but also looking concerned. Daniel knew she'd most likely spent the entire mission worrying about him. He placed his pen down on the notebook and grasped her hand in his.

"Hey, Sam," He put on his best 'everything's fine, so stop worrying about me' smile. "I'm going to be alright. If you don't believe me, go ask Janet. She's been insisting the same thing to me ever since I woke up. And when was the last time she was wrong?"

Sam laughed. "Good point." Then her gaze shifted from his face to the open notebook. "What are you working on? Is that Goa'uld?"

Daniel felt a bit of pride that his writing was good enough that Sam could identify it. "Yep." He answered.

"Wow. I didn't think Janet would let you resume working this soon."

"What? No. No, it's not…I mean, I'm just practicing."

"Practicing?" She looked confused. "Why would you need to…Oh!" Her eyes widened and Daniel knew she had just realized what he'd been doing and why. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean…"

Daniel cut her off. "I know."

"It looks good." Sam offered. "It's better than I could do with either hand."

Daniel smiled. "You should have seen my first few attempts."

"May I?" She held out her hand. Daniel didn't know why, but he shrugged and handed the notebook over. She flipped back to the first page, and Daniel cringed as he saw the English alphabet poorly scrawled all over the sheet of paper. On the next few pages the hand writing greatly improved. Once that was legible, he had moved on to another more difficult language until finally he'd attempted Goa'uld. Daniel was pleased at how much he'd accomplished in the last few days. He looked up at Sam and saw that she seemed to be a little sad.

"Sam?"

She handed him back the notebook. "Is this all really necessary? Isn't there a chance you'll be able to use you're other hand again?"

Daniel shook his head. By the look on her face, Daniel knew it wasn't the answer she'd wanted. It hadn't been what he'd wanted to hear either, but he'd become determined not to let it hold him back from continuing his passion for translating. Besides, practicing writing, as frustrating as it could be at times, took his mind off other things. If he was concentrating hard enough on drawing symbols, he didn't have to think about missed chances or his less than perfect condition. Trying to keep his mind from wandering where he didn't want it to, he decided it was time to change the subject. "So, how'd the mission go?"

"It went well, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked over to see that Teal'c had entered the infirmary. "Teal'c!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I am pleased to see you are recovering." He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and gently placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"So, now that we all agree that I'm looking better, are either of you going to tell me about this mission you went on? All I know is you guys were doing a favor for the Asgard. What happened?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

When they were done talking, Daniel shook his head in amazement. "So, all of the Asgard are clones? Doesn't that make them a kind of doomed race?"

"Well, that's why this research is so important to them." Sam explained. "They're hoping to discover a way to halt the breakdown of their genetics. But if they can't…"

"That's not what I meant." It felt good to be discussing missions with his teammates. It made everything seem almost normal. "Look, all of the cultures I know of grow because of diversity. Each generation brings new perspectives and ideas. That's how a civilization progresses. But if every 'generation'," he used his one good hand to make little air quotes. "of the Asgard are just the same consciousness in a new body, their society will eventually become stagnant."

Sam exchanged a look with Teal'c. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"Nor had I." Teal'c admitted.

Daniel thought for a moment, still fascinated by the implication of what cloning could do to a culture. He couldn't help but wonder what the Asgard might have been like if they had never stopped reproducing naturally.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Janet announce quite firmly "Alright, everyone. This debriefing is over. Daniel needs some rest, since I know for a fact that he's been up and working much longer than I told him he could."

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Daniel. But it looks like we'll have to continue this later. I'm glad your doing better." She leaned over to give him another hug. "I'll be back to see you later." She headed for the door, but Teal'c made no attempt to follow. "Teal'c? You coming?" she asked.

"I wish to remain with Daniel Jackson for a moment."

Sam nodded, then left the room.

Teal'c turned back to Daniel, and spoke without hesitation. "I am grateful that you seem to be recovering. While I would not want for SG-1 or myself to have to continue without you, I wish for you to know that if I had been aware of your request, I would have done everything within my power to see that it was granted."

It took a moment for Daniel to realize what his friend had meant, but when he did he felt overcome by gratitude. "Thank you, Teal'c. That…it really means a lot to me." Teal'c bowed his head. "And if I have to be here for a while longer, well, I'm glad I've got you guys." He really meant it. It hadn't escaped his attention that both Sam and Teal'c had visited him before they'd even went to get cleaned up or changed their clothes. He had been their first priority. And it did make him feel a little better about being stuck here. "Now, you'd better go before Janet gets mad and has to throw you out."

"Indeed." Teal'c clasped his shoulder once, then turned and exited the infirmary. Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. Two down, one to go. And he didn't think that one would go as well as this had.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack watched as Daniel slept soundly, observing every move (or lack there of) that the younger man made. If he showed any signs of waking, Jack would quietly exit the room as he'd done several times since returning from the Asgard research facility almost a week ago. He knew it was cowardly and that he was only delaying the inevitable, but he still didn't want to face Daniel while the other man was conscious. Asleep, he looked peaceful, and Jack could almost forget about the last time he'd seen Daniel awake. Could almost forget the pain and hurt that had been written on his friend's face. Therefore, he came only when Daniel slept, so he wouldn't have to witness that look again. He didn't deserve that look, dammit! That look made him feel guilty, and why should he feel guilty about saving his friend's life? What Daniel thought about Jack's choice didn't matter. He'd done what was best for his friend. He'd saved Daniel's life, for crying out loud! That's what mattered. Teal'c's words suddenly popped into his head. _Daniel Jackson's life was not saved for him but for those who refused to let him go. _"Shut up." Jack quietly mumbled to the Jaffa voice in his head. It wasn't true. He had done what he'd done for Daniel, not himself. This time it was the archeologist's voice that invaded his thoughts. _I'm ready to move on… It's what I want. _But just because Daniel thought he knew what he wanted, didn't mean he'd made the best choice for himself. Because Daniel very rarely did what was best for Daniel. So, as always, Jack was the one who had to look out for his friend's best interest, while his friend was too busy looking out for the rest of the universe. That was why he'd refused to let Daniel die. Not because he needed the geeky archeologist, no way. And it certainly wasn't because Jack was afraid to lose the best friend he'd ever had. It was a decision made for Daniel, not Jack. _Was it?_ This time it was his own mind that questioned him, and that was the last straw. He was used to Daniel questioning his every move and he could even deal with Teal'c jumping on that wagon, but what did it mean when he started doing it as well? _It means that maybe, just maybe, this time you didn't have Dannyboy's best interest in mind._

For the first time since he'd told Daniel no, he considered the consequences of that action. He remembered seeing the young man ready to ascend, standing in front of Jack, healthy, whole, and with a look of wonder and excitement. He looked down at the man now: unable to stand on his own for who knew how long, handicapped, scarred, and Jack seriously doubted he smiled much while awake. This was what Jack's decision had meant for Daniel. If his intentions were truly to help his friend, had he accomplished that by allowing Jacob to continue the healing process? Was this really what was best for Daniel? And if not, what did it mean that Jack was still happy just to have Daniel alive?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel lay still in the bed, his eyes closed, his breath even. He was well aware that Jack was seated next to him, so he debated on what to do next. If he moved at all SG-1's team leader would pull a tactical retreat, just as he had done every time before. And that had been fine with Daniel. In fact, he'd moved purposefully before opening his eyes so that Jack would leave and he wouldn't have to face him. He hadn't been ready to talk with Jack before. Even though part of him wanted Jack to be there with him, another part of him was angry and hurt at what his friend had done. He still had a hard time believing that Jack had done this to him. Janet's words came to him, as they always did when he was thinking about Jack. _He does care for you, Daniel. And I can't believe he'd do anything to purposefully harm you._ Daniel thought it over for a moment before agreeing with the doctor's words. Then he came to a decision.

Without opening his eyes, he spoke. "You know, Jack, you could try visiting me while I'm awake." He sensed the other man jump, which brought a smile to his face. All that Black Ops training and the man could still get surprised by a seemingly sleeping archeologist.

"I don't know about that." Jack said after a moment. "Wasn't sure if you'd try to kill me."

Now Daniel did open his eyes. "No, they didn't leave me any weapons. I'd have to try to take you unarmed and even if I wasn't…you know…you're a bit stronger than me. Besides, the orderlies would probably stop me anyways." It was strange how easily they fell back into their familiar bantering.

"Nah, you could take them." Jack waved his hand dismissively.

There was a long pause as they stared at each other. Even though their words were light, recent events hung like a weight between them. Neither was sure where they stood with the other. Before Daniel could voice any of what he was thinking, Jack resumed talking. "I didn't come when you were up because I didn't think you'd want it. I figured you were still pissed at me."

Daniel was stunned by how open and honest Jack was being with him. He responded in kind. "I was."

"And now?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Daniel admitted.

"You don't know?"

"No. I mean…Look, we've argued in the past. Many times, in fact. Most of the time because I decide to do what I know to be the right thing and you disagree. And I get mad at you because you won't see things the way I do, and you're mad at me because I won't listen. But we don't stay mad. Not for long, anyways. Because we accept that the other is different and that we won't always agree. And sometimes there's repercussions, sure. But we get past them. And maybe that's just going to be what has to happen this time too." Daniel finally paused to catch his breath. Less than a second later, he continued. "I know you were only doing what you thought was the right thing…"

"It was the right thing." Jack interrupted.

"No." Daniel shook his head. "But it doesn't really matter. You're never going to agree with my point of view, and I just can't agree with yours. Truthfully, I'm still upset about what you did, Jack. But I can't stay mad at you because you were only acting on what you truly believed was right. Besides," he said with a smile. "You and I will have to be on this base together for quite some time to come. We can't kill each other and we certainly won't be able to avoid each other forever, so…" he shrugged.

Jack nodded his head once. "Yeah, that will definitely be impossible since as soon as Doc Fraiser gives the okay, I expect you to be back on the team and going through the 'gate. No excuses."

Daniel blinked, not believing what he'd just heard. After everything that had happened to him, he'd assumed that he'd be stuck on base, working out of his office for the rest of his career. But if what Jack had said was true…

"I…I don't…" He shook his head. "Jack, I'm not sure I'm going to be…"

Jack held up his hand in a gesture for silence. "Ah! I believe I said no excuses."

Daniel grinned, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since everything had gone so horribly wrong back on Kelowna. "Yes. Yes, you did." He agreed.

"So?" Jack looked at him expectantly.

"So, I guess as soon as I'm back on my feet, I'll be joining you guys on our off world missions."

"Good." Jack stood. He patted Daniel's arm. "Get better." he ordered, then turned to leave. "And hurry up, will you!" he called over his shoulder as he reached the door. "Carter and Teal'c have missed you."

"I missed you too." Daniel replied quietly, as he watched his friend exit the room. He knew things weren't back to normal between him and Jack. That would take time. But they were definitely on the right track.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't need to look through these, General." Jack pushed the stack of folders back across the desk. The top one slid off, and spilled its contents all over the hard wood surface. Jack quickly grabbed the papers, and stuffed them back into Captain Kevin Alicandro's personnel file. The pages were out of order and sticking out of the file folder haphazardly when Jack returned it to the pile. General Hammond looked down at it disapprovingly. Then he turned that look on Jack.

"Colonel, SG-1 can't remain on stand down forever. Now I know how much you hate looking through these, but I'm going to need you to start interviewing potential team members by the end of the week, so you'd best get started. And don't dismiss everyone out of hand. You are going to need a fourth member."

"I couldn't agree more." Jack nodded, enjoying the look of surprise on his superior's face. Hammond had obviously been ready for the colonel to put up a fight and couldn't believe how easily he'd won. Or thought he'd won, as the case may be.

"So, it's settled."

"Absolutely."

"Well, then, here you are." He pushed the folders towards Jack again.

"I still don't need those." Jack put his hand on the desk to prevent the stack from coming any closer. This time the top two folders fell. Jack left them there. "Oh, and I don't need any interviews, either."

"You don't?" Hammond questioned, looking very close to losing his patience.

"No. I've already chosen my fourth."

"You have?" This time the general's voice sounded skeptical. "May I ask who?"

Jack knew he shouldn't antagonize Hammond, but he just couldn't help himself. "Well, sir, he's a bright, young archeologist who speaks several languages, knows tons of alien cultures, is a wonderful diplomat, and can even handle weaponry pretty well. Of course, he is a civilian, but hey, no one's perfect. I believe you may have heard of him. Dr. Daniel Jackson?"

"Colonel," Hammond appeared to be more dismayed then angry as he shook his head and responded. "Dr. Jackson is in no condition to rejoin to SG-1."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe Daniel's ever been officially taken off the team." Jack shot back. "And even if he's not doing so great right now, knowing Daniel he'll be ready in no time." He nodded as if agreeing with himself, then continued. "So, I really don't see the point in going though the whole long process to replace a position that's already been filled."

The general was silent for a long moment. "Do you really believe that, Colonel?" The question was asked softly, as though they both knew the answer and it wasn't the one that either of them wanted.

But Jack didn't want to think that way. He couldn't. "General, I wouldn't be requesting someone for my team if I didn't think they could manage it." It wasn't really an answer, but Jack didn't care. He had to win this argument because there was no way in Hell he'd have anyone else on the team except Daniel. Besides, he'd already promised the position to his friend and wasn't about to go back on that now.

Hammond stared at Jack for several excruciatingly long moments before asking his next question. "Do you blame yourself for Dr. Jackson's current condition?" Jack had been waiting for more inquiries as to Daniel's ability to rejoin the team, and was quite surprised at the much more personal question.

"No, sir." He lied.

"Because if you do," the general continued as if Jack had not spoken. "And are trying to get him back on your team due to a sense of guilt, I'd have to refuse your request with no further consideration. Putting Dr. Jackson on the team for any reason other than the fact that he is fully capable of performing the necessary duties would put him and the rest of your team at risk. That I will not allow." Somehow, he'd managed to sound both harsh yet compassionate at the same time.

Jack thought about what he'd said. Did he feel responsible for Daniel's condition? Yeah. And the thought of replacing his friend on the team and leaving him to suffer alone on base seemed cruel. What was he supposed to say? _Well, Dannyboy, great to have you back and all, but you're a little damaged thanks to me, so, see ya later._ He couldn't do that to Daniel. Ever since returning with the archeologist from Abydos all those years ago, he'd felt that the young man was his responsibility. He'd fought to get Daniel on the team, and fought to keep him alive through all the crap that had followed. They'd come too far for him to give up on Daniel now. He knew his decision to keep Daniel on the team was partly an emotional one, but the general was wrong. This decision wouldn't put anyone in danger. Jack had gone to bat for Daniel many times in the past and Daniel had never let him down. And he wouldn't this time either.

"And if it's not?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"You said that if I wanted him on the team 'cause I was feeling guilty, the answer's no. Well, it's not the reason. So, what's your answer?"

Hammond sighed. "Dr. Jackson has to be able to walk and be capable of defending himself before I will even consider sending him off world. Dr. Fraiser, not Dr. Jackson or yourself, will tell me when he is ready. Until then, the three of you will continue with missions, taking along a cultural expert from another SG team when necessary. If there comes a time when it is apparent that Dr. Jackson will not ever be fit to rejoin SG-1, you will choose a new permanent member without argument. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Jack smiled, and stood up from his chair. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't make me regret this, Colonel."

"You won't"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I just spoke with Hammond."

Samantha Carter looked up from her plate as Colonel O'Neill sat down across from her and Teal'c. She hadn't really touched her food, as she was nervous about the colonel's meeting with General Hammond. Rumors had been floating around since the morning that SG-1 would be ordered to choose a replacement for Daniel Jackson by the end of the week. Every cultural expert on the base was hoping to be chosen. Bets were being placed on who would get the position. Sam really hoped that no one had mentioned any of this to Daniel. News like this would crush him. If he heard all of the gossip and got depressed, she was afraid he'd stop trying so hard to completely recover. He was making such progress and if this rumor, whether it was true or not, negatively influenced him, Sam vowed that she'd find whoever started it and throttle them.

She was also hoping that it was all just talk. She wasn't sure she could ever get used to anyone else taking Daniel's place. She wasn't sure she'd want to. Daniel was more than just a teammate, he was one of the closest friends she had. She wondered how she'd do going on every mission without him. There'd be no one there to back her up when she needed more time for scientific research and the colonel said they had to leave _now_. No one to complain about the bad MREs with. No one brave enough to tease O'Neill when he was having a bad day. No voice of reason to counter all of their military training. SG-1 wouldn't be the same.

She had tried not to get upset about it, telling herself that it was only a rumor, but then the colonel had gotten summoned to the general's office. She had sat, playing with her food and trying not to think the worst, while carrying on a half-hearted conversation with Teal'c. But what she'd really been doing was waiting. And now that Colonel O'Neill was there, she couldn't wait any longer.

"How'd it go, sir?"

''Hammond says SG-1 can't remain a three man team. Well, a two man, one woman team." The colonel smiled at her. She rolled her eyes in response. His smile widened. "So, we have to put up with random geeks until we get our fourth member."

"Do we yet know who it shall be?" Teal'c asked before Sam had a chance.

"Well, the general gave me plenty of files to go through."

Sam felt her heart sink. So it was really going to happen then. She tried to hide her disappointment, but knew she failed miserably.

"Do you require assistance to read through the files?" Teal'c questioned.

"Yeah, sir. Teal'c and I can help if you need it." Sam really didn't want to, but knew this couldn't be easy on the colonel, and wanted to show support.

"Nah, I just chose one at random."

Sam couldn't believe it. "You did what?"

"Hope you guys don't mind having Daniel on the team." Now his smile had become a full blown grin.

She knew that expression was mirrored on her own face. Even Teal'c looked particularly pleased. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yep."

If they weren't in the commissary surrounded by SGC personnel, she would have hugged him. And then hugged Teal'c just for the heck of it. SG-1 was going to be back together again. Everything was going to be just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

"Daniel! Dial the 'gate!" Colonel Jack O'Neill yelled as he ran quickly through the dense trees and bushes of P4C-772. A staff blast hit the tree in front of him, causing a huge branch to drop to the ground. Jack jumped it and continued on as another blast took out the tree to his left. He was lucky these Jaffa seemed to be lousy shots. Of course, if all Jaffa were as accurate with weapons as Teal'c was, he'd have been dead long ago. He supposed that was why Teal'c had made First Prime while these guys were just grunts. But still, all it would take was one lucky shot and it would be farewell dear Colonel.

He mentally breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the clearing where the Stargate stood. Then he took that sentiment back when he saw it was still inactive. The Jaffa were right behind him, and there was no way they'd have time to dial out before they were attacked. He turned to yell at Daniel, only to find a short red haired woman standing by the DHD.

_Of course!_ He scolded himself. _Daniel's still gotta get up and about before he can help get us outta a snake-head infested planet! _And apparently, Captain Evelyn Parkette would be of little to no help. "Get down!" he screamed at the woman. He heard Carter right behind him and knew that soon Teal'c would also reach the clearing. But without the Stargate active, the clearing had turned from sanctuary to death trap. They'd never see where their opponents were, but would be one hundred percent visible to anyone wanting to eliminate SGC's flag team. He threw himself down behind the DHD and motioned to the two women to make a break for the trees on the opposite side of the 'gate, while keeping themselves low to the ground. Captain Parkette hesitated before complying and Jack wondered how she'd ever made it this far in the Air Force.

Before they'd reached the relative safety of the tree line, Teal'c came racing into the clearing, took one look at what was happening, and turned to provide cover fire. Jack stood to join him, and they both backed up until they had reached the trees. Once in the forest, they turned and ran to catch up with the other two members of their party.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell didn't you dial out?!" Jack hissed at Captain Parkette. He wished he could raise his voice to properly scold the woman, but didn't want to give away their position. The shallow ditch where they crouched was surrounded by bushes and had been hard to see in the daylight. Now that the sun had set, Jack was fairly certain they wouldn't be spotted even if the Jaffa were still searching for them, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"You, uh, you didn't order me to, sir." She stammered. "You yelled for Daniel, I mean Dr. Jackson, to do it."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jack mumble. Then he returned to speaking in a harsh whisper at the captain who would definitely not be joining them on any more missions. "Is Dr. Jackson here?"

"N…no, sir."

"And whose position are you supposed to be filling on this mission?"

"Dr. Jackson's."

"Then, if I ask for him to dial the 'gate and he's not here to do it, who should fulfill that simple task?"

"Uh, me, sir?"

"Yes, damn it, you!" Jack shook his head in disgust. How was he supposed to complete a mission and get everyone back alive if this was the best the SGC had to offer? General Hammond had assured him that Captain Evelyn Parkette was not only an expert at foreign cultures and customs, but a very competent soldier. If this was a competent soldier, he'd hate to see an inept one. He'd told her to stay at the 'gate until they'd made sure the area was secure. The MALP hadn't shown any signs of activity, but that meant nothing in Jack's opinion. They'd only gone about half a mile when they'd been ambushed by a squadron of Jaffa. So they did the only reasonable thing they could do. They ran like hell. Jack had taken the lead in case the Jaffa tried to cut them off. They hadn't. And had Captain Parkette gotten a clue and dialed the damn 'gate, they'd all be back home getting some r&r. Instead, they now had to try and quietly reach the Stargate under the cover of darkness and hope it was unguarded. With any luck, the Jaffa would assume SG-1 had come to attack the Goa'uld that lived here and would fall back to better protect their 'god'. If not, they wouldn't be getting off this planet anytime soon.

"Okay, let's move out." Jack quietly addressed the team. "I go first. Carter, you got my six. Then you, Captain. Teal'c, bring up the rear." Without waiting for a response, he rose and climbed up out of the ditch. His knee protested at the sudden movement, but he ignored it. Keeping as low as possible, Jack retraced his steps from memory. It would take them no more than twenty minutes to reach the 'gate if they kept a steady pace and didn't run into trouble. _Please, _Jack thought _please don't let there be anymore trouble._

When they reached the Stargate eighteen minutes later to find it apparently undefended, it seemed that his prayers had been answered. Just to be sure, he picked up a branch and tossed it into the clearing. Nothing happened. Jack motioned for Carter to go to the DHD and dial while the others took up defensive positions. He was glad Teal'c was there to back him up, because he didn't trust Captain Parkette to be of any use. The smart decision would have been to send her out, allowing Carter to help provide cover but he didn't want to put their lives in the captain's hands. If the person sent out wasn't able to get the wormhole activated, they wouldn't get another shot at this. And he had no faith in their temporary member's ability to complete that task if anything went wrong. Hell, with her track record, she might not even get it right if nothing bad happened at all.

Carter reached the DHD and had dialed six symbols before the first shots rang out. As Jack and Teal'c tried to pinpoint where the blasts were coming from, Carter ducked down and reached up to hit the last chevron. As soon as she pressed the center of the device, Jack signaled for her and Parkette to proceed through the 'gate. Carter made it through with no problem, but the captain stumbled and fell about five steps away from the Stargate.

"Damn!" Jack exclaimed. "Teal'c, cover me! Once we're out of here, you get yourself through."

Not even waiting for a reply, he ran out into the clearing. When he reached Captain Parkette, he bent down, hauled her to her feet, and pushed her through the portal. Before he could follow, he felt a hot pain in his left leg and smelled burning flesh.

"O'Neill!" He heard Teal'c cry out as he went down to his knees. He struggled back up, and saw that he'd been grazed by a staff blast. Teal'c was headed towards him, but he didn't wait for the help. He limped the last couple of steps and jumped through the event horizon, tumbling out onto the ramp in the SGC.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You realize this is all your fault."

Daniel blinked at Jack, his expression caught somewhere between confusion and amusement. "What? How do you figure that?"

Jack sat on the bed next to Daniel's as Doctor Fraiser tended to his injured leg. He hid his pain behind a look of false irritation at the archeologist. "Because, Daniel, I got used to you dialing us out of bad situations. Now I've got to rely on some other team's geek to do it and it's just not cutting it."

"So, you're upset that I did my job so well?"

"I never said you did your job well." Jack teased him. "I'm just saying that if you didn't always take the responsibility to dial the 'gate, I'd be used to doing it myself and there'd be no problems."

"Uh, Jack, you always ordered me to do it."

"That's not the point."

Daniel gave him the 'stop being an ass' look and shook his head. "So, I take it Evelyn won't be joining you guys on any more missions?"

"Daniel, if we take her out again, none of us will make it back alive."

"Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"How many does this make?"

"I don't know what you mean." Jack tried to evade his question.

"Jack, how many?"

"She was the third."

"And none of them even got a second try?" It wasn't meant to be a question, so he didn't even answer. "At this rate there won't be any officers left to take with you by the time I'm back on my feet."

"Well, that's your fault too." Jack shot back.

"Why?"

Jack favored him with a grin. "Didn't I tell you to hurry up?"


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel reached out to pick the alien artifact up off of his cluttered desk. Since the wheelchair he sat in was not as high as his desk chair, he found it difficult to reach to the objects placed further towards the center and was grateful that Jack had left the ones he wanted to study and catalogue so close to the edge. He really wished he could get at some of his books high up on the shelf, though. When Jack had wheeled him into the office, Daniel had asked him to get some of his reference materials down for him and leave them within arm's reach, but he hadn't known exactly what he'd need. And there was no way he could finish deciphering the writing on the piece in his hands with the books he currently had access to. He contemplated trying to move the wheelchair over to his shelves, but quickly dismissed the idea. With only one hand all he was capable of doing was spinning the chair in circles. Not exactly useful. And even if he could get to the shelves he doubted he could reach anything he'd need.

Daniel fingered the radio he'd been left with. Jack told him that if he needed anything, or got tired of working, to call him, Sam, or Teal'c and they'd come give him a hand. He knew they'd be more than willing to help, but hesitated to call them. This was the first time he was out of the infirmary on his own and he was rather enjoying the feeling of independence. So far, there was very little he could do without help, and working alone in his office made it seem like he was a little less reliant on others to do everything for him.

He was also enjoying the chance to be by himself. For the last few weeks he'd had no privacy at all. And while he enjoyed seeing his friends, he welcomed the opportunity to have a bit of personal space and to think about everything that had happened. Around the others, he tried to put on his best 'positive thinking' act. He joked, smiled, and laughed with them when sometimes all he'd really wanted to do was scream. But he didn't want them to worry, so he hid his frustration from them. Especially with Jack. Over the last two weeks, they'd acted like everything was back to normal with them. As if nothing had ever happened. Daniel hadn't lied when he told Jack that he couldn't stay mad at him. He'd spent his life trying to see everyone's point of view and understand why they acted the way they did. That insight allowed him to forgive others for their faults and not stay angry with them for their actions no matter what his own personal beliefs were. And Jack was his best friend. He didn't want the incident on Kelowna to cost him that friendship. So, he tried to look past what Jack had done. And if he was truly honest with himself, he wasn't really mad anymore. But Daniel still felt a little betrayed and hurt by Jack's refusal to grant his request. He tried not to make an issue of it, though. He figured that sooner or later things would work themselves out between the two of them. He just needed time.

He studied the markings on the artifact as if the simple act of staring at it would somehow convince it to reveal its secrets. It didn't work. He was just about to drop it back onto the desk (probably a little harder than recommended), when he heard someone enter his office. Daniel looked up expecting it to be either Jack, Sam, Teal'c, or any combination of the three, and was surprised to find himself proved wrong. It took him only a second to recognize Jonas Quinn.

Daniel had heard that the Kelownan was staying on base after he'd left his planet to deliver a stolen sample of Naqahdriah to the SGC. If Jonas returned to his home world, he'd be branded a traitor and severely punished. Hammond had allowed the man to stay. Daniel had found all of this out during the first few days he was conscious (gossip got around the SGC surprisingly fast), but didn't really think about it all that much. In Daniel's mind, Jonas Quinn kind of symbolized an event he tried very hard to avoid thinking about, so he had ignored anything he'd heard related to either the man or his planet. But now that wasn't really an option. It was impossible to ignore someone who was standing in the middle of his office. He should know as he'd tried it unsuccessfully for years with Jack.

He watched as Jonas stepped further in, not seeming to notice that Daniel was at the desk. The man was wearing a SGC jumpsuit and had gotten a military-like hair cut. In his hands was a composition notebook, the kind where you couldn't easily tear out the pages, and a pen. He was smiling and unconsciously tapping the pen against the notebook as he surveyed the messy bookshelves. Daniel studied the man for a moment, and wondered what he was doing there. Actually, he wondered what Jonas had been doing for the past few weeks, since the man didn't really have anyplace where he belonged. Daniel knew exactly what that was like and felt sympathetic towards the other man.

"Can I help you with something?" He spoke softly, trying not to startle Jonas too badly. He didn't succeed. The man jumped and spun around to face the desk, dropping the notebook to the floor in the process. Instead of bending down to pick it up, he just stared at Daniel with wide eyes. The smile he'd had on his face since entering had disappeared as he opened and shut his mouth a few times before finally being able to speak.

"Dr. Jackson! I didn't see you there."

"So I noticed."

Jonas smiled a little sheepishly, but didn't respond.

"You going to pick that up?" Daniel asked casually.

"What?"

"The notebook. You could just leave it if you really want to. I mean, this place is so messy no one would probably notice something else on the floor, but you might need it. And I already have enough of my own." His left hand still held the artifact he'd been studying, so he gestured to the pile of notebooks scattered around the office with his useless right hand. The bandages were gone, replaced by only two small gauze pads which didn't do much to conceal the many scars covering his skin. Daniel saw Jonas staring at it, and quickly lowered his ruined hand back to the desk where the piles of books and papers hid it from the other man's view. But that couldn't stop Daniel from staring at it. His fingers and the back of his hand were dotted with small scars similar to those on the rest of his body, which were from the sores the radiation had left him with. It was those areas of his hand that had caused him so much pain during the first couple of weeks after the incident. The palm of his hand was a different story. He'd burned it severely when he'd grabbed the device and was told that he'd damaged the nerves. Thus, the entire palm was crisscrossed with scars, but he felt nothing at all. The nerve damage and excessive scar tissue was the reason he'd never have use of his right hand again. When he still had on the bandages, it had been easy to pretend his injury would simply get better, but seeing it now made everything much more real.

Not wanting to follow that line of thought any further, he turned his attention back to Jonas. The man had retrieved his notebook, and was now watching Daniel. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. When it became apparent that the Kelownan wasn't about to make the first move towards conversation, Daniel sighed and repeated his earlier question.

"Can I help you with something?"

Jonas's smile returned. "No. I just was coming in here to read some more of your books. I didn't realize you were in here. If I'd known I would have knocked…" his voice trailed off as he looked behind himself and realized that knocking on an open door was a little ridiculous.

"Door's always open." Daniel commented. He considered what Jonas had said. "More?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you came in here to read more of my books. Meaning you've already read some?"

Jonas shifted a little uncomfortably, but the smile didn't waver. "Yes. I hope you don't mind. The book you brought to me to read back on Kelowna was really fascinating and I wanted to see what else you had. There was nothing really to do around here, except watch the television, and your collection was more interesting. Sorry about not asking, but you were in the infirmary."

"Sure, it's okay." Daniel shrugged. He remembered how curious Jonas had been about, well, everything. He'd enjoyed his talks with the man and had felt that while Jonas was defending his people's need for the weapon, he had also understood Daniel's point of view. Right before the accident, he'd believed that he was close to convincing the man to take a stand against making a weapon of mass destruction. And in many of their conversations, he'd felt that Jonas wasn't really all that different from himself. So if the man wanted to read a few of Daniel's books, he was all for it. Actually, it gave him an idea.

"Hey, Jonas," He began, before realizing that the almost permanent smile was gone from the Kelownan's face.

"Look, Dr. Jackson, I'm sorry."

"I already told you, it's okay. Actually, I'm rather relieved that there's someone else around here that appreciates this stuff." Daniel smiled, hoping he could reassure Jonas that he wasn't mad at him.

But Jonas just shook his head. "No, I'm not talking about reading your stuff. I'm sorry about what happened to you. What me and my people did. It's not right that you have to pay for our mistakes, when you were the one who tried to warn us. I'm sorry that I…"

Daniel placed the artifact down on his desk and raised his left hand to cut off Jonas's apology. "Stop." He said. "Listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. I don't blame you, Jonas. You didn't come up with the idea for this weapon. You didn't cause the accident. And you certainly didn't force me to go in there and expose myself to radiation."

"But I could have listened to you and tried to stop them from continuing the project." Jonas protested.

"Maybe." Daniel conceded. "But it wouldn't have made a difference. Even if they did listen, which both you and I know they wouldn't have, but even if they did, there's no way they would have come to that decision and shut it down before the accident. Everything would have gone down exactly the same. The important thing is that you stood up to your people afterwards. You told the truth about my actions, which was something no one else was willing to do. And you got us some of that Naqahdriah." Then, even though he said he wouldn't, he repeated his earlier statement. "I don't blame you, Jonas."

Jonas smiled. Daniel knew he probably still felt guilty, but hopefully he'd realize the truth in what Daniel had said. With that part of the conversation out of the way, he decided to ask Jonas the question he'd thought of before the other man had apologized.

"So, what are you planning on doing with yourself around here?"

Jonas shrugged. "I've been offering some information about Naqahdriah to your scientists, but they really don't seem to need me that much. Your equipment is a lot more advanced than ours and Major Carter is much more experienced with this kind of thing than I am. I guess all I had planned on doing was just reading your books and notes."

"So, not much?"

"Not much." Jonas agreed.

"Great!" Daniel exclaimed. "In that case, how would you feel about being my research assistant?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jonas stared at Dr. Jackson, his smile frozen on his face and the words _how would you feel about being my research assistant?_ replaying over and over in his head. He didn't think he could answer that question. It wasn't that he didn't know what his answer would be, it was just that he couldn't quite believe he'd heard the question correctly.

If Dr. Jackson had actually asked him to be his research assistant, Jonas would agree to do it in an instant. First of all, he'd felt completely useless these last few weeks. He really hadn't had anything to do. The scientists on the base had greatly appreciated the Naqahdriah he'd given them, but not his information or offers of assistance. So, if Dr. Jackson actually wanted his help, he'd be more than willing to provide it.

Secondly, he wanted to know more about the Stargate and the many worlds beyond it. Dr. Jackson had told him that whatever problems there were between his planet's nations would seem insignificant when his people found out what was going on out there in the universe. And Jonas wanted to find out for himself what the man had been talking about. He'd learned quite a bit through the books he'd already read and the chance to look through all of them was something he'd never turn down. Besides, if he was working with Dr. Jackson, he was sure the archeologist would be able to tell him all sorts of information and stories that he'd never find written down anywhere.

And Dr. Jackson himself was the final reason Jonas would agree to the position. He'd taken an instant liking to the SG-1 member when they'd met back on his home world. Dr. Jackson proved himself to be one of the most intelligent and compassionate people Jonas had ever met. He seemed to care more about Kelowna than most Kelownans did, and he was eager to help them in any way he could. And, of course, Jonas would never forget the bravery Dr. Jackson displayed when risking his own life to save Jonas's people. Working with someone like Dr. Jackson was a wonderful opportunity.

But he didn't say any of this out loud. He couldn't, since he was convinced that Dr. Jackson hadn't really offered him the position. Even if the archeologist didn't blame him for what had happened (and Jonas wasn't completely convinced that that was true), he didn't think the man would actually want to work with him. So, Jonas figured he must have somehow misunderstood whatever it was that Dr. Jackson had truly said. So, instead of providing an answer, he just continued to silently stare at the man seated behind the desk.

After a moment, Dr. Jackson blinked, looking a little tired, and sighed. "Look, if you need more time to think about it, that's fine. And it's okay if you don't want to do it." He shrugged. "I know most people don't find this stuff all that interesting and you could probably find something better to do than help me research cultures and catalogue artifacts but I just figured…"

"Sounds great. I'll do it." Jonas interrupted as his brain finally realized that Dr. Jackson had in fact asked the question Jonas thought he had heard.

The young man looked momentarily surprised, then smiled. "Okay, then. The job's yours. You start immediately."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, for starters, you can clear off that side of the desk so you can have a place to work. Just put all that stuff on the table over there." He pointed at an already cluttered table to his right. "Oh, and uh, you can use my office chair for now. I think Jack put it… yeah, he shoved it over there by the shelves."

Jonas looked at the office chair, then back to Dr. Jackson and realized that the man was sitting in some kind of mobile chair, indicating that he was currently unable to walk. Jonas hadn't noticed before, but now he realized that he'd been foolish to think that the man would have recovered from such extensive injuries so quickly. He remembered seeing Dr. Jackson dying in the infirmary when he'd gone to speak with Colonel O'Neill just after arriving on Earth. The man had been covered in bandages and had looked terrible. But now, except for the hand Jonas had caught a glimpse of before and the few visible scars on the man's face and arms, the archeologist seemed to be pretty healthy. But obviously he still had some more healing left to do. Jonas silently wished him a quick recovery.

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as Dr. Jackson continued talking. "While you're doing that, I'm going to make a list of some reference materials we'll need from the shelves. Once you get them together, bring them here and I'll show you how to start identifying which cultures inspired the writing on these pieces."

Jonas started cleaning off the other man's desk immediately, happy that he'd finally seemed to have found some place to fit in on this alien base.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack O'Neill looked at his watch and wondered why the hell Daniel hadn't called him already. He hadn't thought it was that great of an idea to leave his friend alone just yet, but Daniel had given him that hopeful pleading look and Jack had caved. But he hadn't wanted Daniel to work too long. So, when his friend had asked him to get some books down, Jack had purposefully grabbed only a few, hoping that soon he would need more and call Jack for help. And when he got to the office, he'd simply inform the younger man that he looked tired and maybe they could take a break in the commissary and grab a bite to eat. Afterwards, he'd bring Daniel back to the infirmary and Dr. Fraiser would order him to rest. The plan seemed simple enough, so of course Daniel had found some way to screw it up. Well, if Daniel wasn't going to call, Jack would just have to find some other reason to check up on him. He thought for a moment but nothing came to mind. Oh well, he'd think of something along the way.

By the time Jack stepped into Daniel's office, he was still trying to convince himself that some great excuse would suddenly pop into his mind. As he stared at the desk, thinking that it hadn't had that many books left on it earlier, Daniel looked up from his work, his eyes widening as he noticed Jack standing there.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing."

"Uh, huh. Checking up on me?"

"No, no not at all."

"Right." Daniel looked unconvinced. "So then, what are you doing in my office?"

"I was just in the neighborhood."

"The neighborhood?"

"Yeah, I was heading towards the… that way…yonder" Jack motioned helplessly towards the corridor.

Daniel shook his head in exasperation, but Jack noted that he was grinning as well. "So, in other words, yes, you were checking up on me."

Jack gave up. "Alright, maybe that was part of the reason I was headed this way." He decided to go along with his earlier plan. "You know, you look a little tired. How about we go down and…"

Another voice cut him off. "Okay, Dr. Jackson, I'm back. I got you your…" Jack turned around as Jonas Quinn ran right into him spilling the hot contents of the cup he was holding all over both of them. "…coffee." Jonas finished.

Jack jumped back and tried to wipe the hot liquid off of his clothes using his hands. He heard Daniel let out a laugh and glared at the younger man. Then he turned back to Jonas.

"What are you doing?"

"Dr. Jackson asked me to get him some coffee."

"Jonas has been helping me." Daniel joined in. "We've been making a lot of progress on these artifacts."

"Isn't Jonas supposed to be helping the scientists with that Naqahdriah stuff?"

"They didn't really need him, so I asked him to be my research assistant."

"Without asking the general first?"

"Like you asked him first before you told me I was going to remain on SG-1?"

Jack tried to hide his surprise. How the hell had Daniel found out about that little detail? "Well, I'm glad you've got help, but still you shouldn't have been working this long. You really do look tired."

"That's what the coffee was for." Daniel explained.

"No." Jack insisted. "Come on. We'll get some food into you, then get you back to bed."

His friend groaned. "But Jack…" Jack gave him a stern look. Daniel sighed in defeat. "At least let me put all this away to keep it safe." He gestured to the artifacts on the desk.

Jack turned to Jonas, who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange. "You think you can handle that by yourself?"

Jonas looked from Daniel to Jack before answering. "Yeah, no problem."

"Great. Then it's settled." Before Daniel could think of any more protests, Jack walked over grabbed the wheel chair and began pushing his friend out of the office and down the hall towards the commissary. That's when he remembered something. "Hey, didn't Dr. Fraiser say no coffee?"

Daniel turned his head to look back at Jack. "Uh, I don't remember her saying that?"

"And I suppose you don't want me to remember Jonas bringing you some?" Jack smiled as Daniel gave him a hopeful look. "Fine, but just this once, Daniel."

"Thanks."

Jack laughed inwardly as they continued down the corridor. He figured there were some things about Daniel that would just never change.


	12. Chapter 12

_Daniel Jackson stares at the artifact that is lying in the middle of his desk. It is the only thing that's currently occupying the surface, which seems more than a little strange to the archeologist. Ignoring the feeling that something isn't quite right, Daniel picks up the artifact carefully, using both hands to avoid accidentally dropping it. Something in the back of his mind tells him that he isn't supposed to be able to do this, but he ignores that as well. Instead, he focuses on the object in his hands. It's a smooth, perfectly circular piece of stone with carved writing completely covering it. The symbols are arranged in a spiral pattern, starting from the outer circumference and continuing to the center. Daniel has never seen a language similar to this one and has no idea how to even begin translating it. But he knows he must. He traces the symbols with his right index finger and is surprised when they light up at his touch, then fade as the contact ends. Then, as he nears the center, the entire object heats up, burning his hands. With a shout, he drops the artifact back onto the desk and jumps up, knocking over his desk chair in the process. He glances briefly at his hands and sees that they both appear to be fine. He turns his attention back to the artifact. It seems normal enough, but he is now afraid to touch it._

"_Is everything alright, Daniel Jackson?"_

_Daniel looks up to see Teal'c standing across from him. He's not sure how the Jaffa got there without him noticing, but it really doesn't matter. He points to the artifact._

"_I can't read that." He isn't sure why that seems more important to him than the object's strange behavior moments ago, but it does. He wants, no needs, to know what it says._

"_It is not important, Daniel Jackson."_

"_It is to me." Daniel insists._

_Teal'c studies him curiously. "And why do you believe that what is important to you is of any consequence?"_

_Daniel is hurt by Teal'c's comment. "Please, Teal'c." he pleads._

_The Jaffa inclines his head and responds. "It is a death omen."_

"_What?"_

"_And it is for you."_

_Daniel looks back at the artifact. The symbols are gone now, replaced by one word written in large blocky lettering. KELOWNA. _

"_Teal'c, I don't understand."_

"_You are expected in the medical isolation room." Is his only response._

"_What? Why?" Daniel looks back up, but Teal'c is gone._

_Alone now, he takes a couple of steps away from his desk. He turns back for one more glimpse of the artifact, but it is no longer there. Nervously, Daniel steps out of his office and right into the observation area above the medical isolation room. He looks down and sees Sam and Jonas working on a device that is sitting on one of the hospital beds. Daniel presses his face up near the glass to get a better look at what is going on down there. A hand grabs his shoulder and spins him around._

"_Don't get too close, Danny." Jack advises him._

"_What are they doing?"_

"_Making Naqahdriah bombs."_

"_But…"_

"_Daniel, I don't want to hear it. We're done with peaceful negotiations. From now on we're gonna blow our enemies to hell and back whenever we feel like it. Starting with him." Jack points down into the room. Daniel turns and sees Apophis standing next to Sam. _

"_He's supposed to be dead." Daniel states._

"_So are you."_

"_What?"_

"_Hmmm? Oh, nothing to worry about, Danny."_

_Daniel is now more confused than ever. Everything seems to be… off somehow. He looks back down into the medical isolation room to see Apophis and Jonas playing catch with the device, while Sam stands by taking notes._

"_Jack, stop them! If something goes wrong millions of people will die! Jack, do something!"_

_But the older man is busy watching the others and doesn't seem to hear him._

"_Jack, please you have to listen to me! This is too important! Please, Jack, tell them to stop!"_

_His friend does not respond._

"_Jack, please."_

"_Calm down, Daniel, or you'll make your condition worse." Janet Fraiser looks up from where she has suddenly appeared by one of the beds._

"_My condition? But…but I'm fine."_

_Janet laughs. "Do you really think that after everything you've been through, you could possibly be fine? Maybe you need mental help as well as medical."_

"_This may help." Apophis turns from the game of catch to hold up a squirming symbiote. _

"_We can try." Janet shrugs, stepping forward to take the Goa'uld from Apophis. "Come down here so we can help you, Daniel."_

"_No." Daniel shakes his head, and backs away from the glass, more scared than ever. How can they even think of putting one of those things in him? _

"_Come on, Danny, it'll be fun." Jack grins at him. "We only want to help you."_

"_Uh, no thanks. I'm fine."_

"_You call that fine?" Jack asks, gesturing to Daniel's right hand._

_Daniel looks down to see it covered in bandages. He starts to tear them off, afraid of what he'll find, but needing to see it anyway. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his leg and crumples to the ground. He tries to get back up, but his leg hurts too much to support his weight. _

_Jack looks down at him and shakes his head sadly. "You never listen, do you Danny?"_

"_Jack, help me up." Daniel reaches his left hand out towards Jack, but the other man makes no move to take it. _

"_It looks like that bomb's about to be tested, Danny."_

"_Jack, help me up so I can go help Sam and the others. We can't let them die. Please, Jack, help me."_

_Jack just stares at him, still not helping the younger man._

_Just then, there is an explosion from the medical isolation room, followed by screams of agony._

"No!" Daniel cried out, sitting straight up in bed. It took him a moment to realize that he was in the infirmary, it was nighttime, and he'd been dreaming. Still, as he took a shaky breath, he looked around the room just to be sure that there were no Naqahdriah bombs or Goa'uld present. He relaxed as he saw that he was the only one in the room, and it held no weapons of any kind.

Feeling slightly better, though still trying to shake off the effects of the nightmare, Daniel grabbed the cup of water that was on the table next to his bed and took a drink. After placing it back down, he considered what to do next. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep. Specifics of the dream had faded, but the emotions had not and the fear of continuing the nightmare, or possibly starting a new one, was enough to keep him awake. Most of the lights were off, though, so he couldn't read or work on translations. But really, when he thought about it, that wasn't what he wanted to do. The nightmare had left him feeling scared and helpless and he needed to do something about that. The fear wouldn't leave until he was sure he'd be able to take care of himself if anything went wrong, and that wouldn't happen as long as he was unable to walk.

Unlike his hand, his leg would heal. Janet had had to remove some of the tissue when it had become infected, but his muscles were still intact. Pain and lack of use were the only reasons his leg was currently unusable. But Daniel decided that that had gone on long enough. Carefully he maneuvered himself until his legs dangled off the edge of the bed. Then, he slowly began to lift his left leg, bending it at the knee, and then straightening it. Biting his lip against the pain, he lowered it back down and then repeated the movement. Soon, he'd lost count of how many times he'd done that particular exercise. Sweat gathered on his body as he continued to force his leg to work.

Much later, Daniel laid back down on the bed. He knew he still had to go through some serious physical therapy before he'd be back on his feet, but he felt he'd done good. And tomorrow he'd ask Janet permission to go to the gym where he could officially start his exercises to regain the use of his leg. With these thoughts, he smiled to himself as he fell into an exhausted sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel sat at the edge of the bed, trying hard to remain patient as he waited for Janet. He knew she'd only been in her office for a few minutes, but it seemed to be taking her forever to finish up with her phone call. He was filled with nervous energy and felt the need to do _something_. He picked up his empty Jell-O dish and tossed it up in the air, catching it easily with his left hand as it fell back down. He was about to repeat this action when he realized that he'd definitely spent way too much time with Jack. Now he was acting like the older man. But, Daniel had to admit, it was entertaining, so after only a momentary pause, he did it again. And again. He had just tossed it up for the fourth time when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

Daniel looked over at Janet, and thus missed catching the dish. It hit the floor and rolled under the bed. Janet sighed and shook her head.

"Do I have to start making sure there is nothing within arms reach of you when I leave you alone? It's enough that I have to do that for Colonel O'Neill, but now you?"

Daniel gave her a rather guilty smile. "Well, you know, I don't have to be here…"

"Actually, that's exactly what I was about to tell you."

"What?"

Janet smiled at him. "You're free to go back to your quarters, Daniel." She held up her hand to halt his reaction. "You are to stay on base and I want to see you back in here tomorrow morning, 0900. You are going to take it easy and not overstrain yourself. And if you miss even one physical therapy session you are going to be right back here and I may make this your permanent home. Understood?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do." Daniel was shocked. He'd asked Janet repeatedly over the past couple of days about finally being released. Except for a few hours each day, when he was allowed to work in his office or was at physical therapy, he'd had to stay in the infirmary. It wasn't that he was sick or anything, but his injuries had left him incapable of taking care of himself. But now, three months after the accident on Kelowna, he felt he was ready to be on his own. He'd already been able to eat, shave, and accomplish other small tasks by himself for quite a while and recently had begun to bathe and dress without any help. There was now very little he needed assistance with, so he'd told Janet that there was no reason he couldn't live in his quarters on base. Still, she seemed very hesitant about letting him out of her sight, and he'd started to believe that he'd be kept in the infirmary for a while longer. Then, a few minutes ago, she'd informed him that she'd come to a decision but had to make a phone call before she'd give him an answer. So, he'd waited nervously for her return. And now that she was here, he couldn't believe what she'd just told him. He was free to go.

Janet reached over and grabbed the crutch that had been leaning against the wall next to his bed. Then, she handed it to him and took a step back. Slowly, Daniel stood up, leaning heavily on the crutch as he maneuvered it under his left arm. He stayed there a moment, then carefully took a tentative step forward. He'd been walking this way for only a few days and knew better than to try and rush. But still, it felt great to be up and walking on his own.

"Do you want me to have your things sent to your room?" Janet gestured to the pile of books and notebooks that lay on a small table near the infirmary bed.

Daniel knew there was no way he'd be able to carry them, so he nodded and shot her a grateful smile. "Yes, thank you."

As he reached the infirmary door, he heard Janet call after him. "Remember what I warned you about earlier."

"I will." Daniel promised, knowing that if he stepped out of line she'd have him back in the infirmary in an instant. He used his right elbow to push open the door and stepped out into the corridor. He stood there, undecided on where to go. He could return to his office and get some work done, but he'd given Jonas the day off and didn't feel like continuing the translation project alone. Truthfully, he'd gotten used to having the other man to talk with as he worked. He knew Janet wanted him to go straight to his quarters, but he'd be bored there. He was just contemplating going to the commissary to get a bite to eat, when the alarms went off. Hammond's voice came over the speaker. "Defense unit and medical team to the 'gate room." To Daniel, that could only mean one thing: a team was returning early. And Daniel bet he knew which one. Grinning, he headed off to a room he hadn't been in in a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack limped through the 'gate, supported by Teal'c. He heard Carter and Captain Hagman walk through behind him, just as a spear flew past and landed on the ground. He continued down the ramp, favoring his injured right knee, as he watched General Hammond bend down to pick up the projectile that had luckily missed hitting anyone. As he passed Hammond, he decided to let the general know just what he thought of the newest incompetent 'Daniel stand-in' he'd been placed with.

"Next." He said dryly. Jack didn't feel like waiting to see what the response would be. It didn't matter. There was no way in hell he'd go back through the Stargate with that so-called cultural expert. He remembered the captain's excuse for accidentally pissing off the natives (_I thought they wanted to smoke a peace pipe!)_ and made a silent promise to screen potential temporary team members much more carefully in the future. Maybe he'd ask Daniel for suggestions.

Still leaning on Teal'c he proceeded to the door only to stop as he saw who was standing just inside the room, blocking his exit. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Jack." Daniel responded.

Jack could hear Captain Hagman saying something about being shot with a tranquilizer, but he ignored it, instead focusing on his friend who was standing…_Standing!_... in front of him. He knew Daniel had been making some progress in physical therapy, but the young man hadn't told him that he was this far along with his recovery. He obviously needed the crutch to support himself, but still, it was remarkable to see him doing this well.

"It is good to see you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said in greeting. "But have you been cleared to be present here?"

Jack knew that the answer was no.

"Uh, no." Daniel replied. Then he stepped back into the corridor to allow them to continue on their way.

Jack heard Hammond announce that they'd be debriefing in one hour as he followed Daniel out of the 'gate room. "So, has good ol' Doc Fraiser turned you loose?"

"Yeah, and just in time, too. Looks like you'll be needing my bed. Don't worry, I'll come and visit."

"Watch it." Jack warned.

As usual, Daniel ignored him and kept on talking. "Hey, maybe if you ask nicely, Janet will let you use the other half of this pair of crutches." He nodded down to the one he was using. "We can limp around the base together."

Jack let out a groan. His friend was enjoying this too much. "Daniel, so help me, if you don't shut up right now, I'm gonna take your crutch, go down to the infirmary, and leave you here with no way to follow. Is that understood?"

"Teal'c'll help me." The archeologist commented, not the least bit intimidated by Jack's threat.

"Indeed, I will, Daniel Jackson."

"Traitor." Jack mumbled. As they entered the elevator, he turned to face Daniel. "You do know that it's not nice to tease someone when they're injured?"

The younger man stared at him incredulously. "And what have you been doing these past few weeks as I've been lying around the infirmary?"

"Being supportive?" Jack answered, knowing how pathetically unconvincing he sounded.

"Uh huh. Well, consider this a return of all the 'support' you've generously given me."

"I get no respect." Jack stated.

"Nope." Daniel cheerfully agreed.

Jack kept his mouth shut for the rest of their trip, knowing that Daniel had won this round.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on, Doc! You have to allow it. It's just for a few hours and I'll be with him the entire time." Jack gave Doctor Fraiser his best sincere 'we won't cause any trouble' look. She didn't buy it.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Colonel. When the two of you get together…" She shook her head. "Besides, I shouldn't even allow you off base with that torn ligament."

"Partially torn." Jack corrected. "And I can walk on it just fine. As for Daniel, Carter and Teal'c will be there to help me look after him. And if he gets tired, we'll make him rest."

"I don't know…" Janet replied, but Jack knew he'd gotten to her.

"He'll be fine." Jack insisted.

"No more than a few hours." Janet conceded. "As soon as you're done, he comes right back here, to the infirmary so I can check on him."

"Yeah, sure, yabetcha." Jack agreed as he quickly backed out of the room before the doctor changed her mind. _You owe me one, Danny._ Jack thought as he headed towards the elevator to get to the archeologist's quarters.

It seemed to take forever to reach the correct floor, and Jack darted out before the doors were fully opened. He walked down the hall as quickly as his knee would allow, and didn't even bother knocking when he arrived at Daniel's room. Jack opened the door, stepped into the darkened room, and flipped on the lights.

"Rise and shine, Daniel!" he called out to the figure buried under the pile of covers in the middle of the small bed. In response, Daniel muttered something incoherently and reached up, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Daniel, time to get up." Jack announced as he walked over to the bed.

"Go 'way, Jack." Daniel mumbled. "Sleepin'."

"Not anymore, you're not." Jack pulled the pillow off of the archeologist's head and let it drop to the floor. Daniel's left hand grabbed at the covers in an attempt to pull them over his face, but Jack had predicted this move and quickly yanked them to the foot of the bed. With no way to hide from the light, Daniel sat up and blinked unhappily at the older man.

Jack smiled brightly. "Come on, get up."

"What time is it?" Daniel asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his scarred right hand, while fumbling for his glasses with his left. Jack picked them up off the nightstand and handed them to his friend.

"Just after 0700."

"And why are you waking me up so early?"

"So we won't be late."

"For what?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Daniel, just get up!" When the younger man made no attempt to move, Jack tried to change tactics. "Daniel, will you please, for once, just do as I ask? It's important."

"Is the SGC under attack?"

"No."

"Then it's not important enough to get me up this early."

Out of patience, Jack simply shrugged, and turned to leave. "Oh, well. I guess you don't want to come to Area 51 with the rest of us."

"Ares 51?" Daniel sounded confused. "Jack, I'm not allowed off base."

"You are today." Jack turned back around and grinned at the look of surprise on Daniel's face. "But if you want to go, you have to hurry. We leave at 0800."

"Why? I mean, what's going on at Area 51?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Jack knew he could just tell Daniel that the X-302 had been finished and they were all invited to see it, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Daniel wasn't one to get thrilled over planes, but Jack figured the young man would love any reason to get off base for a while. Besides, having Daniel along would make things seem almost normal again.

"Fine." Daniel gave in. "Just one thing you're going to have to do if you want me to go with you."

"What?"

"Leave my room so I can get dressed. I'm not going anywhere like this." Daniel gestured at the pajamas he was wearing.

Jack nodded. "Good idea. We'll meet you up top in half an hour."

"Half an hour? I thought you said we were leaving at 0800. That gives me almost a full hour before…"

"Exactly." Jack cut him off. "And since you're always late, I figure if I say half an hour, you may just make it on time." Then he left before Daniel had time to protest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel stared at the door, wondering whether he should feel annoyed or happy. Truthfully, he wanted to be annoyed at his friend, but the thrill of being able to leave the base made it almost impossible. He didn't know how Jack had managed to pull it off, but he was glad that the older man had.

With a smile, he slowly stood and grabbed the crutch that had been left by his nightstand. He made his way across the room to the closet and pulled out his green BDU pants and a black t-shirt. He hung them over his right shoulder, then reached back in to get his socks and underwear. After closing the closet door, he went back to the bed and placed the clothing down on it. Daniel pulled off the t-shirt he'd slept in and dropped it onto the floor. While his pajama pants were fine, he'd given up on the shirt when it proved to be a bit of a nuisance to button it up using only one hand. He got dressed as quickly as he was able, thankful that he had taken a shower before going to bed the previous night as he certainly didn't have time to do it now. After he'd put on his pants and t-shirt (not even bothering to tuck the shirt in) he sat on the bed and pulled on his socks. Then he grabbed his boots that had been sitting next to the bed. He stuck his right foot in and pushed the bottom of his pant leg into the boot. Daniel took the laces in his left hand, pulled them tight, then stopped, unsure of how to proceed. He hadn't worn any kind of shoes since the accident. They weren't necessary for lying in bed or sitting in a wheelchair and once he had started walking, he preferred the comfort of just socks or slippers. Nobody had commented about his unusual footwear since he was off duty. But now, when he really needed to be wearing his boots, he realized he had a problem. He had no clue how to tie his laces without the use of both hands.

"Okay," he said out loud. "Uh, no problem. There has to be a way to do this, I've just got to find it."

After thinking it over for a moment, he came up with an idea. Even though he couldn't move the fingers of his right hand, he figured he might be able to use it to hold the laces in place while he tied with his left hand. Slowly, he crossed the laces, pinning one to the front of his boot using the side of his right hand. With his left hand, he slipped one lace under the other, pulled it as tight as he could, and made a loop. Daniel then tried holding the loop down with his right hand while circling it with the other lace, but ended up dropping both sides. He tried again with similar results. The third time he actually succeeded in wrapping the opposite lace around the loop, but, unable to grip both at once, they slipped out of his hands. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to try a few variations of that technique, but each time failed to get the laces tied. After about fifteen minutes, and countless attempts, he stopped. There was just no way he was going to be able to tie his shoe laces. A simple task that any five-year old could accomplish had him stuck.

Fighting back tears of frustration, Daniel lashed out with his right hand, slamming the back of it into his nightstand. His reading lamp crashed to the ground, glass shattering on impact. He kicked the remains of it away from the bed and stared down at his knuckles, one of which had split open and was oozing blood down towards his wrist. The hand was throbbing, bringing to mind unwanted memories of how it'd felt three months before. Daniel let out a small, humorless laugh as he realized that if he'd used the palm of his hand instead, he could have hit as hard as he wanted to and never felt a thing. Lately, he'd come to think that life may soon get back to normal, but now he knew better. His boots and their untieable laces had proven that. He reached down, meaning to pull off the offending item and throw it across the room. But, as his eyes caught sight of his broken lamp, he stopped himself. This wasn't him. He wasn't the kind to strike out in anger, and he silently chastised himself for allowing his frustration to cause him to act out. He closed his eyes and took a moment to calm down. When he opened them, he looked over at his clock, which thankfully hadn't fallen off the nightstand. He had only a few minutes left before he had to meet up with Jack and the others. He briefly considered asking his friend for help, but decided against it. He'd feel funny asking his CO to tie his shoelaces for him, especially in front of other people. His mind made up, Daniel pulled his pant leg out from the boot, and then tucked the untied laces inside. He put on the other one and did the same. As he stood, he let the material of his pants fall over the boots, covering them and preventing anyone from noticing that they were untied.

Using his crutch, he walked over to his chair and retrieved his jacket that had been draped over it. He put it on, and headed out of the room, all the while trying to convince himself that even though things may not ever return to what he had once considered to be normal, he could still try and make the best of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel made it to the 'gate room just seconds after Jack and Sam had rushed in. After leaving the gym from his physical therapy session, he'd been heading to the briefing room when the alarms had gone off, and he decided to take a detour to see what was going on. He knew he technically wasn't supposed to be in there, but also knew that no one would stop him.

It was just a couple of days after his trip to Area 51, but since then, everything on the base had taken a turn for the worst. First, Bra'tac had arrived with the news that Teal'c's wife was gravely ill. Obviously, Teal'c had left to go to her immediately. It was only a short time later when the Stargate had activated. They received an incoming wormhole, but nothing came through. No travelers, no items, not even a radio signal. Daniel had feared that the Goa'uld might be trying to tie up their 'gate in preparation for an attack, but no ships were picked up anywhere close to Earth. The real surprise came when the 'gate stayed open past the normal thirty-eight minutes. Though still not on active duty, Daniel had tried to be in the right place at the right time to get all the information on what was happening. He was in the control room when Sam had told them of the power build up in the Stargate, and what it would mean if they couldn't get it shut down in time. If the calculations were right, they had only a few days until the 'gate exploded, taking out all of Colorado with it, and setting into effect an environmental chain reaction that could destroy all life on the planet. Daniel had tried to figure out some way he could be of use, but was told that the best thing for him to do was to concentrate on his recovery. So, while Jack and Sam had taken the F-302 out on a failed attempt to contact the Asgard, he'd been stuck on base continuing physical therapy. Of course, he'd made sure he was in the briefing room when the attempt was taking place, but all he'd been able to do while his friends risked their lives was listen helplessly as Jonas and McKay insisted that the plan wouldn't work. He had wanted to tell them both to shut up, as he didn't need them making him any more nervous, but had managed to hold his tongue. And when the mission had failed, he'd been disappointed, but also felt grateful that his friends had made it back in one piece.

Now, as he entered the 'gate room, he wondered what else could go wrong. Then his eyes focused on the image in front of the Stargate and he got his answer. It appeared to be a hologram of a being completely covered in a cloak of some sort. Daniel stood next to Jack as the figure introduced himself.

"I am Anubis."

Jack turned to Sam with a questioning look.

"It looks like a hologram projection, sir."

Daniel stared at the image of Anubis. There was something about his appearance that didn't make sense. Goa'uld were typically very vain about their looks, and the more powerful they were, the more attractive a host they used. They also had a tendency to dress in gaudy looking finery. But Anubis, who appeared to be powerful enough to make the system lords nervous, didn't seem to follow that pattern. The cloak he wore was anything but majestic, and the fact that he covered his face with a hood seemed to indicate his features probably weren't that desirable. But before Daniel could try and figure out what, if anything, that could mean, Anubis spoke again.

"Humans of the Tau'ri, your end of days finally approaches. There will be no mercy."

"Oh, come on! Who talks like that?" Jack exclaimed.

Daniel had to agree. The Goa'uld were known for sometimes being a little dramatic, but this was really over the top.

"Sir," Sam spoke up. "This is Asgard technology. He must have downloaded it from Thor."

"That can't be good." Daniel commented.

"You will bow to my awesome power." The hologram continued. "There is nothing that can stop the destruction I bring upon you. Prepare to meet your doom."

Then the hologram disappeared.

"Oh, please." Jack muttered.

"Jack, as…well, eccentric as Anubis seems to be, he is a threat." Daniel continued to stare at the 'gate.

"Daniel, you can't possibly expect me to believe that you took all of that seriously? He's a walking cliché."

"Well, yeah," Daniel admitted. "But he's an extremely dangerous walking cliché." Sam had already left the room, and now Jack turned to walk towards the door. Daniel tried his best to stay alongside of the older man as he continued to argue his point. "Jack, the other system lords tried to kill him because he's such a threat. And look! Look at what he's done here. Our Stargate is going to explode, killing off all life on the planet, because of him."

Jack turned on him. "I know that, Daniel!" Daniel stepped back, almost dropping his crutch. Jack took a calming breath and forced a tight smile. When he spoke again, his voice was softer. "And you're right. Anubis should be taken seriously."

"Well, I never said he was to be taken seriously, especially with dialogue like that." Daniel grinned. "But we shouldn't forget what he seems to be capable of."

"Agreed." Jack nodded. "Now, shall we go quake in fear of our impending destruction?"

"Actually, I was thinking we should probably try to find a way to avoid that fate." Daniel suggested.

"Well, I'm sure Carter and the other science geeks have that covered. I was on my way to have a bite to eat and then check in with General Hammond. Come on," Jack gestured for Daniel to follow him. "When you're around he tends to yell less."

"No," Daniel countered. "He'll only yell less if you listen to me and keep your mouth shut when I tell you to."

"Well, no chance of that happening." Jack admitted.

"No," Daniel agreed. "No chance at all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel figured they were about ten seconds from having Hammond throw them both out of his office and locking the door behind them, when Sam walked in carrying her laptop computer. Daniel knew she was probably there to argue McKay's idea of trying to send an EM pulse through the wormhole. She favored him with a quick smile before turning her attention to her superiors.

"Sirs, I've calculated that opening the iris will increase the flow of energy to the 'gate by at least ten times. Now, if this doesn't work, we'll be cutting as much as half the remaining time before the 'gate detonates."

"No better idea yet?" Jack asked.

"No."

"That doesn't mean there isn't one." Daniel pointed out. "And if we cut our time in half, we might not have a chance to try any other options."

"And we may never think of any other options to try, Dr. Jackson." Hammond turned his attention back to Sam. "Major, I know you and Dr. McKay don't see eye to eye…"

"Sir, this has nothing to do with…"

Hammond held up his hand to stop her. "I believe if this plan has any chance of working, it's with your cooperation."

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded.

"Um, General," Daniel spoke up. "Look, I know this McKay guy is supposed to be brilliant and all, but his experience with the Stargate has been limited. I know we're under a lot of pressure to come up with a solution, but maybe jumping at the first idea someone comes up with isn't the best choice."

"What are you saying, Dr. Jackson?"

"I'm saying that in the past, Sam's instincts have always been proven right. And I like the idea of having fifty-four hours to figure this out a lot more than only twenty-seven. I just…I just think it's too much to risk on a theory by someone who isn't as familiar with this kind of problem."

"Daniel does have a point." Jack commented.

Hammond was silent for a long moment. Then he turned to Sam. "Do you think there is even a possibility of this plan working?"

"A small one, yes. But there's an even bigger possibility that we won't be able to determine the exact amount of EM required. And even if we do, there's no telling if it will actually work."

"But there is a chance?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I'm ordering you to work with Dr. McKay and get it done." He looked at Daniel. "I understand your point, Dr, Jackson, but there is too much at stake to dismiss any reasonable plan of action."

Daniel wanted to argue more, but he knew Hammond's mind was already made up.

"Dismissed." The general announced. "All of you."

The three of them left the office.

"Thanks for the support, Daniel." Sam gave his shoulder a small squeeze, then turned to walk away. "I hope we're both wrong."

"Me too." Daniel agreed. But he had a terrible feeling that they'd be proven right, and the consequences would be severe.


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel was on his way to the control room, intending to be there to watch what he knew would be a failed attempt to shut down the 'gate, when he decided that he still had one more chance to stop this potentially dangerous experiment. He knew that General Hammond probably agreed with him, but was under a lot of pressure to quickly solve this crisis. So really, he had no choice but to try any idea that had even the slightest chance of working. The problem was that neither Daniel nor Sam thought the tiny chance of success was worth the incredible risk they'd be taking. But if they wanted to convince the general to scrap this plan, there was someone who needed to be convinced first.

Daniel arrived at the 'gate room just as everyone had finished setting up the equipment. He stood in the corridor as the room cleared out, giving Sam a smile as she passed by. The last person to leave was the one he needed to speak with. As Dr. McKay went to walk by, Daniel reached out, planting his right hand on the scientist's chest, effectively halting him. McKay stared down at the scarred hand, then up to the archeologist's face.

"Excuse me," McKay's voice was anything but polite. "I'm very busy at the moment."

Daniel took his hand away, but stood blocking the other man's way. "Look, I just need a moment of your time."

"Well, good for you, but I've surprisingly got more important things to do than chit chatting in the hall. I'm needed in the control room, so…" he gestured for Daniel to step aside.

His attitude annoyed Daniel. "Well, if you're so needed, I doubt they're going to start without you." As the words left his mouth, Daniel scolded himself. He shouldn't be letting this guy get to him. He knew that he needed McKay to hear him out, and confrontation would not help him to achieve that goal. Sam had tried that tactic and gotten nowhere. And if McKay's reputation was correct, there was only one way to get his cooperation. "Look, Dr. McKay, I really need to talk with you before you go ahead with this plan. It's very important. I wouldn't be interrupting you if it wasn't."

"I'm listening." The scientist reluctantly gave Daniel his attention.

"I don't think this is going to work." Daniel stated.

Before he could continue, McKay asked. "And you are?"

"Oh," Daniel realized he had never introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." Since his good hand was holding on to the crutch, he extended his ruined right hand to shake McKay's.

The other man ignored it. "Ah, yes." Sarcasm was almost literally dripping from his voice. "So, of course as an archeologist you are more qualified to make important decisions about EM pulses than I am. Or perhaps it's your PhD in linguistics that makes you an expert. Why didn't you just say so from the beginning? Let's all just give up then, and sit around waiting for the end. I mean, if _Dr. Jackson_ says so."

Daniel patiently waited for his tirade to finish before continuing. "No, you misunderstand. I think your plan is brilliant."

"You do?"

"Yes." Daniel lied.

"But you just said…"

"That it wouldn't work." Daniel finished. "It won't. See, the problem is that you're a very intelligent scientist who came up with a very well thought out plan."

"Well, that's all true, but what's the problem?"

Daniel smiled. Apparently, feeding McKay's ego had accomplished what no amount of confrontation could. "Look, the problem is that this isn't just a question of science. If that was the only problem, your idea would easily succeed. There's no question that you'd be able to pull this off and save us. But, science isn't the only thing that we have to consider in this situation. We also have to think in terms of good guys and bad guys. In this case, the good guy, that's you, is a genius who comes up with a great plan. Unfortunately, the bad guy, Anubis, has also proven to be rather intelligent and may have foreseen this plan. And, if that's the case, perhaps the device that is keeping our 'gate open may be rigged to react to an EM pulse."

"Like a booby trap?" McKay asked.

"Exactly. Thus if we act on this idea, we risk not only cutting our time in half, but possibly more severe repercussions."

"The Stargate could explode immediately." McKay theorized. "Or send a charge back through to overload the base's systems, which would create a loss of power."

"And," Daniel added. "That would mean you wouldn't have the opportunity to come up with another brilliant plan to save the day."

"So, what do we do?" McKay questioned, obviously liking the sound of being the hero and single-handedly solving the problem.

Daniel pretended to consider it for a moment, before replying. "We need to call off this plan and concentrate on coming up with something Anubis could never predict. Something way outside the box." He shrugged. "If anyone can come up with something, you can."

"A brilliant plan, huh?" McKay grinned.

Daniel nodded. "And we need another.

"Well, of course." McKay spoke as if the whole thing had been his idea in the first place. "I'll have to talk with General Hammond. We'll need everyone currently working on the EM project reassigned to assist me." Daniel stepped aside, as McKay started off down the corridor, still talking out loud. "Maybe there's a way we can determine what's been done using the…"

As McKay's voice faded, Daniel walked off in the opposite direction, smiling to himself. He had every confidence that this crisis would be averted. Just not by that guy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel woke up with a start, sitting straight up before his eyes were completely open. He'd fallen asleep. He hadn't wanted to do that. He had spent his day wandering from Sam's office to the briefing room to the control room to the 'gate room and back to Sam's office, listening to countless theories and trying to think of some way to help. He took breaks only to do some physical therapy and get coffee. He'd been in the 'gate room when Jonas had asked how they had gotten the Stargate into the base and if they could get it back out. Sam had then come up with a way to remove the 'gate before it exploded. When told of the idea, General Hammond had given the order to get everything prepared to put the plan into action, but would not authorize it except as a last resort. They still had plenty of time to come up with some way to shut the 'gate down without having to get rid of it completely. Besides, even though Sam's plan made sense, it would be dangerous to Jack, who would have to use the F-302 to transport the Stargate away from Earth.

It wasn't long after that idea had been placed on the table, when Janet had caught up with Daniel. When she saw how exhausted he was, she had ordered him to get something to eat and then go straight to bed. He'd tried to argue until she had told him that if he refused, she'd force him back to the infirmary and sedate him. He'd wasted no time assuring her that he'd go along with her original plan. So, after a small meal, he'd come to his quarters intending to lay down for just an hour or so. Apparently, his body had had a different idea.

Now as he looked at the clock, he realized that he'd slept for over eight hours. There was almost no time left before the Stargate would have to be removed from Cheyenne Mountain, and he'd have to hurry if he wanted to see Jack before the older man left. He still had on the BDUs he'd worn the previous day, so he just pulled on his boots, tucked the laces inside, grabbed his glasses and crutch and headed out of the room. It took only a few minutes for him to reach the briefing room, where Hammond, Jack, Sam, Jonas, McKay, and the other scientists had gathered, going over the plan one last time. Daniel quietly stood by the window, staring down at the Stargate. Everyone else was busy talking, so he was the only one who saw the 'gate suddenly shut down.

"What the hell?" His voice didn't carry over the commotion of the room, so he cleared his throat. "Uh, guys. You might want to see this."

"What is it, Dan…" Jack stopped, staring at the now inactive Stargate. "What the hell?" He unknowingly repeated Daniel's earlier exclamation.

"It…uh, it just shut down." Daniel offered.

The room cleared out as everyone but Jack and Daniel made their way to the control room to try and determine what had happened. Jack moved to stand next to Daniel.

"Maybe Anubis was using store brand batteries instead of Energizers and they just ran outta juice." Jack suggested.

Daniel laughed. Then the two of them just stared, hoping that the crisis was really over and the 'gate wouldn't just reactivate and start the whole thing all over again. After about fifteen minutes, Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm going to head down to see if any of those geeks have figured out what happened."

"Sure." Daniel replied. He heard Jack leave, but he continued to stare down at the alien device that had almost destroyed Earth. He watched as people entered the 'gate room, ran their tests, then left to go run more tests elsewhere. He had no clue as to how long he had stood there, when the Stargate suddenly came to life. He briefly wondered if someone on base had decided to dial out, when a familiar announcement was made.

"Unauthorized off world activation."

Daniel watched the iris shut just as the wormhole had engaged. Then, only moments later, it reopened. And a moment after that, Teal'c, Bra'tac, and Rya'c walked through. Daniel turned from the window and quickly made his way to the 'gate room, just in time to hear Teal'c explaining to the others in the room that the weapon had been destroyed, and they had found the closest planet with a Stargate still intact to use to return to Earth. Daniel let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. It was finally over. As he looked down at his watch, he realized how lucky they had been. If McKay had gone along with his plan and it had failed, they would have been out of time before the Jaffa had been able to demolish Annubis' weapon. But, like always, they had come close to death, only to escape at the last moment, alive and ready for whatever came next. As Daniel joined the rest of the group in welcoming Teal'c home and celebrating their victory, he reflected that near misses were becoming something of a habit to them.


	17. Chapter 17

"Daniel, for the last time, the answer is no!" Jack raised his voice, hoping to discourage Daniel from continuing to argue his point. The tactic failed miserably.

"Jack, come on!" Daniel pleaded. Jack just gave him an unwavering stare. Daniel's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You ask for advice, and then refuse to take it." He complained.

"Daniel, I asked for suggestions from you over a week ago, and you never got back to me. Now, when I really don't need a fourth on this mission, is when you pick to come up with an idea? And a lousy one at that!"

"Jack…"

"The answer's still no."

"But…"

"Daniel, for cryin' out loud, you can probably say the word 'no' in at least thirty different languages, but you don't know the meaning?"

"At least tell me why not."

Jack sighed. He really didn't want to get into this right now. But, as always, the archeologist didn't know when to leave well enough alone. "Well, Daniel, as I've already stated, we don't need a fourth member on this mission."

"And…" Daniel prompted.

"No 'and'." Jack insisted.

"Uh, yes there is."

"No."

"Jack, earlier you did say that you didn't need a fourth for this mission, which, by the way is stupid because it always helps to have more backup just in case, but you also said that my idea of you taking Jonas with you was a lousy one. So, I want to know why you think that."

Jack inwardly cursed them both, him for saying that in the first place, and Daniel for remembering. "Fine, Daniel, you want the truth? Do you really want to know why I don't want Jonas with SG-1?"

"Yes."

"I don't like him. And I certainly don't trust him. Not with the lives of my team."

"Why not? He's not given us any reason…"

"Daniel, the man stood by while his entire planet could have been destroyed by a project he was helping out on, and he didn't make a move to do anything about it! How the hell can I trust someone I barely know to watch our backs when the one thing I do know is that he won't lift a finger to save his own people?"

"Jack, he knew if he tried to do anything, he'd die from the exposure to the radiation."

Jack stared at him, not believing that his friend was actually trying to defend the Kelownan's cowardly actions. "You knew the same thing would happen to you, and you did it anyway. That's the kind of person I need watching my team's six."

"Okay Jack, so maybe he didn't do the right thing. But he tried to make up for it afterwards. He risked himself to bring us the Naqahdriah, and now he's trying his best to help us in anyway he can. I mean, maybe he realized that he should have acted and now, in the future, he won't make that mistake again. We won't know if we don't give him a chance to prove himself. Look, we all make mistakes." Daniel smiled. "Hey, if you kicked me off the team the first time I made a mistake, you would have had to find a permanent replacement for me after our first or second mission."

"If you made it that long." Jack teased.

"But see, that's my point." Daniel exclaimed, and Jack immediately wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Many times he'd tried to argue with his friend and ended up only proving the young man was right in the first place, and now it seemed he'd done it again. He grudgingly listened as Daniel continued. "You gave me a chance, and I just want you to do the same with Jonas. He's a good person, Jack, he just wasn't prepared for everything that happened back on his homeworld. But trust me, he won't let you down. And once you get to know him, I think you might even…"

"Don't." Jack commanded. "Don't you even think of saying that I'll like him." Jack couldn't imagine befriending the alien he held partially responsible for Daniel's close brush with death, not to mention his current condition.

"… learn to tolerate him." Daniel finished, as though that was the way he had intended to complete his sentence all along. Jack knew better, but let the younger man get away with it, if only to end the conversation sooner rather than later.

"Daniel…"

"Just this one mission, Jack. Then I promise, if you don't want me to, I'll never even bring up his name again."

"I don't want Jonas on this mission, Daniel. I want…" he didn't say 'you', but they both heard it.

"Soon, Jack. Soon. Janet says I'll probably be cleared for 'gate travel in less than a week. Then, as soon as I prove I can still defend myself, I'll be back on active duty." Jack knew it was true. Already, Daniel had begun to walk, okay limp, around without the use of his crutch. But Jack was getting tired of waiting for his team to be complete once again. He sighed as he continued to listen to Daniel. "Who knows, Jonas may be the last temporary member you have to take out on a mission."

"Wait a minute, Daniel." Jack interrupted. "I never agreed to take Jonas on this mission."

"You will." Daniel stated confidently. "Look, I have some work to do, I'll catch up with you before you leave."

Jack watched his friend leave the room, and shook his head. Someday he'd have to figure out how to successfully win an argument with that man. But in the mean time, he'd have to talk with Jonas Quinn about accompanying SG-1 and Jacob Carter to investigate the Goa'uld ship currently orbiting their planet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel walked alongside Jonas as the two headed towards the 'gate room. There, the team would be leaving to meet up with Jacob on another planet, so they could board the Tok'ra ship that was waiting for them.

"I still can't believe I'm actually going to be traveling in space!" Jonas exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I hope your first trip on a space ship goes better than mine." Daniel commented.

"Why, what happened?"

"Almost died from a staff blast." Daniel shrugged, then smiled as the Kelownan stared at him, eyes widening in surprise. "Don't worry," he reassured. "I'm sure this will go much better."

"Well, I'm sure it can't be worse, right?" Jonas replied.

"That's the spirit." Daniel encouraged.

Jonas smiled. "Thank you for talking to Colonel O'Neill about bringing me along."

"Who says I had anything to do with that?"

"Colonel O'Neill." Jonas responded, as they entered the 'gate room.

"What about me?"

Daniel turned to see Jack leaning against the wall right next to the door. "Oh, I just wanted to wish Jonas good luck dealing with you, since you'll be stuck on a ship together for a while." He looked at Jonas. "You have my condolences."

"Nice, Daniel." Jack gave him a fake hurt look that almost made Daniel laugh. Then he turned towards Sam and Teal'c who were waiting by the already active Stargate. "Well, let's move out."

Daniel watched them step through the 'gate, desperately wishing that he was going with them. "Soon." He whispered the word quietly, repeating his earlier reassurance. Only this time it was for his benefit instead of Jack's. He knew he couldn't rush things, but he was getting impatient. He wanted to be back on the team, where he belonged. As he watched the wormhole disengage, he whispered the comforting word yet again. "Soon."


	18. Chapter 18

It was shortly after eight pm when Lt Colonel Dave Dixon entered the SGC's indoor firing range for a little target practice. Sometimes he preferred to go this late so he'd be alone and actually get to practice as opposed to participating in the contests and competitions that always took place when the room was filled with airmen and marines. Not that he didn't enjoy showing off his skills to others, but he knew he needed to keep up with actual practice if he wanted to continue to win those contests. Thus, he was disappointed when he heard gunshots as he walked in. He sighed and went further into the room, fully intending to avoid whoever he was forced to share target practice with. That is, until he saw the person standing, staring at the target with open frustration. A quick glance showed why the man was so upset. There were no bullet holes in the human shaped target.

Dixon turned his gaze to the shooter. Dr. Daniel Jackson had lowered his left hand, bringing the gun to rest next to his thigh. He bit his lower lip as he glared at the target. Then, Jackson once more raised his weapon and fired three times. When he was done, the target was still unharmed. This time, as he lowered his Beretta 92R pistol, he lowered his head as well, looking utterly defeated.

Lt Colonel Dixon wondered if the young man was this bad a shot when he'd first joined SG-1. He'd heard rumors that the archeologist was somewhat incompetent as a soldier when he'd first started going out on missions. He himself had just joined the project about a year ago, and had been curious upon hearing that a civilian was a member of the SGC's flagship team. He'd asked around and been told several stories of the infamous archeologist. Most of the base personnel seemed to respect Jackson, though a few were as unsure of sending a civilian into a combat situation as Dixon himself was. But that uncertainty had disappeared months ago, when Dixon's team, along with SG-6, had been pinned down in an ambush set up by some minor Goa'uld whose name the lt colonel couldn't even remember. SG-1 and two other teams had come through the 'gate in a spectacularly successful rescue attempt. Within moments of their arrival, Dr. Daniel Jackson had taken out the three Jaffa that had Dixon surrounded and was crouched with him behind the fallen pillar he had been using as cover. _Okay, on three!_ he'd shouted. After the short count, they'd both left their relatively safe position and gone to help the others. They'd all made it back to base with only minor injuries, no casualties. Lt Colonel Dixon was convinced that if it hadn't been for an archeologist, who seemed to make a pretty decent soldier, there would have been at least one casualty. Himself.

Now he stood and watched the young man struggle to reload his Beretta one-handed. Dixon knew many people on base who didn't think Jackson would ever be able to rejoin SG-1, but he wasn't one of them. He was certain it would only be a matter of time before the SGC's premier team was back to their screwed-up version of normal. And he figured maybe he'd be able to help.

Dixon stepped over to Jackson's left side, and made sure that the man's gun was pointing down harmlessly before speaking.

"Hey, Jackson, how's it goin'?"

The young man turned his head to face him and gave an obviously forced smile. "It's going great." He replied sarcastically.

"Doin' battle with that Jaffa over there?" Dixon nodded his head over to the human shaped target.

Jackson let out a short humorless laugh. "If that was a Jaffa, we'd both be dead by now."

"Well, shoot him then."

"Yeah," the archeologist dragged the word out as if it were two syllables instead of one. "I've been trying."

"Not much luck?"

The young man looked slightly embarrassed. "Uh, no."

"You ever shoot with your left hand before now?" Dixon inquired.

"Well, I've used two guns at once a couple of times, but chances are I didn't hit much with the left one."

Lt Colonel Dixon thought for a moment. "Take a shot." He instructed.

Jackson shrugged, then raised his Beretta and took aim. As far as Dixon could tell, his aim was dead on. He pulled the trigger, and his hand jerked up as the gun fired. The bullet missed the target. Jackson once again hung his head in defeat.

"You tried with a Zat?" Dixon asked.

The archeologist gave him a confused look. "Um, no. Why?"

"Try it." The lt colonel walked over to the weapons locker against the far wall and retrieved the alien weapon. He tossed it at the other man, who caught it against his chest.

Jackson raised the Zat and fired. His shot hit the target dead center. He blinked in surprise.

"How?" he asked.

"Your problem's not aim." Dixon answered. "Your eye-hand coordination's damn good. But your left hand's not strong enough to handle the kick-back of a handgun. The Zat doesn't do that, so you're fine with it."

"Well, I don't think I'll be allowed to go off world if all I can use is this." Jackson stared down at the alien weapon in his hand.

"Not a problem." Dixon stated. "You can use the handgun just fine. All you gotta do is compensate for the slight lack of strength. Here," Dixon stood behind the young man. "You can use the right arm, just not the hand, right?" Jackson nodded. "Okay, then. Put the arm like this." He reached down and grabbed Jackson's arm, lifting it to about chest level and bending the elbow, so his right wrist was about even with his left elbow. "Then put your gun hand like this." He lifted Jackson's left arm up and rested the left wrist on his right one. "Now, as you aim, keep pressure down on your right arm, but don't allow either arm to drop. Keep pushing downward as you pull the trigger and it should reduce the effect of the kick back." Dixon released Jackson's arms and stepped back. The young man took aim and fired. The bullet pierced the target's shoulder.

"Excellent!" Dixon exclaimed. "Again."

Jackson fired twice more, hitting the target each time.

"Crap, you catch on fast!" the lt colonel smiled at the excited expression on the archeologist's face. "Okay, now there's one more method you can use. This is for if you really don't have a lot of time to take aim. Your left arm will get tired more easily this way, but it is quicker." He stepped forward and reached around to adjust the other man's arms. This time, he put the right wrist on top of the left one. "When you bring your left hand up to shoot, place your right wrist over your left and hold it in place. This way your arm can't move when you fire the gun." He let go and once again stepped back. "Now lower both arms." Jackson did as he was told. "When I say 'fire', quickly bring them up as I demonstrated and shoot four times." Dixon silently counted to ten, then shouted, "Fire!"

Jackson brought his arms up into position and fired four times in a matter of only a few seconds. When he lowered the Beretta, there was one new bullet hole in the target's shoulder, two in the chest, and one in the head.

"Damn!" Dixon was impressed. "Remind me never to piss you off!"

Jackson grinned. "Wow. Uh, thanks. I… uh, I wasn't sure how to…"

"No problem," Dixon waved his hand dismissively. "Just wanted to get you back out there before I'm jumped by Jaffa again." Both men laughed. "Well then, I guess I'm gonna go over there and get some practice in myself. I damn well can't have a one-handed archeologist showing me up in the field, now can I?" He patted Jackson on the back as he moved off. He smiled as he heard the Beretta fire again, glad that he'd bet those marines that the archeologist would rejoin SG-1. He was certain he'd just won that one hundred and fifty dollars due to Jackson's stubborn determination.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's Note: The events of this chapter take place at the end of the 6th season episode 'Frozen'._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel sat at the side of Jack's infirmary bed, wondering if this was how his friend had felt four months ago when Daniel had been dying of radiation sickness. If so, he thought he finally understood Jack's desperation to keep him alive. And hopefully the same technology would be able to save the older man's life. Daniel had almost left the medical isolation room to sit in on the meeting with the Tok'ra, but found he couldn't pull himself away. The meeting would go the same whether he was present or not and the thought of Jack possibly dying from the ancient virus while he was gone was unbearable.

He shifted uncomfortably, hating the biohazard suit he was forced to wear, and reached to take Jack's right hand with his left.

"Hey, Jack." He hesitated, not knowing exactly what to say, which was why he'd been silent up until this point. He doubted Jack would hear him, but couldn't help but remember how his friends had kept him company while he himself had been dying. "Uh, we got the Tok'ra here to try and help. Some guy named Thoran. I'm sure he'll be able to cure you." Daniel took a deep breath, hoping to suppress the emotions that were threatening to spill over into his voice. Jack needed him to sound calm and offer assurances, not break down. So he tried to keep a light tone as he continued. "You know, I hoped you would try to keep out of trouble long enough for me to be there to get you out of it. But I should have known you were too impatient. Though I'm certain you'll find some way that this is my fault." The one sided banter didn't help, and Daniel felt he was dangerously close to losing his composure, when a hand was rested on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Janet standing over him.

"Daniel, sorry to interrupt, but you're needed over there." she nodded her head towards the entrance of the room. Sam stood there, wearing a bio-suit similar to his own.

Daniel stood and, without saying a word, walked over to meet her. He saw the look in her eyes and knew he didn't want to hear what she had to say. It wouldn't be the news he wanted.

"The hand device won't work." Sam blurted out. She looked as upset as he felt.

"So, what now?" Daniel asked. "We can't just sit here and watch him die." He was trying to sound sure and defiant, but it came out more like a plea.

"There may be another way to help him." Daniel wanted to ask her for details, but his voice was caught in his throat. Sam seemed to realize this and continued. "The Tok'ra think that temporarily placing a symbiote in him will do the trick. They have one that needs a host. They promise to remove it as soon as possible."

"Jack won't want it." Daniel predicted.

"I agree."

"Then why come here?" Daniel asked. He wondered if they planned on doing the implantation no matter what Jack's wishes would be. Part of him hoped they would. But then he thought about Jack's decision to force Daniel to live against his will and how it'd made him feel. The feelings of betrayal and the helplessness of having the ability to choose his own fate taken away from him still haunted him if he let his mind stray back to the reason he was still alive. Daniel desperately wanted Jack to live, but he couldn't put his friend through all of that. He wouldn't. And he wouldn't let the others do it either. "Sam, we can't force him to do it. It wouldn't be right. I won't… I won't let them put one of those things in him unless I'm absolutely sure it's what he wants."

"Daniel, no one is suggesting we do anything without the colonel's permission." Sam insisted, but her voice didn't correspond with the words. Daniel knew what she really wanted to do was save Jack's life and damn the consequences. As if realizing that Daniel knew what she was feeling, Sam broke her gaze from his and stared at the floor as she spoke. "I came here to see if we could get him to wake up enough to authorize us to proceed."

"And if he won't?"

Instead of answering, Sam walked around him and approached Jack's bed. Daniel followed. Fraiser stood by the side of the bed, holding a needle.

"I'm administering 0.1 epi. I don't know if this is going to work." She explained.

"Will it hurt him?" Sam asked.

"Can't get much worse."

Fraiser's response did not make Daniel feel any better. After she was done, she stepped aside to allow Daniel and Sam to gather closer to their CO.

After a moment, Sam spoke. "Sir, I don't know if you can hear me. The Tok're have offered you a deal. There's a symbiote that needs a host. They think it could cure you. Now, it may be your only chance. It would only be temporary. It would come out of you as soon as they found another host."

There was no response. Daniel realized there was a chance that Jack hadn't heard her or couldn't answer. If that was the case, someone would have to make the decision for him. Obviously, they would choose to force Jack to live, unwanted symbiote and all. Daniel wondered if he would be strong enough to try and stop them if and when that moment came. And if he did try, was there even a possibility they would listen? He silently prayed for his friend to awaken and tell them that the plan was okay, and he'd go along with it no matter how much he didn't really want to. Daniel's prayers were interrupted by Sam's voice.

"Sir, are you getting any of this?"

When there was still no reply, she glanced helplessly up at the observation room. Daniel followed her gaze and saw General Hammond and Jonas Quinn staring down, their concerned expressions mirroring his own. Up until this point, he hadn't even known that they'd been there. Now, as he turned his attention back to his dying friend, he realized that there wasn't anywhere else the SGC's CO would be at this crucial moment. And, as a temporary member of Jack's team, Jonas must have felt obligated to be there too. Besides, Daniel suspected that the Kelownan felt partially responsible for what had happened in Antarctica, even though it was in part due to his interaction with the Ancient woman that any of them had made it out alive. But all thoughts of Hammond and Jonas disappeared when Jack moaned and gave a weak reply.

"Carter?"

Both she and Daniel leaned down to hear him.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed her presence. "I'm, right here. Daniel too."

"Hi, Jack." It was a stupid thing to say, but Daniel really couldn't think of anything more profound. He was consumed by the hope that things were finally beginning to take a turn for the better. It was a hope that died with the next words Jack whispered.

"Over my dead body."

Daniel felt like he'd been punched. Realistically, he'd figured that would be Jack's response, but he still wasn't ready for the impact that statement had. It was really over. Jack wanted to be allowed to die. And Daniel would have to let him. No, he decided. He couldn't do that. He'd never force Jack to live against his will, but if he could just convince him to want to…

"Jack, it'd only be temporary," Daniel began.

"No." Jack didn't want to hear it.

"Sir," Sam spoke up. "The symbiote's host died while they were on a mission. The Tok'ra have strong reason to believe that the symbiote has vital information to reveal and this would give him that chance."

Daniel silently applauded her. When Jack wouldn't do something for himself, it was best to try and appeal to his sense of duty. "The Tok'ra need this information, Jack." He joined in, even though he really knew nothing of the details of the conversation with Thoran. "And if you can pull this off, the Tok'ra will owe us one." He doubted the Tok'ra would see it that way, but was willing to stretch the truth for Jack's benefit.

Sam continued when he'd stopped talking. "And if no other host is found in a reasonable amount of time, they assure us that the symbiote would rather sacrifice itself than remain with an unwilling host." She took a brief pause. "Sir, please."

"Come on, Jack." Daniel knew his voice was possibly too quiet for his friend to hear, but before he could repeat his plea, he found himself staring into Jack's eyes as the older man studied him. After a moment that seemed to last forever, Jack gave a small nod, then closed his eyes. Daniel sighed in relief, then tore his gaze away from Jack's face just in time to see Carter nod to Fraiser. Daniel looked back towards the observation room. Hammond was getting ready to leave, no doubt going to speak with Thoran and begin making arrangements for Jack to be transported to the Tok'ra base. Daniel gave Jack one last look before exiting the medical isolation room. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to be able to catch up with the general in time. But he needed to speak with him. Daniel needed his permission to accompany Jack off base for as long as it took to get his friend back to normal.


	20. Chapter 20

General Hammond was about to step out into the briefing room, when he heard a knock on the door at the other side of his small office. He knew he needed to discuss the situation with Thoran, and that the Tok'ra would not wish to be kept waiting, but he couldn't just ignore whoever was out in the corridor trying to get his attention. He crossed over to the door and opened it to find Dr. Daniel Jackson standing there, left hand raised to knock again. The archeologist blinked once, then lowered his hand. Hammond watched as the young man glanced from him to the empty office, then back. He looked nervous.

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond greeted him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, yes. I mean, I hope so." He paused, looking around anxiously, then asked. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Hammond stepped aside to allow the other man to enter. Thoran would just have to wait. Hammond sat down behind his desk and gestured to the chair across from him. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." As Dr. Jackson approached, Hammond noted that he seemed to be walking well, with only a slight limp. Dr. Fraiser had explained that due to the damage caused by the infection, that limp might never fully disappear. But she also seemed certain that it would not be enough to hinder him on any missions once he was cleared to return to active duty. And Hammond was glad that that day seemed to be approaching quickly. He continued to study Daniel as the young man stood next to the chair across from him and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. Sometimes Hammond still found it hard to believe that the archeologist had survived yet another close call. Looking at him now, if he ignored the few scars on Jackson's face, it would be impossible to tell what he'd been through.

Daniel turned his head to see into the briefing room. He seemed to be watching Thoran who was pacing, clearly agitated about being left to wait. The general really didn't want to upset their ally, so he figured it was time to get down to business.

"What can I do for you, son?"

The young man cleared his throat. "Uh, I'd like to accompany Jack to the Tok'ra base."

Hammond smiled. He'd predicted this, and had already spoken with Dr. Fraiser. "I doubt it would be a good idea for you to help carry the medical containment stretcher Colonel O'Neill will be transported in, but I see no reason you can't go along with the rest of SG-1 for the few hours it'll take to…"

Jackson cut him off. "Uh, sir, I don't think you understand. I'm not asking to go just to help get him settled in there. I want to be there for the duration of his stay."

Hammond stared at the archeologist, not sure he'd heard correctly. Well, that wasn't quite the truth. He was certain he'd heard Dr. Jackson's request, he just couldn't believe the young man would even consider asking for something like that. "Absolutely not." He said in a tone that was meant to preempt any further discussion.

So of course Daniel continued to argue his point. "General, hear me out. Look, I don't think it's a good idea to leave Jack there by himself. Now I understand that you can't spare SG-1 to hang around a Tok'ra base for what could be weeks, but, while I have been cleared for 'gate travel, I'm not yet on active duty, so you'd have nothing to lose by allowing me to stay there."

"Even if I felt comfortable letting you stay, which I don't, the Tok'ra have made it clear that they don't want our personnel on their base. And since they're doing this as a favor…"

"Uh, no, they're not." Jackson countered. "They're getting just as much from this arrangement as we are. They're saving Jack, not to help us, but to prolong the life of one of their operatives to figure out what he discovered on his last mission. And since this deal is mutually beneficial, I think we should get to make some decisions on how the situation is handled. Besides, aren't you uncomfortable with the fact that they don't want any of us there while they're holding one of our people?"

"You don't trust them?"

"Not with Jack's life."

"The Tok'ra saved your life not that long ago." Hammond reminded him.

Daniel shook his head. "Jacob saved my life." He leaned forward, pulling his hands out of his pockets and placing them flat on the desk. "Sir, if Jacob was the one who would be looking after Jack that would be one thing. But we don't know this Thoran guy and I'm not sure of his motives. All I do know is they probably don't have Jack's welfare at the top of their list of concerns and we need someone there who does."

"And you think that someone should be you?" Hammond knew that was exactly what Jackson was thinking, but he wanted to hear the reasoning behind it.

"Yes, I really do. Look, I'm almost back to nor…" he stopped himself before finishing the word, which Hammond knew would have been 'normal'. Daniel was looking down at his ruined right hand as he continued. "…full health, so I'll be okay there. I'll be able to take care of myself and Jack if anything should happen. Plus, the Tok'ra will probably see me as…well, harmless, so even if their motives aren't really in our best interest, they won't feel threatened by my presence." Jackson paused, looked Hammond straight in the eye, then added. "It makes sense, General. And I think you know it."

He did know it. He just didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to let the young man out from under the watchful eyes of Dr. Fraiser and himself. He didn't want to lose the archeologist again. But he knew Daniel was right. And if Hammond ever hoped to have SG-1 complete again, he'd have to get used to letting Jackson resume taking the risks that stepping through the 'gate always brought. So, reluctantly, he nodded his head.

"Alright, son. But I'm going to want you to check in every twelve hours. No excuses. And if anything goes wrong, you are to contact us immediately, not try to solve it on your own. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Daniel smiled, which was a welcome change from the sullen expression he'd worn since entering the office. "I'll let you get back to…" he gestured towards the briefing room and the impatiently waiting Tok'ra. "…and I'll go get packed." With that, he darted out of the room.

Hammond shook his head. He knew he'd done the right thing, but he still wasn't sure he liked it. And he knew for certain that the Tok'ra wouldn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel watched the Stargate disengage after Sam, Teal'c and the others had gone through back to the SGC. He had wanted to say goodbye to them in the underground base, and remain there with Jack, but was told that he was not allowed into the room where the implantation was taking place. He conceded to their terms only when they agreed to let him back in as soon as they finished. So, he'd accompanied the team back to the 'gate, had assured them he'd be fine, and had smiled and waved as they'd stepped through the event horizon. Now, he turned to head back to the tunnel that would allow him access to the Tok'ra base. Daniel crossed the short distance fairly quickly, noting the surprising lack of security. He knew that due to recent events, including the attack at Revana, the Tok'ra's numbers had been reduced significantly, but had assumed they'd still guard their bases better. He supposed they felt confident their hidden base would not be discovered by enemies. _Arrogance,_ he thought to himself, _must be a shared trait of the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld_. That thought made him more certain than ever that he'd made the right choice when he'd insisted on staying with Jack.

Daniel walked through the corridors, trying to remember the correct turns to reach the room where Jack was currently staying. It was easy to get lost, though, and he knew he'd probably already taken a wrong turn. He was just about to try and retrace his steps, when he heard voices coming from one of the rooms just around the corner. Daniel walked towards it, figuring he could ask one of them for directions, but as he got closer he began to make out what was being said.

"… should never have agreed to it!"

"The Tauri refused to cooperate if we did not." Daniel didn't recognize the first voice, but the second was clearly Thoran.

"Then we should have withdrawn our offer."

"Believe me, if there was another way to save Kanan, we would have simply told them that we could not help. But this is the only way we can learn of his last mission, so we must put up with the Tauri for the time being. Already, we are searching for a long term host, and when we find one, we shall send them on their way. It will not be long before they are gone and we will move on from here to an unknown location."

"And until then, what? This Daniel Jackson insists on staying close to O'Neill and I will not have Kanan discussing secret intelligence in front of him."

Thoran sighed. "Then we shall remove him from the room when needed. I doubt he will put up a fight."

"If he does, we must insist on sending him back." A third Tok'ra joined in.

"We will do that only if it becomes necessary. We cannot jeopardize our agreement."

"Why not? We have already begun the implantation. They cannot back out of the arrangement now." Tok'ra number two argued.

"And if we try to back out of our end, they will retaliate." Thoran pointed out.

"Fine." Number three conceded. "But I still believe allowing them onto our base to be a mistake."

"Noted." Thoran replied. "Now, we should go see how Kanan is doing."

Daniel heard them moving towards him, and turned to head back down the hall. As quickly as he was able, he retraced his steps. When he was almost back to the entrance, he realized that he was at the point where he'd originally taken a wrong turn. Taking the right corridor instead of the one straight ahead, he walked towards where he knew Jack was being kept. Now that there was no chance of his eavesdropping being discovered, he slowed his steps and thought about what he had overheard. Their words had upset him, but hadn't come as a surprise. Recently, the Tok'ra had come only when they needed something, and seldom even attempted to repay the help that the SGC had provided. They wanted Earth's people to risk their lives for the Tok'ra's benefit and cared little about the consequences.

Daniel reached the entrance to Jack's temporary room, and even though he'd been instructed not to enter until he was told to, he walked right in. He had made up his mind. He would remain by Jack's side until they were safely back on Earth. And if the Tok'ra tried to force him out, they'd have a hell of a fight on their hands.


	21. Chapter 21

Daniel leaned back in the chair and resisted the urge to close his eyes. He knew he needed the sleep, after all, he'd only been able to catch a few hour or so naps during the last three days. But as much as he wanted the rest, he wanted to be awake even more. He was afraid that if he slept, he'd miss his opportunity to speak with Jack. And that was something he was anxiously waiting for.

It hadn't taken long at all for Kanan to awaken once the implant procedure was completed. Daniel had immediately asked to talk with Jack, but the Tok'ra that was currently residing in his friend's body had informed him that the human host was still too weak to come forward, and doing so would inhibit the healing process. It made sense, but Daniel still didn't feel comfortable with it. It was disconcerting for him to see Jack's eyes flash and hear the strange Goa'uld accent in his voice. He tried to concentrate on being relieved that his friend was alive, but he needed to hear Jack tell him that everything was okay, complain about having a snake in his head, or even tell a few slightly offensive jokes about the Tok'ra. Then Daniel could allow himself to feel relieved. But now, three days later, Kanan was still the only one who spoke. Daniel was not really convinced that Jack was still recovering, and had made the mistake of voicing that belief to the Tok'ra. They expressed outrage at the thought that one of their own was being accused of suppressing the host as a Goa'uld would, and tried to use that as an excuse to banish Daniel from their base. He simply threatened them with retaliation from the SGC and an end to their alliance. They backed down. Daniel knew they would, since the threat had worked after they tried to remove him from Jack's side as Kanan told of his previous mission. Of course, after he said it the first time, he'd gone and spoke to Hammond about it during his check in appointment, and had gotten permission to make good on the threat if he had to. He figured it wouldn't come to that. The Tok'ra's dwindling numbers meant that they wouldn't do anything to risk a confrontation or the loss of a valuable resource. But the tension between the Tok'ra and himself was increasing as the hours passed. And Kanan seemed to become more and more agitated with Daniel's presence.

"Dr. Jackson," Kanan spoke up. "I am sure that you would be more comfortable lying down on one of the many beds in this facility. Perhaps some sleep will do well for you, as you appear to be rather worn out. If you wish I can summon…"

"I'm fine." Daniel insisted. "And as I've already told you, I have no intention of leaving this room until I can speak with Jack. I don't suppose you're ready to let me do that?"

"It is not I that am not ready. This host…"

"Jack." Daniel hated his friend being referred to only as 'this host'.

Kanan didn't seem to care about Daniel's feelings on the matter, and continued as though the archeologist had not spoken. "… is not yet well enough to possess the energy to converse with you."

"So you keep saying."

"Do you doubt my word?"

Daniel, normally very diplomatic, had had it with this guy. "Yes, Kanan, I doubt your word. In fact, I doubt all of them. Jack's body is healed. So why are you suppressing him like this? Why…"

"That is enough." Kanan growled. "I will not allow you to…"

"To what? Tell the truth? Ask you to do the same?"

"I have told you the truth. This host is too weak to control this body."

"No. No, he's not." Daniel shook his head. "I'm not sure what your game is, but I will find out."

Jack's face was distorted by Kanan's anger. "There is nothing for you to discover, and if there was, you would not be allowed to do so."

"Not allowed?" Daniel repeated incredulously. "Um, just so you know, I'm here to make sure things go smoothly. And if that means finding out why you are so damn determine to have complete control over that man's body, then I'll do so whether I'm 'allowed' or not."

"I do not have time for this." Kanan announced.

"What, am I keeping you from some…" Daniel's comment was cut short as Jack's fist caught him in the jaw. He slumped back in the chair as the world momentarily went dark.

When his surroundings came back into view a few seconds later, Daniel saw that Kanan was almost out of the room. Without thinking, he jumped up from the chair and took hold of the back of Kanan's shirt. Using all his strength, he spun the Tok'ra around to face him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daniel asked.

"Do not try to stop me." Kanan warned in a low and dangerous voice. "I need to do this and I will not let you or the others stop me."

"Stop you from what? What's so important that you…" This time, Daniel saw the right hook coming and took a step back to avoid it. He then grabbed the fist in his left hand and bent the arm around, trying to pin it behind Kanan's back. Unfortunately, Jack had always been stronger than Daniel was and the added strength of the symbiote made it a very unfair fight. Kanan easily pulled away from Daniel's hold, and twisted the young man's arm behind him. Daniel was then slammed up against the wall, his left arm held at a painful angle. He thrust his right elbow behind him, jabbing Kanan in the midsection. The Tok'ra grunted in pain, but didn't ease up on his hold.

Jack's face brushed up against Daniel's ear, as the thing inside of him spoke in almost a whisper. "Try to fight me, and I'll make sure that this hand is as pathetically useless as your other." To prove his point, he ground the bones of Daniel's left hand together as he pushed harder against the arm. Despite his best efforts not to, Daniel let out a low moan. Satisfied, Jack's fingers ceased their work on his hand, and Kanan continued to speak. "I'm leaving and you will not stop me. I will not hesitate to make sure you are not a threat to my mission."

"What mission?" Daniel asked through clenched teeth. "You're not supposed to go anywhere until you are in your permanent host body. You can't risk Jack's life like that."

"This is too important. I won't leave her."

Despite himself, Daniel was intrigued. "Her?" Before he could ask any further questions, Jack's hand grabbed his hair, pulled Daniel's head back, then slammed it into the wall. Once again, Daniel's world went black.

Daniel figured that everyone must be right. He must really have a thick skull, because he heard Kanan's retreating footsteps as he came to. Grateful that he'd only been out for a few seconds, he pushed himself up and slowly got to his feet. Daniel reached up to touch his forehead and was relieved to discover that he wasn't bleeding. He guessed that Kanan hadn't used as much force as he could have, which seemed a little odd. The Tok'ra was clearly desperate, but had held back when attempting to render Daniel unconscious. He hoped that that was a sign that maybe Jack had some influence over the symbiote's actions. Daniel stood for a moment, allowing his head to stop spinning and his vision to regain focus. Then he hurried out into the hall. If Kanan was going on some sort of mission, he'd be headed for the Stargate. Daniel briefly considered alerting the rest of the Tok'ra, but decided against it. There was too much risk that they would refuse to help stop one of their own, and they might even try to prevent him from doing so. Instead, he made his way through the tunnels, and up out of the Tok'ra base. He came into view of the 'gate just in time to see Kanan run through the open wormhole. Quickly, Daniel reached the DHD and committed the symbols to memory just as the 'gate shut down and the dial home device went dark.

Daniel stared at it for a long moment wondering what to do. He knew he should contact Hammond immediately and inform him of what had happened. Unfortunately, Daniel had left his vest with both the GDO and his radio back in the underground base. If he returned for them, there was a chance he'd be confronted by the Tok'ra and the decision of how to proceed would be taken from him. He didn't trust the Tok'ra to act in Jack's best interest, so he figured the best choice he had was to try and pursue Kanan on his own.

He dialed the symbols he'd seen randomly, leaving the point of origin for last, then pressed the center crystal. Nothing happened. Daniel tried another combination. Still nothing. He dialed ten more sequences with similar results. With a sigh, he tried another. Thirteen was his lucky number. Daniel stared at the active Stargate. He knew there was a chance that this wasn't the right combination, that stepping through would take him to the wrong world. He walked up and touched the event horizon. No. This was it. Somehow, he just knew that this would take him to where Kanan had force Jack's body to go. Daniel pulled the Berretta from his holster with his left hand, took a deep breath, and stepped through, determined to get his friend out of whatever trouble the Tok'ra had gotten him into.


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as Daniel was through the 'gate he raised his berretta, bracing his left wrist with his right to try and minimize the effects of the kickback should he need to fire. He swept his gaze over the area surrounding the Stargate. He was alone. If there were any hostiles on this world, they had yet to discover that they had intruders. Daniel cautiously stepped away from the 'gate, still scanning the area around him. Without knowing where he was or who else could be nearby, he was determined not to let his guard down. He had to help Jack, and getting hurt, captured, or killed would be kind of counter-productive to that goal.

The trees and bushes around him were still, but there were obvious signs of someone having been through there recently. It seemed as though Kanan hadn't taken advantage of Jack's black-ops training when it came to covering his trail. He'd probably been in too much of a rush to accomplish whatever the hell it was that had drawn him to this planet to be bothered with something like stealth. No matter. It just made it that much easier for Daniel to track him. If that's what he decided to do.

Daniel figured he had two options. Option number one was to assume that whatever Kanan's mission was, it would be handled quickly and he'd soon be returning to the 'gate. If he was trying to acquire an object or a person (he had mentioned a 'her'), it would probably only be a matter of hours before he'd be ready to escape this planet. In that case, the best thing for Daniel to do would be to remain where he was and guard the Stargate. If, however, his mission was something that took a long time (such as acting as a Tok'ra spy in a Goa'uld stronghold) waiting wouldn't really be a good choice. Also there was a possibility that Kanan wasn't such a good guy and was actually reporting to a System Lord here. And even if he was a pretty decent Tok'ra on a short mission, there was always the risk that something might go wrong and he'd be captured. If any of those scenarios proved true, Daniel would need to take option number two: follow Kanan and get him out of here and back to the relative safety of the Tok'ra base. Of course, if he did try to track Kanan, there was always the chance that he might have already completed his task and was heading back on a different path, which would cause Daniel to miss him completely. But if he remained here and Kanan ended up getting Jack captured or killed… Daniel was moving off into the woods before he even completed that thought.

He walked quickly down the path of broken branches and trampled underbrush that the Tok'ra had left in its wake. With each step, his mind wandered to the possible outcomes of Kanan's impromptu mission and none of them were comforting. With each step, he picked up speed, hoping to prevent any of the things he'd imagined from coming true. Less than five minutes into his pursuit, Daniel was running full speed, his arms up to block the tree branches from scratching his face. He forgot all about being cautious, instead focusing on getting to Jack before the symbiote inside of his friend could cause any more trouble than it already had. He pushed himself, running faster and faster as he closed the distance between himself and Kanan. Daniel probably would have kept up that insane pace until he'd reached wherever his destination might be if his body hadn't suddenly protested about the brutal treatment it had been forced to endure. One moment he was running and the next found him down on his knees, gasping for breath, with no recollection of how he'd come to that position. He knew he had to get up again, but all his strength had abandoned him. He now felt the exhaustion from too little sleep, the steady throbbing in his head from the blows he'd taken in his fight with Kanan, and the dull pain in his left leg that told him he'd strained the recently healed muscles. Daniel knew that he'd need to take a break before he would be able to continue. As he settled back against the rough surface of a particularly large tree, he scolded himself for his rash actions. If he'd kept at a normal speed, he'd probably have reached his goal with no problems. He should have known that his body wasn't ready for this kind of abuse. And not only had his stupidity caused him to collapse and waste time recovering (time that Jack might not have), but he knew that he could have gotten himself ambushed as he had raced through the woods completely oblivious to his surroundings. It definitely wasn't the brightest move he'd ever made.

It was at least a good ten minutes before Daniel felt up to resuming his pursuit. Gripping the tree with his left hand to provide support, he struggled to his feet. Once he was sure that he was steady enough, he took a step forward. Then another. So far, so good. Confident that he wouldn't have a relapse, Daniel started back down the path Kanan had left.

After only a few minutes of walking at a quick yet reasonable pace, Daniel heard someone headed in his direction. No, make that multiple someones. Directly in front of him, but just out of sight, one or perhaps two people were crashing through the trees and bushes. Further in the distance, though not as far away as Daniel might like, came the recognizable shouts of a large group of Jaffa. A large group of very upset-sounding Jaffa. It made sense that the Jaffa were probably chasing whoever was closing in on Daniel's position, and it was more than likely that the 'whoever' was Kanan, but Daniel didn't want to take any chances. He flung himself behind the closest tree capable of hiding him from anyone approaching from the direction he'd heard the sounds from. He then peered around the trunk, waiting to get a look at the person or persons headed his way. He didn't have long to wait. Mere seconds later, Kanan came into view, half-dragging a woman with short red hair that was plastered to her face with sweat. She tripped over her dark robes as she tried to keep up with him, all the while protesting that they'd never reach the Stargate. Seeing as to how they had what sounded like quite a few Jaffa gaining on them and neither seemed to be armed, Daniel had to agree with her. They'd never make it without help. Fortunately for them, Daniel was more than willing to provide that help.

When they were just a couple of feet away, Daniel stepped out in front of them. Kanan came to an abrupt stop, his surprise clearly showing on Jack's face.

"Dr. Jackson! What… what are you doing here?"

Daniel considered asking him the same question, but the sounds of the advancing Jaffa convinced him that those answers could wait. "We really don't have time for a chat."

"Then why are you stopping me?" Kanan demanded.

"I'm not." Daniel insisted. "Get her through the 'gate. I'll cover you." He raised his gun to emphasize his point.

Kanan scowled at him. "You? You'll never be able to buy us enough time to…"

Daniel cut him off. "I won't if you insist on standing around talking until the troops show up. Now go! I'll watch your backs. Go!"

The woman spoke up. "Please, listen to him. We must go. If _he_ catches us…"

Kanan looked between her and Daniel, then nodded. Without so much as a 'thank you', he pushed past the archeologist and ran towards the Stargate. Daniel watched them disappear into the distance, before turning to face the oncoming Jaffa.

As they drew closer, Daniel realized that there were probably half-a-dozen closing in on him and what sounded like three times that amount a bit further back. No way would his handgun be able to take them all out, but it was too late to back down now. He stepped back behind the tree and watched as the first one came into view. He knew the bullets would have little effect on his opponent's armor, so he allowed the Jaffa to almost reach his hiding place before aiming and firing the gun. The warrior dropped to the ground with a bullet in his head. Daniel had already shot a second Jaffa by the time the remaining ones realized what had happened and a third was taken out before they got themselves to cover. They began to return fire with their staff weapons, causing Daniel to have to duck for cover after every shot he took. Half of the first group was down, but now it would be more difficult to eliminate the rest. And more were rapidly approaching.

Daniel fired multiple times before a cry indicated he'd hit another. The trees around him were being hit by blasts from a staff weapon, and it took Daniel a moment to realize that they were coming from only one source. Four were dead, one was firing at him, but where was the other? The snapping of a twig was the only warning he got that the Jaffa had circled around behind him, and the warning hadn't come in time. Daniel threw himself to the ground, but not before a blast had clipped his right shoulder. Groaning in agony, he rolled onto his back and fired up at the Jaffa that was standing over him. The bullet impacted with the armor and ricocheted, almost hitting Daniel. Luckily, his second shot didn't miss. The Jaffa's body slumped down on top of him. Daniel kicked at it, trying to push the dead weight off of himself before the dead warrior's buddy could get to him and finish him off. He'd just managed to sit up, trying to ignore the burning pain in his shoulder, when Daniel saw the last one of his opponents rushing at him. He raised his berretta, and pulled the trigger. Click. He was out of ammo. Daniel looked from his empty handgun to the staff weapon pointed at his face, heard the sounds of the rest of the Jaffa drawing nearer, and wondered what the hell he was going to do now.


	23. Chapter 23

"Surrender, in the name of your god, Ba'al." The Jaffa loomed over Daniel, staff weapon aimed at his face to indicate the fate of anyone who would refuse his command. It wasn't the weapon that caught the archeologist's attention, though. It was the name that had been mentioned. Ba'al.

Ba'al. Where had he heard that name before? Wait, wasn't he… Yes, that was the slightly goth-looking System Lord Daniel had seen at the summit he'd infiltrated earlier that year. The one Yu had warned him of. From what he understood, Ba'al was considered ruthless, even for a Goa'uld.

Daniel dropped his berretta to the ground and raised his hands. "Okay, okay. I surrender."

"I should kill you now." The Jaffa growled, staring at the body of his comrade that lay by Daniel's feet.

"I think your 'god' might be a little upset with you making the decision to execute a prisoner without consulting him." Daniel really hoped that that was true.

"Silence! Now get to your feet. When we return to his fortress, Lord Ba'al will determine your fate. But know this; if you try anything, I will not hesitate to kill you and allow our god to revive you if he so chooses."

So, Ba'al had a sarcophagus and was not afraid to use it. Great, this rescue mission just wasn't going as well as Daniel could have hoped for. As he slowly stood up, careful not to upset either his injured shoulder or the Jaffa warrior, he heard more of the soldiers closing in. Once they arrived, escape would be impossible. If Daniel hoped to evade capture, he'd have to act now.

The Jaffa gestured for Daniel to go back out onto the path. The archeologist took one step forward, then stumbled. He turned slightly as he fell, landing face down on the corpse with his back to the Jaffa. Daniel groaned as his wounded right shoulder collided with the armor covering the fallen warrior's chest. Trying to keep his body perfectly still, he felt around with his left hand, searching desperately for the object he'd glimpsed as he'd stood earlier. He hoped the Jaffa couldn't see what he was up to.

"Stand." The rough voice ordered him.

"Can't." Daniel moaned, pitching his voice to sound as if he were barely conscious. It wasn't far from the truth.

"Stand now, or I will kill you where you lay."

"Fine. Yes, I'll stand. Just give me a second." As the words left Daniel's mouth, his hand came upon what he'd been trying to find. "Okay, I'm getting up now. Just please, don't shoot." Daniel rolled over onto his back, smoothly pulling the zat from the dead Jaffa's holster and aiming it at the live one. Without hesitation, he fired. Twice. Normally he'd settle for merely stunning his enemy, but he didn't want to risk the Jaffa coming to before he'd gotten away. _If _he managed to get away. Others were approaching and there was no chance that he'd be able to outrun them in his current condition. Hell, he'd be lucky if he was still conscious when they arrived.

_Can't afford to think like that._ Daniel scolded himself. He shifted until his shoulders and head were leaned up against the side of the body he'd taken the zat from. In that position, he'd have a clear view of the path, while remaining partially hidden. Daniel raised the zat, aware that if it had been his left shoulder that had been shot, he'd be completely helpless. He didn't have time to be grateful for small favors, though, since the first of the next wave of Jaffa suddenly came into view.

Knowing that surprise would be his best advantage, Daniel held his fire until all of them were out in the open. The first two bent over the fallen Jaffa, then looked around to find the cause of their companions' deaths. Daniel didn't give them that chance. The zat was easier for him to use one-handed, fired more rapidly than his handgun, and never ran out of ammo. It wasn't long before five more bodies joined the first group's on the forest floor.

As soon as they were all down, Daniel struggled to his feet. The last dozen or so Jaffa were close by and he didn't kid himself by thinking he would be able to take them out the same way. But still, he'd never be able to elude them long enough to get back to the 'gate. Not on the path anyway. His mind made up, Daniel began to walk further into the woods, taking care not to leave an obvious trail. He hadn't gotten far, when he heard voices from behind him.

"Jaffa, kree!"

Daniel crouched down in the bushes, trying to remain as quiet as possible. He knew the chances of them searching in this area for him were slim, as it was more likely that they'd continue down the path towards the Stargate, but that didn't mean he wanted to do anything that might announce his presence.

"How could this have happened?"

"It appears the intruder got a hold of one of their weapons and killed them all."

"But these ones did not die from a zat'nik'tel. It looks as though they were hit by a projectile weapon."

"Explain how that could be when you assured me that the intruder was unarmed."

"He was."

"These dead bodies seem to tell otherwise."

"He used no weapon while infiltrating our god's fortress, nor did he attempt to defend himself when we gave chase."

"This debate is useless. These guards have only just died. We cannot be far from the intruder. He is headed towards the Chaapa'ai and we will see that he does not escape. You three, stay and secure the area. The rest of you will continue on with me."

Daniel heard their agreements, then the sounds of the majority of the Jaffa heading off. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to contain his anxiety. He had hoped that they would all go towards the 'gate. Daniel had bought Kanan enough time to get through, so there was no risk of the Jaffa capturing or killing him and his girlfriend, but Daniel himself was a long way from being safe. And with three Jaffa patrolling this area, he would have to get a little further away to avoid detection. And he'd have to get further away very quietly.

Keeping himself as low to the ground as possible without actually having to crawl, Daniel slowly made his way deeper into the woods. He carefully placed each step, so as not to crack any branches or rustle any leaves. If any of the three Jaffa discovered him now, the resulting firefight would surely bring the rest of them running. And that would result in a battle he couldn't win. For now, he'd just have to take care to remain extra stealthy. Since no one was pursuing him, Daniel felt safe enough to travel in a straight line. It would make it much easier to find his way back to the 'gate after the Jaffa inevitably called off the search for Kanan.

Daniel planned to travel for at least a couple of hours, but his body had different ideas. This was the second time within this rescue mission that he'd pushed himself too far. Luckily, he recognized the early warning signs and after about twenty minutes of walking, he knew he needed to rest or he'd pass out. Daniel sank down onto the leaf covered ground and sat leaning against a tree for a few minutes, but it didn't seem to be helping. If anything, he felt that he was growing weaker by the second. Against his better judgment, brought on by many missions and countless training sessions with Jack, Daniel lay down on his left side and closed his eyes. Maybe all he needed was a brief rest.

When Daniel opened his eyes again, he saw nothing. After a moment of panic, he realized that he was still in the woods, it was nighttime, and some clouds had covered the moon, stealing away the minimal light it had provided. But without knowing this planet's rotation, he didn't have any clue as to how long he'd been asleep. Nor did he know when it would once again be light enough to start to make his way to the Stargate. And on top of it all, he still didn't feel strong enough to make the hike. His exhaustion hadn't waned, his headache had gotten worse, and the wound on his right shoulder was burning. On the plus side, Daniel didn't hear any tell-tale signs of Jaffa close to his position. His best course of action would be to wait until sunrise and pray that the conditions would improve. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all he had. Daniel once again shut his eyes and immediately fell back asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

The next time Daniel awoke, sunlight was streaming down between the leaves, giving him his first clear view of the woods. There wasn't much to see. Trees, bushes, a few small rocks, and a tiny, strange looking, furry creature that was chewing on his shoelaces. Daniel kicked at it, and it made a high pitched squeal and ran off into the underbrush. The young man groaned and sat up stiffly. His muscles ached from the awkward sleeping position, but he felt more energized than he had since coming to this planet. Unfortunately, the burning in his right shoulder had gotten worse, indicating that the wound was most likely infected. But there was nothing that could be done about it at that moment. Daniel reached down with his left hand and shoved the now frayed shoelaces back into his boot. He would have to get moving soon. The archeologist realized that he was a bit hungry and extremely thirsty, but he had neither food nor water. He'd left everything back in the Tok'ra base. As he carefully stood up, Daniel mentally chastised himself for undertaking the worst-planned rescue mission in the history of the SGC.

Daniel figured that the easiest way to the 'gate would be to take the path he'd traveled on the previous night. But, even if the Jaffa had called off the search by now, there was still a risk that he'd be spotted since the greatly trampled area wouldn't provide any cover. Although the hike would be more difficult, he decided to remain where the trees were denser and walk parallel to the path.

Despite the rough terrain, Daniel managed to keep up a decent pace, all the while clutching the zat in his left hand, while his right batted away branches and various insects. As he pushed some vines back from his face, he felt the thorns tear into the flesh on the back of his hand. Daniel knew his palm was probably bleeding as well, but he ignored the injuries. After all, it wasn't as if he could damage his right hand any more than it already was.

He lost all track of time and the distance he'd traveled, so he was quite surprised when the Stargate came into view. Part of him had believed that he'd never make it, and he was pleased that he'd been wrong. But Daniel didn't step out into the clearing right away, though. Everything looked quiet, but he knew that appearances could be deceiving. Silently, he made his way around the perimeter, searching for any signs that he wasn't alone. When he came to the spot closest to the DHD and still had met with no resistance, he scanned the clearing one last time, then made a mad dash to the devise.

Daniel dialed the Tok'ra base as quickly as possible, then stared at the Stargate impatiently until it activated. He was running towards it before the wormhole had even stabilized. Without so much as a glance back at the planet that had caused him so much trouble, Daniel stepped though the event horizon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Samantha Carter was finding it difficult to keep herself from punching the Tok'ra in front of her. She was tired of dealing with the species in general, and Thoran in particular. The SGC had been contacted a few hours ago and informed that Kanan had returned from an unauthorized rescue mission, but that Daniel Jackson, who had followed him, hadn't made it back. According to Kanan, the young archeologist had stayed behind to hold off the pursuing Jaffa and allow the Tok'ra to escape. He seemed to feel that Daniel would have had no hope of surviving such an encounter. Upon receiving this information, Sam and Teal'c had gated to the planet, wanting to speak with Kanan themselves in the hopes of putting together a rescue operation to retrieve Daniel. Instead, they were met by Thoran, which was when Sam's headache had begun. To say the Tok'ra was being difficult would be an understatement. Sam and Teal'c were denied access to the base and were informed that Kanan was being placed into his permanent host and thus could not answer any questions. They were not even told which planet Daniel was currently on. And now, after trying to deal with Thoran's evasiveness for God knew how long, Sam was at the end of her patience.

"We're not asking for you to participate." Sam insisted. "If you could just give us the 'gate coordinates, we'll go after Daniel ourselves."

"As I've already stated, any rescue attempt will fail. Ba'al's base is an impenetrable fortress. Besides, I expect that Dr. Jackson is already dead."

Sam really didn't want to contemplate that. They'd come so close to losing him only a handful of months ago and she didn't want to believe that all he'd been through since had been for nothing.

"Ba'al would most likely keep Daniel Jackson alive to acquire information." Teal'c pointed out.

"In which case, he'd be kept where you'd never be able to reach him." Thoran countered.

"Kanan managed to get in and successfully rescue someone." Sam argued.

"He had knowledge of the area that no one else possesses."

"Then let us speak with him." Sam requested for what felt like the hundredth time.

"It is impossible. Kanan is being implanted in his permanent host. It will be a while before he is ready to talk. And when he is, we will be the first to…"

Suddenly, the Stargate sprang to life, cutting off the rest of Thoran's sentence. The three of them stared at it for a moment before Sam turned to the Tok'ra.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No. Perhaps it is your superiors, calling to receive your report."

Sam shook her head. "No. We're not supposed to check in for another few hours." With a nod to Teal'c, she pulled her gun out and aimed it at the 'gate, as the Jaffa leveled his staff weapon in the same direction. She tensed as the wormhole formed. A few seconds later, a figure stumbled out. Sam recognized immediately who it was.

"Daniel!" She cried out in relief at seeing her friend.

As Daniel took a few steps towards her, she noticed the slight limp he'd had before leaving the SGC seemed to have gotten worse. His left hand was trying to clutch his right shoulder while still gripping a zat. He only managed to cross a third of the distance between them, before collapsing to his knees. Sam was at his side an instant later. She had already put away her gun, and now placed one hand on his left shoulder even as she used her other to take away his weapon. She dropped the zat to the ground and pried his hand from his shoulder. It was a mess. Blood had stiffened the material and glued it to the wound beneath. When she put her hand close, she felt the heat from infection.

"Sam?" Daniel's voice sounded weak.

She lifted her gaze from his injury to his face. He stared back at her with eyes that looked tired and were glazed with pain. His forehead was bruised and there were a few small scratches on his pale skin. Sam moved her hand to his cheek, and smiled reassuringly.

"You're okay, Daniel. You made it back, you're going to be fine."

"Jack… I mean Kanan… I… is he…"

"He got back hours ago, Daniel. Thanks to you, he's doing alright."

"Oh, good." The archeologist's eyes closed, and for a moment, Sam thought he'd fallen asleep right there.

"Teal'c, can you get Daniel back to the SGC while I stay here with the colonel?"

"No!" the response hadn't come from the Jaffa. Daniel's eyes were wide open again and he was violently shaking his head. "Sam… Jack… I want to stay with Jack. I…I need to make sure he'll be okay here."

"Daniel, you're injured."

"Sam, please." Daniel's weak voice made his plea sound rather pathetic.

"Can the Tok'ra not cure him here?" Teal'c inquired.

Sam turned to Thoran. It was obvious the man didn't really want to help, but knew better than to refuse after Daniel had saved one of their own. The Tok'ra gave a short nod.

"Okay, Daniel. We'll all stay here, okay?"

He gave a small smile, nodded, then closed his eyes and slumped against Sam. His sudden weight almost knocked her over.

"Daniel?" He didn't respond, but she could see that he was still breathing alright. She looked up at Teal'c. "I can use a hand."

The large Jaffa reached down and scooped up Daniel as one would a small child. Sam got to her feet, and followed the others into the underground base. Things finally seemed to be taking a turn for the better.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack O'Neill decided that he really hated the Tok'ra. He thought he had hated them before, but as it turned out he'd just sort of disliked them. Now, though, now he hated them. Despised them even. And if he could think of a word stronger than that, he'd use it as well. Maybe he'd ask Daniel when the linguist woke up. And speaking of Daniel…

Jack looked down at his friend, who was fast asleep. The younger man had already been healed by the time Jack had gotten in to see him, but when Carter had told him the condition Daniel had been in when he'd returned, Jack had become furious and demanded to see Kanan, thoughts of strangling the Tok'ra running through his mind. Unfortunately, his second-in-command had figured out the reasons for his request and had firmly told him that he was not allowed to harm anyone, no matter how much they may have earned it. So, instead of taking out his frustration on a very deserving Tok'ra, Jack was forced to sit and patiently wait for Daniel to awaken.

Carter and Teal'c had just left to report in to Hammond, leaving Jack alone with Daniel for a little while. The young man was currently sleeping off the exhaustion brought on by too much action and too little sleep. Jack knew he'd be fine when he woke up, but still hated to see Daniel laying there so motionless. It brought back too many bad memories. The colonel was tempted to shake the archeologist awake just to ease his own mind, to convince himself that his friend was really okay. Of course if he did, Daniel would complain to Carter about it, and she'd tell Fraiser, and Jack really didn't want to deal with the doctor when she would inevitably chew him out for it. Maybe he could find some way to 'accidentally' wake Daniel…

Just as Jack was considering that possibility, the younger man shifted slightly, scrunched his face up and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, before relaxing back against the bed. Even then, his good hand clenched and unclenched repeatedly. Jack was familiar with those signs and what they meant: Daniel was in the middle of a nightmare. He wondered if it was due to the events of the past few days. Then again, it could also be one of a hundred or more other experiences. The past five years hadn't exactly been kind to Daniel. But no matter what the cause, the nightmare provided Jack with an excuse to do what he'd wanted to do since he'd first stepped into the room hours ago. He was going to wake up Daniel.

He stood and bent over the sleeping man, grabbing his shoulders and gently shaking him. "Daniel, wake up." The only response he received was a mumbled reply in some unknown language. Jack shook a little harder. "Hey, Dannyboy, wake up." Daniel opened his eyes, squinted at Jack, then blinked rapidly as if trying to clear his vision. "'Morning sleepy head."

"Jack? Is that… I mean, Kanan… are you…"

"Snake free, Danny." Jack grinned.

A look of immense relief appeared across the archeologist's features. "Great. That's… I mean that's…"

"Great?" Jack supplied.

"Yeah." Daniel agreed.

"I thought so."

There was silence for a moment.

"What happened to Kanan?" The younger man finally asked.

"Oh, you know, he moved on to a permanent host. One that doesn't hate his guts."

"They found someone already?"

Jack shrugged. "I know. Hard to believe they could ever find anyone willing to be with that…" Before he could get into his rather profane description, Daniel sat up and swung his legs to dangle off the side of the bed. "Hey, maybe you should take it easy."

"I feel fine, Jack."

"Sure you do."

"Really, I feel great."

"Oh, first it's 'fine', now it's 'great'? What's next? Fantastic? Super? Marvelous?"

"Seriously, Jack. I'm fine."

"And we're back to fine."

Daniel shook his head. "So, how'd they find a host this quickly? For Kanan, I mean."

Jack held up his index finger, as if scolding his friend. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. Our conversation was about Kanan's new host. Then _you_ changed it to ask me how I was. I answered and am now getting our conversation back on track."

Jack considered arguing his point further, but knew that it would be useless. So, with a roll of his eyes to express his frustration, he answered Daniel's question. "It seems that girl you guys rescued was some old girlfriend or whatnot and was so grateful for the assistance that she agreed to become his host."

Daniel blinked. "Uh, so they were lovers and now…" His voice trailed off.

"Yeah. Kind of an awkward relationship if you ask me."

Daniel nodded his agreement.

After a minute Jack asked "So, why didn't you contact the base."

"What?"

"You followed that Tok'ra on some half-assed rescue op without any provisions. The least you could've done was let the SGC know where you were going. Maybe get some backup. But you didn't. So I want to know what the hell you were thinking!" Jack realized that he had raised his voice with that last sentence, but he couldn't help it. Daniel had given him a good scare. Again.

"Jack, I couldn't contact anyone. After Kanan attacked me…"

Jack stared at him in surprise. "What do you mean attacked you?"

Daniel looked confused. "In the room, when he…you don't remember?"

Jack shook his head. "I remember them getting ready to do the implantation, a word I never intend to use again, then I woke up back here and was told you were recuperating. That's my week so far."

"Oh." Was Daniel's only response.

"Yeah, oh." Jack took a deep breath. "So, care to fill me in."

"Uh, Kanan wanted to go on an unauthorized rescue mission and I was in his way. He attacked and fled. I followed. I would have contacted the base but I didn't have my radio or GDO, so I went after him. By the time we ran into each other in the woods, he had that woman with him and a couple dozen Jaffa close behind. I told them to get to the 'gate and I stayed behind to provide cover." At this point Jack gave him a disapproving look. He was more than a little ticked off that his friend had put his life on the line like that. He felt it was his job to protect Daniel, not the other way around. Daniel correctly identified the look Jack shot him and responded. "They were unarmed and I had a gun. It was the correct call." He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "And after some fighting, I was able to slip away, get through the 'gate and everyone made it back."

"Yes, but not in one piece." Jack stared at him.

"Jack, I'm…"

"Yeah, I know. You're 'fine'."

Daniel smiled. "Well, now that that's settled, can we get back to the base. This really isn't my favorite place at the moment."

Jack knew they should wait for the others to get back. On the other hand, Carter and Teal'c were already at the 'gate so… "Sure. I'm all set to go. I was just waiting for my lazy archeologist to finally wake up."

As Daniel stood up, Jack held out his glasses. Daniel grabbed them with his left hand and started for the doorway. Before he could exit the room, however, Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. The young man turned towards him, a quizzical expression on his face. "Thanks." Jack said.

Daniel nodded and they both started down the hall. Jack couldn't wait to get home and away from the Tok'ra. Which reminded him….

"Hey, Daniel, you're a linguist, right? So, is there any word stronger than despise?"


	26. Chapter 26

Jack walked towards the briefing room, in such a good mood that he was practically whistling. He has no clue as to what this unscheduled briefing was about, but he hoped it involved a mission. He didn't even care what the mission was, he just wanted to take his team off-world. His whole team. Just a day ago Daniel had been cleared to return to full active duty and was officially reassigned to SG-1, although in Jack's opinion the civilian member of his team had never really left. Of course, Jack had suggested that it was a great reason for a celebration and had insisted that they get a cake 'for Daniel'. Jack smiled at the memory of his friend's reaction.

"_Jack, you really didn't have to do all this." Daniel stood staring at the makeshift 'Welcome Back to SG-1' banner Jack had pestered Carter into printing up, which now hung in the cluttered office. The archeologist's desk had been temporarily cleared off to make room for the festively decorated vanilla cake with extra frosting. Carter, Teal'c, and Jonas had gotten everything set while Jack had done what he did best… he distracted Daniel long enough for the others to complete their task. Then he'd 'let' the younger man return to his office, walking right beside him and suppressing a grin as they'd entered. Carter and Jonas had smiled and clapped, and Teal'c had marginally inclined his head. Jack clapped Daniel on the shoulder as the other shook his head and insisted that the impromptu party wasn't necessary._

"_We couldn't let this occasion go by unnoticed." Jack declared._

"_You just wanted the cake." Daniel shot back._

"_I'm shocked that you would say such a thing." The colonel put a fake hurt expression on his face._

"_Jack, you would come up with an excuse for cake everyday if you could get away with it."_

"_Well…"_

"_He's right, sir." Carter spoke up._

"_That's insubordination, Major."_

"_We are not on a mission, O'Neill." Teal'c pointed out. "Nor did you give her any orders which she did not carry out. Therefore, Major Carter cannot be accused of insubordination. Also, both her and Daniel Jackson are correct about your affinity for cake."_

_In desperation, Jack turned to Jonas. "Come on, you gotta help me."_

"_Sorry, Dr. Jacks… uh, I mean Daniel, is my boss. I've got to back him up."_

"_Thanks a lot." Jack pouted. "Traitors. All of you."_

"_So, um…can I have my cake now?" Daniel asked._

"_Oh, now you want it."_

"_Never said I didn't."_

"_You implied it."_

"_Uh, no I didn't"_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_I didn't."_

"_You did."_

"_Jack."_

"_Daniel?"_

"_I want my cake."_

"_Well, sure. Why didn't you say so?"_

_Daniel just laughed, shook his head and stepped forward to cut the cake. Jack watched as his friend held the knife steadily in his left hand and effortlessly sliced the dessert. At that moment he knew for sure that despite all that had happened in the last five months, everything was going to work out just fine._

Now as he entered the briefing room, Jack's smile, and his good mood, began to fade. Hammond sat at the head of the briefing table, Cater sat next to him on one side while Teal'c and Jonas Quinn sat across from her. Daniel was no where to be seen.

"Colonel, care to join us?" Hammond motioned to the empty chair next to Carter. Jack realized he'd been standing in the doorway, unmoving, for at least a full minute.

"Where's Daniel?"

"Have a seat, and everything will be explained."

Reluctantly, Jack joined the briefing. As soon as he was seated, Hammond nodded to Carter, signaling her to begin.

"At approximately 0700 this morning, we received a transmission from P2S-4C3."

As Jack tried to figure out which planet that was, Hammond spoke up.

"The man identified himself as Commander Hale, Chairman of the Kelownan Defense Council."

_Kelowna._ Jack thought, as a sick feeling began to form in his stomach.

"Well, he's been promoted." Jonas commented. "When I left, he was Undersecretary for Military Appropriations."

"Well, according to their commander," Major Carter continued. "The Kelownan government wants to reestablish trade relations with Earth."

"I hope you diplomatically told him where to shove it." Jack stated.

Hammond gave him a look that was somehow both understanding yet disapproving. "It's not that simple, Colonel."

"Why not?" Jack looked around the table. "Do any of you remember what happened to Daniel? Or the fact that they tried to blame him?" The Air Force colonel could not believe that the others would even consider talking with those people, let alone create an alliance with them.

"I don't think it's fair to judge the entire population by the actions of a few scientists." Jonas offered.

_Of course _he'd _support them._ Jack rolled his eyes and was about to protest again when Teal'c beat him to it.

"The Kelownans are technologically inferior to Earth. They have little to offer."

Jack nodded in agreement. Of course, as far as he was concerned, he wouldn't want to deal with the Kelownans even if they were more advanced than the Asgard.

"Except naqahdriah." Carter pointed out.

"Which…doesn't work." Jack countered.

The major shook her head. "The hyperspace drive on the X-302 didn't work. That doesn't mean we should give up. Naqahdriah is still our best bet for creating shields and weapons capable of repelling the Goa'uld. We need this."

"Okay," Jack announced loudly. "At the risk of repeating myself… Do any of you remember what happened to Daniel?"

"Sir, no one is denying the fact that…"

"That what, Carter? That they can't be trusted? Because becoming friends with them might require that we trust them."

"Colonel, I understand how you feel about all this, but we have to think about what is best for this entire planet." Hammond's voice was stern, not inviting any argument. But Jack couldn't leave it alone.

"Well, has anyone thought about what Daniel might think about all this? Or is that why he wasn't invited to this little meeting? Too afraid of his response?"

"Actually, Colonel, I decided that Dr. Jackson shouldn't be included in this briefing or any further meetings or missions regarding the Kelownans for his own sake. He's been through enough."

"Should it not be Daniel Jackson's decision?"

Jack stared across the table at Teal'c, trying to suppress the feelings of de'ja vu that that question brought up.

"Teal'c…" Carter started to say, but was interrupted.

"Do none of you have respect for Daniel Jackson? This is not the first time you have taken an important decision from him. He has found it in himself to forgive you for last time…"

"This time we may not be so lucky." Jack finished.

"Indeed."

"Sir?"

"Carter, I have to agree with Teal'c. We tell Daniel about this. If he doesn't want anything to do with it, we let him sit this one out. But if decides he wants to get involved, he does."

"Colonel…"

"General, we need to let Daniel in on this. He's going to find out one way or another and it should be from us. And if you disagree with that then…"

"Colonel, before you finish that sentence and get written up for insubordination, you might want to quietly leave and go get Dr. Jackson." Hammond paused for a moment. "I also agree with Teal'c."

"You do? I mean, of course. I'll go get Daniel."

Jack was out of his seat and backing out the door as he spoke. The meeting had brought news he didn't want to hear, and he could only imagine how it would affect his friend, but at least his team was going to get a chance to be together on this mission. He could only pray that things would turn out a lot better than their previous mission involving Kelowna.


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's note: This chapter takes place during the episode 'Shadow Play'._

Daniel sat down on his bed and let his head drop until his chin rested on his chest, all the while wondering what had possessed him to insist that he accompany SG-1 and Jonas to Kelowna. The initial meeting with the Kelownans hadn't made further relations seem possible since Earth's government was not about to hand over weapons to the alien civilization. But Hammond had told them to go and see what they could do. Besides, there had been Dr. Kieran's resistance movement to consider. If there was a chance that an all out war between Kelowna, Tirania and the Andari Federation could be avoided, then it seemed like something worth pursuing. At least, that's what Daniel's opinion had been before his trip off world. Now he was reconsidering the wisdom of his decision to help save that planet during his first visit there. Daniel closed his eyes and thought back on the negotiations.

_They had only just started, and already it was clear__ that the only thing that would come from all of this was mutual headaches. The Kelownans seemed impatient to get their demands met and already Jack had been working overtime on provoking them. And Daniel himself was struggling to put his past experiences on Kelowna behind him and not let his feelings interfere with the talks. He absently rubbed his right hand with his left as he worked to keep his concentration on the meeting._

_First Minister Valis was currently explaining how they'd come to __acquire their excess naqahdriah and the amount that they had stockpiled. "I thought you might be interested in the figures so I had it converted to your weight system. I believe it's something in the area of 300 pounds."_

_Sam's eyes went wide. "Uh, that's an awful lot of dangerous material. If you like, I could take a look at your storage facilities. I might be able to offer some useful advice."_

"_That won't be necessary." Commander Hale informed her._

_Valis smiled at them, as though attempting to reassure their group that the choice was nothing personal. But his next words didn't match that sentiment. "It's purely a matter of safety. As Major Carter said, the naqahdriah is extremely dangerous and we'd hate for some sort of accident to happen." He stared right at Daniel._

"_No, wouldn't want that." Daniel muttered under his breath. Out loud he said "If you really are concerned with avoiding accidents, you may wish to consider allowing her to help. I'm not sure you realize the dangers of…"_

"_Thank you, Dr. Jackson, but__ we have it under control." Hale interrupted. "We know the risks and have taken appropriate measures."_

_Jack shot the Kelownan a deadly glare. "Oh, you mean like the way you had everything under control last time. Great job. And just to clarify, we're not here to help clean up your messes again. If things do get out of your oh-so-wonderful control, we won't be risking our lives to…"_

"_What Colonel O'Neill means is we'd like to help prevent anything from happening." Sam sent a 'please keep your mouth shut' look to her superior. _

"_As we said, your help in this matter is not necessary."_

"_Clearly you have more naqahdriah than you require." Teal'c observed, getting the conversation back on track. "What, precisely, are you asking for in return?"_

"_We need to start by addressing a serious imbalance in air power. Our enemies have superior numbers in both strategic bombers and long-range fighter escorts. Our only hope to counter them is to get our jet interceptor program off the ground." Hale answered.  
_

_Valis picked up from where the commander left off. "We've had some technical difficulties with the program, but we have managed to successfully test a few designs. We believe that with the help of Major Carter and a team of your engineers, we can have a combat-ready squadron in less than a month."_

_Jack cleared his throat. "Well, that's not exactly what we had in mind."_

"_We understand from Jonas that Kelownan medical science currently has little or no defense against bacterial infections." Sam continued. "We're offering a series of drugs known as antibiotics. We estimate they could save up to 15,000 lives in the first year alone."_

"_That's a generous offer, Major." Valis acknowledged. "And under different circumstances, we might accept. But at the moment, we have more pressing needs."_

"_Um, more pressing needs than the lives of your people?" Daniel questioned. "I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time thinking of anything more important."_

"_If the Tiranians and the Andaris attack, our people will need a lot more than medicine." Hale contended. _

"_True, but we can offer to teach your doctors more advanced methods of treating injuries, which…"_

"_Isn't enough." Hale cut Daniel off. "We're not trying to plan how to deal with casualties, we're trying to make sure we don't suffer them."_

"_By requesting that we help you to develop technologies that will result in casualties to others. You have to see why we'd have a problem with that." Daniel rested both hands on the table and leaned forward, as if he could get everyone to see reason by sheer force of will. It was not to happen._

"_On the contrary," Valis spoke up. "You would be reducing the amount of deaths on all sides. As you know, without your help, we will be forced to use one of our naqahdriah bombs to insure our own survival."_

"_You can't do that." Daniel pleaded._

"_Do not tell us what we can and cannot do, Dr. Jackson." Valis raised his voice as he pointed at the archeologist. "I heard of the arrogance you displayed on your last visit, and will not tolerate it. We can and will take any actions we deem necessary."_

_Jack looked like he was about to punch the first minister out. "If I were you, I'd speak a little nicer to the man who saved my planet."_

"_Dr. Jackson's actions were not…"_

"_We've gotten off topic." Daniel said before Valis could dig himself a deeper hole._

"_Yes, we have." Hale agreed, obviously anxious to end the confrontation. _

_Unfortunately, that would prove to be the only thing all parties would agree on throughout the rest of the negotiations._

Now, as Daniel lay back on his bed, he realized that there had never been any hope of a treaty between the two planets. And since the resistance was nothing more than a fantasy of a delusional mind, there was nothing that the SGC could do for the Kelownans and the others who shared that world.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Daniel sat up just as Jack let himself in.

"Hey Daniel, how're you doing?"

"Fine."

"And now for the real answer…"

"I'm fine, Jack, really."

Jack wasn't buying it. "You're so 'fine' that you're sitting here alone, with the lights off, celebrating the completion of our last mission."

"Jack…"

"What's bugging you, Daniel?"

Daniel sighed and gave in to his friend's badgering. "I just… I really wish my first official mission back with the team could have been different. I think I'd take a Jaffa ambush over pointless intergalactic negotiations any day."

"Careful, Dannyboy, you're beginning to sound like me."

"Maybe," Daniel conceded. "But it's how I feel right about now."

"Well, that's good."

"It is?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I was just talking with Hammond, and our next mission will almost certainly involve a Jaffa ambush."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"In a couple days, after we're all well rested."

Daniel considered what Jack had told him, then smiled. "Would I be sounding like you again if I said I was looking forward to it?"

"Probably." Jack shrugged. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Not one I can't live with."


	28. Chapter 28

Jack surveyed the area around the stargate, disappointed that Felger had for once been right. Deep down he'd suspected the professor had been exaggerating and that there were probably only a few Jaffa guards surrounding SG-1's escape route. Unfortunately, that didn't appear to be the case.

"Well, he wasn't kidding." Jack commented out loud to no one in particular. "That's a lot of Jaffa." The Air Force colonel looked over at his team. Carter was off to his right, keeping her head low behind the bushes and waiting for orders. Teal'c stood a few feet behind her, ready to break off and run head first into their upcoming battle. And crouched right next to him, his left shoulder just about brushing Jack's right, was Daniel. Jack wanted nothing more than to order the archeologist to stay close by during this next fight, but he knew he couldn't. Not only was it not the best strategy, but Daniel would almost certainly believe that Jack was only doing it because he didn't trust that Daniel could take care of himself in a fight. But Jack did trust him and knew what the best call for this situation was. "Carter, Daniel, your target is that center gun placement."

"Yes, sir." The major responded.

"Teal'c, you're with me." Jack then turned his attention to the unwanted member of their party. Felger had turned out to be one of the biggest screw-ups Jack had ever been forced to work with. Not only that, but the professor seemed hell bent on disobeying every order that had come out of the colonel's mouth. Jack hoped his intimidation tactics had succeeded in taking care of that particular issue. He glared at the scientist as he asked "Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Felger shook his head rapidly. "No, sir. No, sir, I'm going to stay in this very spot. Even if I see you writhing in agony, calling my name, I'll be here."

_Score one for excellent intimidation tactics!__ "_Exactly. On my signal, get Coombs out here."He handed a radio to Felger, then motioned for the others to move out.

Jack watched as Carter stealthily took off in the direction of her target with Daniel right behind her. He knew there was no reason to worry. So far, Daniel had done exceptionally well with handling the multiple problems that had arose on this supposedly simple recon mission, and had easily kept up with the rest of them during their escape. But Jack was still a little paranoid that something would happen to the young man as soon as he took his eyes off of him.

Jack waited until his teammates were out of sight. Then he followed the same path they had taken for a few meters before turning towards the lake where he and Teal'c would have to dispose of the Jaffa patrolling that area. He'd only taken a few steps when he heard a couple of Jaffa approaching on the path he'd just stepped off of. Quickly he retraced his steps and hid behind some trees, planning to ambush the Jaffa as soon as they were close enough. He never got the chance. A zat beam came out of the trees from across the path, taking out the first guard. The other turned around to see where the shot had come from, and Carter stunned him from behind. Jack watched as Daniel stepped out of the trees and nodded to Carter. She flashed him a smile, then ran to join him. The two of them then continued on their way. Jack's anxiety over his friend's wellfare began to fade. Obviously Daniel was more than ready to be part of SG-1 again, which made Jack much more confident about the outcome of this confrontation. Because SG-1 was once again whole, and as a team, there was no power in the universe that could stop them.

--

Teal'c waited until the Jaffa was close enough to the edge of the lake before he stood from his watery hiding place and grabbed his unsuspecting adversary. The struggle was short and the outcome predictable. Teal'c waded out of the water and scanned for any others in the vicinity. A little further down, O'Neill had just rendered two other warriors unconscious. Satisfied that this area was clear, Teal'c walked in the direction of one of the gun placements. Control over such a powerful weapon would help assure their victory.

As he closed in on his next target, he thought back on his disposal of the Jaffa by the lake. He wished that there was never a need to kill one who, if not for those who claimed to be gods, would be considered a brother. Unfortunately, if Teal'c did not fight and ultimately win against his fellow Jaffa, those false gods would continue to rule over all who should be free. Besides, Teal'c knew that these warriors had recently killed the free Jaffa who'd risked their lives to help SG-1. Did they not then deserve the same fate?

Teal'c ceased focusing on those thoughts as he approached his objective. One Jaffa manned the gun, while another stood close by. If he took out the guard first, he'd alert the enemy with the more powerful weapon to his position. A foolish move. Teal'c fired his zat at the gunner, and then turned on the other Jaffa before the first had even hit the ground. The warrior was quick, though, and had already stepped back into the cover of the trees. As Teal'c scanned for his opponent, a staff blast singed the air next to his head. The SG-1 member's response was swift. The enemy Jaffa was stunned before he'd had a chance to fire again.

As Teal'c stepped up to the gun placement, he heard sounds of a fight close by. He turned to see Major Carter and Daniel Jackson exchanging fire with several Jaffa. A blast narrowly missed Daniel Jackson as the young man ducked and continued shooting. Teal'c was impressed with his teammate's ability to overcome all of the many obstacles he had encountered during his life. There were many who would have given in long ago. But Daniel Jackson was proving himself to be a determined and skilled warrior. Teal'c was proud to fight at his side once again. He was also pleased to observe that Major Carter seemed to treat Daniel Jackson no differently than she had before he'd been injured. She was watching his back, as she always did, but did not go so far as to be overprotective.

Teal'c was about to turn his attention back to the rest of his surroundings, aware that a lapse of attention could prove to be fatal, when he heard the sound of a large weapon powering up. His teammates reacted at the same time as him, turning to see one of the large guns pointed directly at them. Major Carter raised her hands in surrender, while Daniel Jackson lowered his zat and glanced around for a possible escape. Teal'c did not hesitate. The large gun pulsed as he fired on the other Jaffa. The gun placement exploded as Teal'c's shot hit its target. Daniel Jackson and Major Carter turned away from the resulting fireball. Teal'c rotated the weapon and continued firing until there were no more Jaffa in his line of sight. By then, the other SG-1 members had continued towards the stargate.

As Teal'c moved to join them he heard O'Neill shout. "Clear?"

"Clear, sir." Major Carter responded.

"Teal'c?"

As he reached the team's position, Teal'c replied. "The area is secure for the moment, O'Neill."

They were interrupted by Felger, who was running towards them.

"Colonel O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill!"

As the professor reached them, O'Neill questioned him. "What are you doing? Get Coombs out here."

"There's a slight problem there, sir. He's stuck."

Teal'c was not surprised by this revelation. While the two scientists had displayed remarkable courage in coming to SG-1's 'rescue', they also displayed incompetence in almost everything.

When O'Neill ordered Coombs to activate the rings, Teal'c stepped beside the colonel and waited to be transported back into Khonsu's base. As the rings came up around them, he took one last look at Daniel Jackson and Major Carter and knew that they were all only moments away from successfully completing this mission.

--

Sam watched as Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c disappeared, then turned to face the others. Felger was pale and seemed extremely nervous. She wondered if he'd ever again dream about being on a mission with the 'famous' SG-1. Daniel, on the other hand, looked more pleased than she'd seen him look in quite some time.

"Good to be back?" Sam asked him.

"Oh, yeah." He agreed. "I missed this."

"You missed being shot at?" She laughed a little at the thought.

"Hard to believe, huh?"

Then Sam thought about how she'd feel if she had been sidelined for almost six months. "No, I think I understand what you mean." And she had to admit that she was enjoying herself too. Sure, things weren't exactly going as planned and they were lucky to be escaping with their lives, but having Daniel back seemed to overshadow any of the more negative aspects of this mission.

Keeping an eye on the tree line, she moved to stand next to the DHD, wanting to be prepared to leave as soon as the others returned. As Daniel continued to survey the area around them, Felger approached her. He stood next to her for a moment, and Sam noticed that he kept staring between the scars on Daniel's face and his ruined right hand. "Should he really be out here in his condition?" He asked in a relatively low voice. Apparently, it hadn't been low enough, because she noticed a change in Daniel's expression.

"_He_ did great out here." Sam emphasized the word 'he', implying that others hadn't done as well. Luckily Felger took the hint and let the matter drop. Daniel shot her a quick look of gratitude. Sam nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. She hadn't lied. Daniel had performed well on this mission. She had been a little concerned after noticing that his limp had gotten progressively worse during their escape, but he hadn't once complained or let it slow him down. And he'd managed to take out as many, if not more, Jaffa as she had.

Sam looked at her watch. It was time. She reached out to dial Earth, but stopped. "Hey, Daniel!" She called out. "Dial the 'gate?"

He grinned as he ran over to the device. "What? I come back and suddenly you forget the correct symbols?"

She noticed that despite his teasing, he didn't hesitate to reclaim the job.

Once the wormhole had stabilized, the three of them climbed up the steps and waited. Only moments later, O'Neill, Coombs and Teal'c ringed back outside and began running towards the stargate. As they approached more Jaffa appeared and began to fire at them.

"Simon, are you okay?" Felger asked when the others had joined them.

"Later!" Colonel O'Neill snapped, interrupting their reunion.

Sam turned and stepped through the 'gate. As soon as her feet hit the ramp at the SGC, she turned and took a few steps backwards, leaving room for the others to come through. Felger appeared first, running past her as if he was still in danger. Coombs came through in much the same way. Daniel stepped through calmly and took up position near her. Teal'c was next, and he proceeded down the ramp to where General Hammond was waiting. A moment passed. Then another. Just as she was beginning to worry that something had gone wrong, the colonel stumbled through, yelling for them to close the iris.

As they all walked away from the 'gate, Daniel looked over at Jack.

"You stopped to provoke them, didn't you?"

"Me?" Colonel O'Neill feigned innocence.

"Jack?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted a Jaffa ambush."

"Daniel?" Sam questioned, wondering what that comment had meant.

The young man shrugged. "Don't listen to him, Sam."

"Oh, so you didn't tell anyone that all this was exactly what you wished for?" O'Neill demanded as they headed out of the 'gate room.

"So this is my fault?"

"Completely."

Sam looked at Teal'c, who seemed to be as clueless as she was about their teammates' discussion. She wished she knew what they were talking about, but in the end it didn't really matter. Their mission had turned out to be a disaster, but they had managed to survive, and now they were walking to the locker rooms, while the colonel and Daniel playfully argued. In other words, everything was as it should be.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note: This chapter takes place during the events of the episode 'Allegiance'._

"Sir, we're there. Powering up 50 percent."

Jack O'Neill watched as Carter activated the reactor, which then began to produce an energy field. At least that's what he assumed it was doing, but the way this day was going it was probably just getting ready to explode and decimate everything within a ten mile radius. But hey, what the hell, that would accomplish their goal too.

"Ooh! Anybody else feel that?" He faked a shiver at the barely perceptible static electricity-like feeling.

"The tingling sensation is caused by the energy field." Carter explained. "It's not causing any physical damage, so there's nothing to worry about, sir."

"No, I like it. It's good." Jack nodded his head, agreeing with his own assessment. Carter shot a look in his direction, probably wondering how her commanding officer could joke around after the news they had just received a few minutes ago. Personally, Jack would much rather be killing someone than standing around acting like a wise ass while the astrophysicist played with her toys. And speaking of which, here was one of those that he wanted dead.

"The power setting may not counteract the cloaking device, but increasing it will substantially reduce our ability to sustain the field." Malek commented.

Ignoring his feelings on the cowardly Tok'ra, Jack quickly thought over their situation. Burning out the device really wouldn't be a good thing, but it would be no help at all if the current setting accomplished nothing more than giving everyone the tingles. "Crank it up." Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir. Powering up 100 percent."

No sooner had Carter spoken the words, when a figure shimmered into view right in front of her. Jack got his first good look at the Ashrak. Although the soldier did look pretty damn intimidating, it was hard to believe that he alone had taken the lives of both Tok'ra and Jaffa. And if Malek was to be believed (and really what would he gain by lying about this), the lone warrior had also killed Daniel.

_No!_ Jack scolded himself. _Can't think about that right now._

He started towards the Ashrak, but wasn't close enough to stop him from hitting Carter with more force than should have been possible for someone his size. Even as her body hit the ground, the Ashrak was on the move, knocking down all humans, Jaffa, and Tok'ra in the vicinity. Jack fired his P90 but the Ashrak had already become invisible again.

Jack turned to face the men guarding the 'gate. "Hold your positions!" There was no way in hell he was letting this thing escape the alpha site. He wanted it dead. And preferably by his own hands. But that wouldn't happen unless they could once again make their adversary visible. "Carter, are we still in business?"

Carter had pulled herself up off the ground and, upon hearing the question, ran back to the reactor. "Yes, sir." She answered. "I just need to bring it back online." Malek joined Carter and they both went to work on the machine.

Jack turned his attention to reloading his P90. He knew he should have stuck closer to Daniel. Sure he'd told everyone not to leave their groups, not to go off alone. But when had giving Daniel an order ever accomplished anything? Never. Jack should have known the archeologist would rush off to help someone with no regard for his own safety. After all, that's what almost got the young man killed only six months before, and really, why would Daniel bother to learn from that experience? And of course Malek didn't have enough guts to do anything but run away and leave Bra'tac and Daniel to die. At the moment, Jack couldn't decide who he was angrier with. The Ashrak, for killing Daniel. Daniel, for putting himself in a position to get killed. Malek, for not attempting to save Daniel. Or himself, for allowing any of it to happen by not handcuffing Daniel to himself for the duration of the mission. In the end it didn't really matter who was to blame. The end result was an upcoming funeral. Jack shook his head, trying to dislodge those thoughts. He needed to concentrate on the mission. He could mourn later.

Jack had just finished reloading when he heard Teal'c call out "Rak'nor!" A look around showed nothing amiss, but Teal'c must have sensed something the colonel hadn't, because a second later Rak'nor was pushed over by the still invisible Ashrak. The Jaffa hit Teal'c, and both collapsed to the ground. Jack fired his P90 in the direction he suspected the soldier was in until he had no ammo left. He dropped the P90 and looked around for another weapon. And there on the ground was exactly what he needed.

"Everybody down!" Jack screamed as he picked up the huge machine gun and began to fire it, turning around 360 degrees, while everyone else was lying on the ground. When he had emptied yet another gun, he saw Carter get up and turned the reactor back on. As everyone else started to get back up, the Ashrak suddenly appeared on Jack's left. He saw the figure running towards him and reached to draw his knife, knowing that there was no way he'd survive a one on one fight, but not wanting to just stand there and let himself get killed. The Ashrak was only a few feet away when the sound of a staff weapon rang out. Despite taking the full hit of the Jaffa weapon, the soldier wavered only for a moment and then continued forward. Before Jack could react, he heard not only the staff weapon fire again, but this time the sound of a handgun joined in. The Ashrak twisted and jerked with every shot, then finally fell. And as Jack looked in the direction from where the weapons had fired from, he caught sight of those that had just saved him. Bra'tac, looking badly hurt, held his staff weapon in one hand and had the other arm around Daniel's shoulders. The young man looked in better condition than the Jaffa, but his right arm seemed to be broken and blood slowly trickled from a cut on his forehead. Jack stared at the younger man, conflicting emotions running through him at the speed of light.

Teal'c and Rak'nor ran to Bra'tac and took his weight off of the injured archeologist. Daniel looked relieved at the loss of his burden, and started walking towards Jack. The limp he'd had since he'd been healed from the radiation sickness was more pronounced than ever, but all in all he looked damn good for a dead man. When he was only a few steps away, he stopped and smiled.

"Hey, Jack."

Jack almost ran forward to envelope his friend in a hug, just like he had all those years ago in the 'gate room when they'd all escaped from Apophis' ship. But before he started to move, his sense of anger suddenly beat out relief.

"What the hell were you thinking, Daniel?"

The young man blinked. "Uh, what? Jack I just…"

"Just what? Just tried to get yourself killed?"

"Um, no. I…"

"I don't want to hear it, Daniel."

"Then why'd you ask?"

Jack didn't say anything. He was so pissed that he knew if the conversation continued he'd say something he really shouldn't. But of course Daniel couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Bra'tac had been attacked. He was unconscious. The Ashrak was dragging him away. I couldn't just stand there and…"

"No, you can't, can you?" Jack cut him off. "Sometimes, Daniel, you have to know when to not get involved. When all it will do is get you killed."

"Aren't you the one always claiming that no one gets left behind?" Daniel shot back.

"You almost both got left behind." Jack yelled. "As corpses!"

"Jack, I had to try and help him."

"You always do, Daniel. And remember how well it worked out on Kelowna? You enjoy the whole dying thing, do ya?" Jack was aware that they had quite an audience, but he didn't care. Daniel had scared him with his close-to-death-crap too many times.

"I didn't die." Daniel countered.

"Only 'cause I didn't let you." Jack snapped. "So is that what this is? You looking for another chance to ascend?" Even as the words left his mouth, Jack regretted them. And when he saw the wounded look on Daniel's face, he wished he could call the words back. But he couldn't.

"Is that… is that what you think?"

_No. Just say no._ the reasonable part of his brain told him, but instead he hardened his look and answered Daniel. "You tell me what I should think when you pull a stunt like this, huh?"

The hurt in Daniel's eyes was joined by anger. "You should realize I was doing my job. Just like Sam was by standing out in the open to operate that machine. Just like every human, Tok'ra, and Jaffa were doing by protecting the 'gate and each other. Are you going to accuse all of them of having a death wish?"

"No, Daniel. You're just special."

"You don't trust me." the archeologist stated.

"Should I?" Jack knew he'd gone too far. He didn't really believe Daniel would try to get himself killed just so he could ascend. At least he didn't want to believe that. But he'd let his anger speak instead of his brain. Still, he never suspected the consequences of his words until Daniel spoke up in a quiet and very sad voice.

"Well, then, I guess you should start trying to find someone to replace me. Someone that maybe you can trust."


	30. Chapter 30

Daniel Jackson stepped into the temple ruins, grateful for the small amount of shade that the crumbling roof provided. And speaking of which... he looked up to make sure nothing was about to fall and crush him. Luckily, this part of the building seemed to be mostly intact. Daniel wiped the sweat off of his face with his left sleeve as he walked over to a pillar in the center of what appeared to be some sort of greeting room. And, just like SG-2 had promised, it was covered in the writing of the Ancients.

Daniel slid his backpack down until the strap rested on his right elbow. He was glad that Janet had removed his cast earlier that week. Working the last six weeks with it on had been challenging to say the least. He unzipped the pack and pulled out the notebooks he needed before letting it fall to the ground. Daniel gently placed the notebooks onto the discarded bag, then swept his gaze over the writings, trying to find some place to begin. He was nowhere near fluent in the language, but he recognized enough. And with the notes he'd brought, he was fairly confident he'd be able to translate at least the meaning of the place, if not the exact words written.

After a few minutes, Daniel decided to start at the top of the front side of the pillar. Honestly, he couldn't figure out where the beginning was, but top and front was where he'd start if he was the one engraving a message. That decision made, Daniel knelt down and opened up one of the spiral notebooks to a blank page, then laid a pen on it. He retrieved one of the completely filled notebooks and stood back up. Balancing it on his right arm, the archeologist flipped through the pages with his left hand, searching for any of the symbols he'd just looked at. He passed by the first one twice before he realized it. Daniel shook his head in disgust.

_Come on, Jackson, get your head in the game._ He laughed humorlessly as he realized his internal voice sounded an awful lot like Jack O'Neill. But the Jack voice was right. He needed to concentrate on what he was doing. It was hard, though, because he knew that this was probably going to be the last archeological mission Hammond would allow him to go on before he was forced to make the difficult decision that he'd been putting off.

When he'd returned from the mission to the alpha site, he'd been sent straight to the infirmary. Daniel had quietly sat there while Janet had stitched up his head wound and then set his arm and put it in a cast. She'd kept him there over night, then released him. And the first place he'd gone was the general's office. He didn't even let the older man speak before he'd requested to be transferred off of SG-1. When asked what his reasons were, he answered that he no longer felt he could work with his commanding officer. Hammond had then wanted to call Jack up to his office so they could work out any problems. Daniel quickly shot that down. The last thing he had wanted was to hear Jack's opinion of him again. Hammond seemed to think it over for a minute, then suggested that Daniel be temporarily reassigned to assist on any current missions that needed extra help in either archeology or linguistics. The general had told him that maybe after a couple of weeks he'd feel differently about wanting to leave his team. Daniel had agreed to the arrangement, although at the time he had doubted that he'd change his mind. Now, though, he wasn't so sure. In the days that had followed his meeting with Hammond, his friends had tried to convince him to return to SG-1 despite what had happened on the alpha site. Sam had insisted that Jack couldn't really mean what he'd said and that the older man was probably just trying to hide how scared he'd been at the prospect of losing Daniel again. Janet had said pretty much the same thing, only a little harsher, two days later. And Teal'c had told him that he believed Jack had acted 'dishonorably' and that Daniel should not allow that to disrupt the path in life that he had chosen. And all three claimed not to believe that Daniel had had any ill intentions for himself on that mission. So, it seemed that the only person not trying to explain or apologize for Jack's words was Jack. And Daniel was not going to hold his breath waiting for that. But he had done a lot of thinking these past few weeks, as he'd gone with other teams on quiet, strictly scientific missions. He wasn't as angry anymore at Jack and there was a good possibility that Sam was right about the reasons for what he'd said. Daniel just wasn't sure if he could work with someone who didn't trust him. And the trust issues went both ways. If Jack did have a problem with him, then he wasn't sure he'd be able to trust his CO to treat him fairly out in the field. On the other hand, both Sam and Teal'c would be with them, which might help the situation. And he really was starting to miss them. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy all the purely archeological missions he'd been on recently, he just wasn't sure it was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Over the last five and a half years, Daniel had come to love the discovery of new civilizations, the first contact situations, and even the fire fights with Goa'uld since that meant they were defeating the bad guys and assisting people in need. Part of him didn't want to give all that up. After all, he'd fought so hard after his radiation sickness to get well enough to rejoin SG-1, that leaving now seemed kind of a shame. So, in the end, he had to decide whether he could somehow put aside his problems with Jack or if he should just walk away. And since Hammond had told him that they needed to talk when Daniel returned, he knew he had to decide quickly. Still, he couldn't let it interfere with his job.

Forcing himself to concentrate only on the task at hand, Daniel crouched down to write some notes on the blank page of the open notebook. And that was the pattern he set for the next several hours: Look at the pillar. Get distracted. Refocus on the writings. Compare them with his notes. Make more notes. Start the process all over again. He didn't even realize how much time had passed until a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Daniel dropped his notebook and spun around, left hand reaching for his gun. He stopped himself from killing the intruder when he realized it was Lt. Colonel Dixon.

"A little jumpy, Dr. Jackson?"

"Daniel." Daniel automatically corrected. "And, uh, I was just a little engrossed in this translation."

"You know what it says?"

"Hello."

"Hello?" Dixon made a face. "It took you almost five hours to figure out this says 'hello'? What the hell? I was told you were good at this sort of crap."

Daniel ignored the lt colonel's colorful language and responded. "It's a greeting. And an invitation. It welcomes anyone seeking knowledge to stay for as long as they need to. It claims this place to be a sort of safe haven."

Dixon looked around at the crumbling walls and ceiling. "Doesn't look so safe to me."

"Well, no. I mean, I'm sure they didn't build it like this. Judging by the overall wear of the writing and the condition of the temple... I'd say no one's been here for at least a couple hundred years. Possibly longer."

"Yeah, that's what Kerry says."

"Has she finished looking over the exterior?" Daniel had never worked with Lt Kerry Sherman before, and had no clue how efficient she was. He'd heard she was the best the Air Force had, and hoped she lived up to her reputation. This temple had been considered a low priority so they were the only two archeologists assigned to investigate it. If Daniel hadn't pushed for this mission, the place would probably have gone ignored. As it was, they only were allowed three days.

"Yep. Her and Jimmy are eatin' dinner. Figured you might be hungry too."

"No, I ate."

"What?"

"Uh, a powerbar." Daniel gestured to the wrapper he'd discarded on the ground.

Dixon picked it up. "You mean half a powerbar." He waved the uneaten portion in front of Daniel.

"Oh, uh, I thought I'd eaten more." Daniel lied.

"Sure." Dixon shook his head. "Look, wrap up what you're doing and get your ass out to camp to grab a bite, will ya."

"Yeah, just a minute." Daniel waited until Dixon had left to go rejoin Lt Sherman and Major Waldron, then he stepped away from the pillar and further into the temple. He would go eat, but first he needed to see what exactly the writings were inviting people to see. The next room was in worse condition than the greeting room, but still seemed stable enough. There was nothing to see in there, however. Just a big empty room without even any writings on the walls. The stairwell at the far wall was filled with debris, but the two hallways that branched off from the room seemed relatively safe. Daniel took the one to his right and followed it to where it opened up into a large space occupied by several old cot-like beds. Like the room he had just come from, there was no writing of any kind. A few windows with no glass panels let the sunlight stream in, illuminating the dirty surfaces. As he stepped further in, some sort of small animal darted out from under one of the beds and ran right past him. Daniel wondered if there were anymore lurking about. He noticed what appeared to be a metal trap door in the middle of the room, and made a mental note to check it out later. Right now, he didn't have the time. If he wasn't outside in a few minutes, someone would come looking for him.

He retraced his steps, then took the other hallway. This one was in worse shape. Daniel stepped over several pieces of the walls that had fallen and at one point he even had to crawl over a huge section of ceiling that had collapsed. It shifted under his weight, and he ended up sliding down the opposite side of the pile. Daniel carefully stood up, pleased that he had avoided injury. As he continued, he found himself coughing and choking on the thick dust he had managed to kick up. His eyes burned from the particles that had somehow made it past the small amount of protection his glasses provided. Without thinking, he pulled them off and rubbed his eyes, which did nothing but irritate them more. Daniel replaced his eye wear as he reached the end of the hall.

When he stepped through the doorway and into the room, all of his discomfort was immediately forgotten. He walked a few feet into the room, then turned slowly around, mouth open in awe, as he took everything in. It was nothing like the rest of what he'd seen of this place. But it was all very familiar. The size and shape, the colors, the writings covering the perimeter, and the spot in the center of the floor. He'd gotten the translation wrong before. It wasn't welcoming those who were seeking 'knowledge'. It was for those seeking 'enlightenment'. Daniel was certain of this because, although he'd never set foot in this place prior to now, he knew exactly what the purpose of this room was. He'd seen one like it before. At Keb.


	31. Chapter 31

When the shock of what he had discovered started to wear off, Daniel walked over to one of the walls to get a closer look at the writing. From where he had stood near the entrance, it had appeared to be exactly like the writings he'd seen at Kheb. Up close, however, he recognized a huge difference. Like at Kheb, the writing was vertical, seemed to be done in gold and was raised from the wall's surface rather than engraved into it. These symbols, however, weren't from that strange language he'd encountered on that mission where he'd first learned of ascension. This was written in ancient. Daniel reached out and touched the wall with his right hand, his mind running through several scenarios on how and why the Ancients would have builtthis place. He ran his hand down the raised symbols. Nerve damage prevented him from feeling anything, but his memories provided him with the knowledge of what it should have felt like. Daniel let his ruined hand fall away from the wall as he turned and looked at the unlit candles near where he stood. He took one out of its holder and held it in his left hand for a closer examination. It was old, but had never been burned. It was as if whoever had used this place made sure to leave it ready for anyone else who might have arrived seeking ascension. But unlike Kheb, this place was abandoned. There was no caretaker or any willing students. It seemed as if Daniel was the first person to set foot in here for a very long time. Unless...

"Oma?" Daniel called out.

"Dr. Jackson?" The voice came from far away and was definitely not Oma Desala's.

Daniel ignored Lt Sherman and kept himself focused on his surroundings. "Is there anyone else here?" He spoke quietly, knowing he didn't have to shout for any ascended beings to hear him. "Are any of you still watching this place?" He received no response to his questions, but his name was once again shouted from outside the building. "Coming." He yelled. He was reluctant to leave this room, but knew the others would get worried if he didn't make an appearance.

With one last look around, Daniel turned and walked back down the hall. He'd reached the pile of ceiling debris before he realized that he was still holding the candle. Not wanting to take the time to return it, and knowing he'd be going back later anyway, Daniel shoved it into his vest pocket with his two remaining powerbars. The archeologist climbed the pile slowly and carefully, so as not to slip this time. He stepped around and over the other debris cluttering the hall and exited out into the large empty room. Daniel had almost made it back into the greeting room when he saw Lt Sherman enter the temple, squinting to adjust her vision to the shadowy interior.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, here." He smiled as he stepped up to meet her. "And it's Daniel."

"Okay, Daniel it is. And you can call me Kerry." She looked him up and down, and made a face. "What have you been doing? Wrestling?"

He looked down at himself and realized his clothes were coated with dust and dirt. Daniel made a half-hearted attempt to brush himself off. "I found something."

"Something interesting?"

"Something incredible. I mean, I don't even..." He stopped himself from telling her what he'd discovered. Daniel knew he would have to tell Dixon as well and he figured it would save time if he only had to explain everything once. Which would allow him to return to that room that much sooner. "Let's go meet up with the others. I'll tell you all over lunch."

"We already ate." the lt informed him.

"Yeah, I know." Daniel walked past her and out into the hot sun.

He saw Dixon walking the perimeter of their camp while Major James Waldron sat on one of the logs they had moved over by the tents. Waldron was busy cleaning his weapon. Daniel wondered if he'd really need a P-90 to kill his opponents. He seriously doubted it. Although Major Waldronwas well into his fifties and his face and white hair showed his age, the man was still built like a football player. He was over six and a half feet tall and probably weighed twice as much as Daniel. And all of it was muscle. Daniel tried not to smile as Kerry, who was only five foot one and probably weighed in at just over a hundred pounds, sat down next to her teammate. After stripping off his dirty jacket, Daniel took a seat opposite them and grabbed one of the MREs. He looked at the label. Chicken sandwich. Great, that was the only meal that didn't taste like chicken. Daniel struggled for a minute to get it opened one-handed, then took a huge bite. As he swallowed the dry sandwich, he gestured to Kerry's cup of coffee. Obviously knowing how awful the food was, she gave him a sympathetic smile, poured another cup, and put it on the ground near him. Daniel placed the rest of his meal on his lap and grabbed the drink. He gulped the hot, bitter liquid down faster than he probably should have. "Thanks."

"No problem." The woman shrugged to show that getting him a drink was no big deal.

"Finally come out to eat?"

Daniel turned his head to see Dixon standing right behind him. Daniel didn't respond, as the answer seemed fairly obvious.

After a moments pause, Dixon continued to speak. "Read anything else good in there?"

"Uh, you might want to sit down. I found something in there that could be important."

"Because huge stone pillars that say 'hello' could possibly be a threat to the galaxy." Despite his flippant words, the lt colonel sat down to Daniel's right.

"Actually, after you left, I continued to explore a little further into the temple." Dixon shot him a look. "Yes, I know I wasn't supposed to go any further in without one of you with me to make sure it was safe, but this place is abandoned so the likelihood of me getting attacked and needing back up is pretty much zero. And anyway, I made sure not to go into any rooms that didn't appear to be intact. There wasn't much to see in the first two rooms I checked out, but the third was amazing. Are you all familiar with SG-1's mission to Kheb a couple years back?" Kerry Sherman nodded, but he got blank stares from the other two. "Well, it was this shrine of sorts where a race of beings left instructions for others seeking enlightenment so that they could learn to reach a non-corporeal level of existence. I believe that that race ascended themselves hundreds of years ago. We actually met one of those beings."

"So this is all kind of 'been there, done that, bought the t-shirt'?" Dixon smirked.

"No, it's different. This place is set up similar, and for the same purpose but it was built by the Ancients."

"So?" Waldron spoke up.

Daniel was about to answer, when Kerry cut in. "So, why did the Ancients do that? Were they helping the other race or trying to ascend as well?" She glanced over at Daniel, as if asking if that was correct.

He nodded. "That's only a few of the questions this place brings up. I was never able to translate the exact text on Kheb, but hopefully that won't be the case here and maybe we'll get some answers." Kerry was now staring at the temple with a look of impatient longing on her face. Daniel knew exactly how she felt. He too wanted to get up, run back in, and continue investigating that room.

Lt Colonel Dixon obviously read their looks as well. "Finish eating, then I'll go in with you two and check it out. If it's safe, I'll leave you to it. Preferably before you bore the crap outta me."

--

They had gotten up early the following day, quickly eaten, and hurried back into what had been dubbed 'the ascension room'. Daniel and Kerry had gotten quite a bit translated, but hadn't been satisfied with the results. It seemed all of the writings were instructions on how one could reach enlightenment and eventually shed one's physical body to exist as pure energy on a higher plane. While it was definitely interesting, there was nothing to explain why it was in an Ancient's temple. Now, at almost fourteen hundred, Daniel sat in the sandy meditation area in the middle of the floor. His boots, socks, jacket, and vest were discarded by the entrance. His eyes closed, Daniel breathed deeply, trying to concentrate on his surroundings hoping that he'd somehow be able to sense or even contact any ascended being that might be in the area. It appeared, however, that he and Kerry Sherman were alone.

The other archeologist paced from wall to wall to wall, mumbling under her breath, making notes, and occasionally cursing the non-existent order to Daniel's notes. "Daniel, I can't figure out what this last word is. The rest says 'to truly begin the path to knowledge...'

"'Enlightenment'" Daniel corrected.

"'...one must be willing to let go of their...' and I can't translate this last word."

"'Burden.'" Daniel supplied the word without even looking at the writing. "'To truly begin the path to enlightenment, one must be willing to release their burden.'"

"How do you know that's what it says." the lt challenged.

"Someone told that to me once."

After a moment, Kerry cleared her throat. "Daniel, I don't really think you're going to accomplish anything by meditating."

"No, maybe not, but I can tell you for sure that we're not going to be able to answer any questions about the Ancients by looking around this room."

"Well, maybe we should look into other rooms. Try to find a way upstairs."

"Maybe." Daniel conceded. Personally, he was a little disappointed that they hadn't found anything helpful in this room that he'd been so excited to discover. But he had to agree that all they were doing at this point was wasting what little time they had left. If they could find something more, there was a chance they'd be able to extend the time allowed for this mission. And he really did want to take the time to translate all the writing and learn more about ascension. But to do that, they'd have to look elsewhere and find something to convince others of the importance of thoroughly investigating this room.

Daniel had just gotten to his feet, when he heard a loud noise and the entire room shook. Small dust and debris particles rained down on them.

"What the hell?" Kerry looked around wildly.

Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the doorway. "It's an explosion from outside." He explained as another one hit. He stumbled, but managed to keep his balance. "We're under attack."


	32. Chapter 32

A third explosion caused part of the ceiling in the 'ascension room' to cave in as Daniel pushed Kerry out into the hall. He reached down and grabbed his vest as he ducked out, knowing he didn't have time to put his boots or jacket back on. But the vest had some supplies in it as well as his radio. Daniel managed to get it on just as they reached the large debris pile. He scrambled up to the top of it, then let himself roll down the opposite side. He hit the ground hard and felt some of the pieces fall down on top of him. Daniel pulled himself to his knees and accepted the hand that Kerry held out to him. Once on his feet, they ran the rest of the way out and made it into the greeting room before the next explosion hit. Luckily, the room was stable enough that they avoided getting buried alive, but the archeologists heard something collapse from the direction they had come from.

A figure appeared at the temple entrance. "Sherman, Jackson, get your asses out of there! We gotta get to the 'gate!"

As he ran outside, Daniel started to ask what was going on, but a low flying death glider answered that. He grabbed a handful of Dixon's jacket and dragged him into the temple as the glider shot at their previous position. The force of the blast knocked them both back into Kerry and all three ended up sprawled on the ground.

As they got up, Daniel looked around. "Hey, where's Major Waldron?"

"I sent Jimmy ahead to dial up the 'gate and guard it. We gotta go."

"There may be a problem with that." Daniel informed him. "Namely the Goa'uld ships trying to kill us."

"Well, we can't stay here. Unless you want to try to catch the roof when it comes falling down." The lt colonel looked outside, then back at the others. "On three we make a run for it. One. Two. Three!"

They took off, out of the temple and towards the path that would take them to the stargate. Dixon was in the lead, with Daniel bringing up the rear. They left enough room between themselves so that hopefully a well placed shot couldn't take out more than one of them at a time. Soon they reached the cover of the trees, but it did little good. Without a lock on any targets, the Jaffa apparently decided that if they fired enough shots they'd be sure to hit something.

Dixon, Kerry and Daniel made their way down the path as quickly as possible. The explosions were all around them. Branches and entire trees fell to the ground, some catching fire. As they reached the crest of a steep hill, they saw a huge downed tree blocking their path. Daniel could see the leaves were burning, but as he got closer, something else caught his eye. There was a body pinned under it.

"Jimmy!" Dixon's knees hit the ground near his teammate and he frantically tried to find a pulse. Kerry came to a halt behind him and a hand flew to her mouth, muffling the short cry she let out. Daniel reached them and crouched down next to Dixon. One look at the body told him there was no way the other man was going to find a pulse. James Waldron lay sideways under the fallen tree, his right shoulder and arm the only visible portions besides part of his crushed head. Blood had soaked into the ground beneath.

Up ahead, another tree crashed to the ground. Daniel calculated how far they had gotten. If he was right, they still had over a mile and a half to go. "We're never going to make it to the 'gate!" He had to shout to be heard over the sounds of the gliders, explosions, and falling trees.

"We don't have a choice!" Dixon argued.

"We have to go back."

"If we try to take cover in that damn temple, we'll all get crushed."

Daniel tried to think of anyplace where they'd be safe. Then he remembered the room that seemed to be a sleeping chamber. "There's a trap door! If we can get to that room, we could take shelter!"

"Underground?" Dixon shook his head. "You're crazy, Jackson! The whole place could come down around us."

"I don't think so. The hatch is metal and the floor in there seemed strong. It may be some kind of bunker. I'm sure it's the safest place in there."

"I don't like it."

"Look, the Ancients claim this to be a safe haven. They had to have made some sort of preparations for if there were an attack. It's our best chance."

Dixon hesitated only a moment longer before getting to his feet. "Okay. Let's go."

With no further discussion, they took off back down the path, retracing their steps. Daniel's bare feet were killing him, but he tried to ignore the discomfort, knowing that he'd never make it if he slowed down. Suddenly there was an explosion in between Kerry and himself, just off to their right. They were both flung to the dirt. Daniel figured he must have blacked out for a minute, because when his vision returned Dixon was leaning over him.

"Jackson, you okay?" Though the man was shouting, his voice seemed to come from far away.

Daniel did a quick mental check up. He was sore, his head hurt, and there was a loud ringing in his ears. But he was certain there was nothing seriously wrong. "I'm fine." He was a little disconcerted to realize that he could barely hear his own voice. There was a possibility that there was something wrong with his hearing. Oh, well, he'd worry about that later. "Kerry! Is she alright?"

"Her leg's broke bad. I can get her to safety, but you'll be on your own. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah." Daniel struggled to his feet. He limped after Dixon as the other man went over and picked Kerry up like she was a small child.

They were almost out of the woods when a tree to their left was hit and blew apart. Daniel dropped down and covered his head as splinters rained down on him. When he lowered his arms, the archeologist saw Dixon kneeling on the ground clutching his side. Kerry sat next to him with her left leg bent at an awkward angle. As Daniel approached, he could see that Dixon had his mouth open in what looked like a scream of pain, but there was no sound but a loud ringing. Daniel dropped down to get a look at the other man. Blood seeped out from between his fingers, but it didn't seem like too much.

"Keep pressure on it." Daniel instructed. "I'll help her." He'd never be able to carry the woman, but he slipped an arm around her and got her standing. Dixon stood as well, still holding his side. Much slower now, they half-ran/half-limped across the clearing. Luckily, the Jaffa didn't realize they'd backtracked and by the time they came after the group, Daniel and the others were almost inside. They made it in just as a shot hit the ground near the entrance. Somehow, they kept their footing and staggered into the next room.

"This way." Daniel nodded his head in the direction of the room they needed.

Dixon responded, but Daniel couldn't hear him. He kept moving even as debris fell down around them. He knew they'd have to hurry since the entire structure appeared to be only moments away from crumbling to the ground. Once they'd entered the sleeping chamber, Daniel sat Kerry down near the trapdoor. He grabbed its handle with his left hand and pulled. Nothing happened. He tried again with the same result. Kerry dragged herself over and put her hand next to his on the handle. She said something which Daniel assumed was an offer to help and they both pulled. Finally, it opened. A ladder led to a small tunnel barely five feet down.

Daniel turned to Dixon who seemed to be yelling something. Daniel pointed to his ears and shook his head. The lt colonel seemed to take the hint and pointed past Daniel. The younger man turned to look out the window and saw that while it seemed the death gliders hadn't yet stopped firing, Jaffa were now appearing at the edge of the clearing around the temple. Daniel went to the window to get a better look. As they got closer, he saw their symbols. As the closest Jaffa raised his staff weapon, Daniel dropped to the ground. He crawled back to the trap door.

"Get in there. I'll lower her down." He waited until Dixon reached the bottom, then motioned for Kerry to roll over on her stomach. She pushed herself over until her legs were dangling. Daniel held her right hand tightly in his left while she clutched his right wrist. He lowered her in until Dixon had her in his arms. Just then, a staff blast scorched the air over his head. Daniel swung himself down as soon as the others had gotten clear. He reached up and pulled the hatch closed. A moment later, he felt rather than heard what seemed to be the entire ceiling caving in.


	33. Chapter 33

Daniel sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Now that he was out of immediate danger, his body had decided to protest the way he'd been treating it. His feet were sore, his left leg was throbbing, his side ached from where it had connected with the ground earlier, he had a massive headache, and while the ringing in his ears had died down, his hearing had yet to return. Which could be a problem since the tunnel they were in was pitch black, effectively making him blind as well as deaf. But still, he figured he was probably in better shape than either of his two companions. And speaking of which...

"Um, guys? Does anyone have a light? Mine's still in my pack, which, uh, I left behind." After a moment, Daniel realized that one or possibly both of the others had probably responded, but he wasn't able to hear them. "Right, and I'm having a problem hearing, so I don't know what you said, but I guess if you had a flashlight, you'd be using it by now. So..." Before he could keep on rambling, a hand grabbed his t-shirt and roughly pulled him forward. Daniel got the message, and started to crawl in that direction. He moved slowly, so as not to run into anyone since he was fairly certain they were both ahead of him. He wondered how Kerry was doing trying to crawl with a broken leg, and hoped that they wouldn't have to travel like this much longer.

The floor beneath him seemed to be on a slight decline. The cold seeped through the legs of his pants, and soon his knees and his bare forearms began to feel numb. Daniel wondered if the ground was rock, cement, or some kind of metal. After only a little while, a hand grabbed the back of his vest and tried to pull him to his feet.

"I got it." Daniel insisted, and a second later his vest was released.

The archeologist got up slowly, hoping he wouldn't crack his head against the ceiling. When he was standing, he reached a hand up and felt the cold surface about half a foot above him. He was about to reach out to see how far away the walls were, when a small flame appeared only inches from his face. Daniel jumped back. In the small amount of illumination provided by the lighter, he saw Dixon saying something, but since he couldn't really read lips, he ignored it and tried to get a look around. The walls of the hall they were in were fairly close, and looked like they might be made from naqahdah or something similar. The lighter went out. After a second the flame reappeared.

As Daniel looked at the light, he suddenly remembered the item he'd picked up the day before. He unzipped his vest pocket and pulled out the candle. He was about to light it with Dixon's lighter when he realized that the hot wax would drip onto his hand. Daniel tucked the candle under his right arm and with his left hand he reached into his pants pocket. A moment later he produced a bandana. He'd taken it with him before he realized that he couldn't tie it on one-handed. Now it would prove to be useful. He wrapped part of it around the bottom of the candle and draped the rest over his left hand for protection. Daniel then held it out to Dixon. The other man nodded his approval and lit the wick.

Daniel could now see Kerry sitting on the floor, her legs out in front of her, looking tired and very pale. Dixon put his lighter away and knelt down next to his teammate. Daniel got to his knees next to him and held the candle so that the lt colonel could see as he dug through his pack. He pulled out a needle that Daniel knew to be filled with morphine and spoke to Kerry. The younger man figured that the woman was being asked if she wanted the medicine. After a moments thought, she nodded. Daniel held the light steady as the drug was administered. Without a proper splint, there was nothing more they could do at the moment.

After his teammate had been attended to, Dixon stripped off his jacket, then pulled a bandage out of his pack. He placed it over his wounded side, and wrapped it tightly. Daniel wanted to help, but his only working hand was busy holding the light. Dixon turned and asked him something.

"I can't hear you." Daniel reminded him.

The other man shook his head in exasperation, pointed to the bandages, gestured to Daniel, then shrugged.

"Uh, no. I'm mostly okay."

Dixon nodded, but shot him a skeptical look. He then made the military hand motions indicating that they were going to rest there.

"I'll take watch." Daniel offered, knowing the other two would need rest if they were to continue.

Dixon gave him the 'okay' sign and turned to speak to Kerry. She looked relieved that they wouldn't be moving forward yet, then closed her eyes. Daniel waited until Dixon had also gotten comfortable, then he himself sat down with his back propped against the wall. He crossed his legs and examined the bottoms of his feet. They were cut open and bloody. There was nothing he could do for it at the moment, however. His first aid kit was in the 'ascension room' with the rest of his supplies. Dixon had some items, but Daniel knew the others needed them more than he did.

With nothing else to do, Daniel stared at the candle light and let his mind drift back to his questions about this place. For a while he had thought that this temple may have been built by the Ancients for the other race, so that they could be protected while they learned to ascend. But there were a few things that didn't make sense with that theory. First, the ascended beings seemed more than capable of protecting their own. Second, nothing Daniel had found anywhere had ever indicated that the Ancients went around trying to protect other races. And third, the writing was in ancient. If this place was built for someone else, surly the Ancients would have translated the text into the other race's native tongue. But if it wasn't built for someone else, that meant the Ancient's themselves had attempted, and perhaps succeeded, to ascend. Of course, that possibility brought up other questions. Did they learn it from a different race, or did they discover it on their own? And if the Ancients did ascend, did that mean Oma Desala was an Ancient?

_Who knows?_ He thought. _If our situation doesn't improve, I might actually get a chance to ask her in person._

As soon as it had crossed his mind, he shook his head. Yes, he did want to someday get another chance at ascension, but despite what Jack had said to him, he was in no rush to see this life end. Especially if it meant Dixon and Kerry would be killed along with him. But he did have to admit that right after the incident on Kelowna, he hadn't felt this way. Not only had he mourned the lost chance to make a bigger difference and help more people, but a small selfish part of him hadn't wanted to live with the disabilities the radiation had left him with. Since that time, however, he'd learned to make the most of his life as it was, and be grateful that he hadn't been left in a worse condition. After all, he had been able to make it back on SG-1. And as far as helping others went, Daniel thought back on what had happened to Jack when the older man had been host to Kanan. Daniel had been the only one who had been in a position to rescue the colonel, and he shuddered to think of what Ba'al might have done had he gotten his hands on Jack. So, yeah, maybe there was a reason he hadn't been allowed to ascend at that time. Maybe his team still needed him. His team. Daniel laughed as the question that had haunted him for weeks was answered. When he got out of here, and he would, he was going to go back to base and back to SG-1. He and Jack would just have to figure out how to deal with any issues between them.

"Jackson?" the voice was muffled and seemed to come from far away, but Daniel had heard it. Well, things were looking up.

Daniel turned to look at Dixon. "What's up?"

"You rea.. .. move ..t?" Daniel couldn't catch all the words, but it was easy enough to figure out the question.

"Ready to move out whenever you are."

Daniel got to his feet as the lt colonel woke the third member of their group. He realized that the candle had burned down about three quarters, and wished he'd grabbed more than just the one. He stepped forward and handed what was left of it to Dixon.

"You shouldn't pick her up." He explained. "Not unless you want to risk opening your wound more. I'll help her, you lead the way." The other man grabbed his pack as Daniel bent down to grab ahold of Kerry. He got her left arm on his shoulders and wrapped his right arm around her waist. Once she was up, he helped her limp down the hall after Dixon.

They had only walked for a minute or so when the hall opened up into a huge space. Dixon held the candle in front of him, but the small fire didn't do anything to illuminate the room. He turned to look at Daniel and Kerry.

"We'll nee. .. be caref.. I don. ..ink there's anyone i. .ere .ut we need .. .. on alert."

Daniel really wished his hearing was back to normal, because this whole guess-what-your-teammates-are-saying thing was getting old. But again, he got the message. Since they couldn't see into the dark space in front of them, they'd have to be extra careful.

As soon as they stepped into the room, lighting became a non-issue. The whole room lit up. Overhead lights flickered to life as well as dozens of computers. Forgetting all about caution, Daniel stepped further into the huge room. Unlike the rest of what they'd seen in this temple, this room was overflowing with advanced technology. And all of it was definitely Ancient.

"Hey, Kerry?" Daniel turned his head to look at the woman. "If we hadn't come under attack, I think we could've used this as a good enough reason to extend our stay here."


	34. Chapter 34

Daniel sat Kerry down against the wall before approaching one of the computers. The glowing text was in ancient and was moving across the screen. The next monitor, also displaying the language of the Ancients, had completely different symbols. Daniel wondered if each computer served a different function. His eyes scanned the words, hoping to recognize some of them. After a moment, he saw something familiar.

"This appears to control some kind of defensive... something."

"Well, tha.. descriptive."

Daniel's damaged ears picked up most of the comment and he turned in time to see Dixon roll his eyes. With a shrug, the archeologist replied "Look, that's all I can tell you for now."

"You .an't rea. ..?"

"No. No, I can't read it. At least not without my notes, and they're still in my bag, which is not with me. And I can't exactly go back upstairs and get it."

"... not upstairs." Kerry spoke up. "It's .ight here." She pulled the back pack she'd been carrying off and pushed it towards him. Daniel looked down at the bag that he now recognized as his own.

"How?" Daniel asked as he moved forward to reclaim his pack.

". knew you ..uldn't be able t. ..ab it in time. Mine ju.. .as regular stu.. .n it. Nothing tha. .an't be replaced. I figured you mi... .eed your no.. ..ooks, though. So I took ..urs inste.."

"Thank you." Daniel tossed her a grateful smile as he began to pull his notebooks out. Then he turned to Dixon. "It will take a while for me to translate even one of these, let alone every computer."

"Then ge. ..ur ass in gear, an. .et to it. I'm gon.. .ee where tha. .oes." He gestured to a narrow tunnel across from the one that they had just traveled.

"Be careful." Daniel cautioned. "And radio if you get into any trouble."

"Yes, sir." Dixon threw him a mock salute.

Daniel ignored the sarcasm and turned his attention back to the task of translating the images on the screen. He spread his notebooks across the console, and began jotting down the symbols in the order they appeared in. He still wasn't as quick with writing left-handed, and missed some of the words. After a while, however, the linguist realized that the text was repeating itself every seventy-six seconds. What he was seeing was merely a program description and menu. He really wished Sam were there. Though he would be able to discover the purpose of each computer, he wasn't so confident that he'd be able to actually use any of them.

Daniel had just finished copying all the symbols from the first screen, when Kerry asked if there was anything she could do to help.

"Yeah, uh, if you could start translating this, I'll move onto the next one." He tore the sheet of paper out and handed it to her along with a couple of his notebooks. "If you need any of the others for reference, just let me know."

"Your hearing getting better?" She asked.

"Actually, yeah, it is. Everything's still a bit muffled, but it's much better than it was."

"Good. Think my leg will heal that quickly?"

"Not unless you have some kind of healing powers that you're keeping a secret. Is the medicine helping any?"

"It was, but I think it's starting to wear off."

Daniel looked at his watch. "You can have more in just over an hour and a half."

"Well, let me try to get as much done as I can before then. That stuff makes me feel really out of it."

Daniel nodded, and walked to the next computer. After copying all the symbols, he sat down next to Kerry and worked on the translation.

It was a tedious process to copy and translate the screens, and he hadn't been able to figure out every single word, but by the time their hour and a half was up, Daniel had a general idea of what five of the computers were used for.

Kerry had been unable to really help as the pain had intensified, and was now leaned up against the wall, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and her breath coming in harsh gasps. Daniel left his translations and opened the first aid kit. He pulled out a morphine filled needle with his left hand and used his teeth to remove the cap. Kerry looked up at him as he kneeled down beside her. Daniel shot her a reassuring look. "Take it easy. You'll feel better in a moment." He felt a little clumsy trying to give her the medicine using his left hand, but managed to finish the task correctly without causing further harm to the lieutenant. He tossed the empty needle back into the pack.

Daniel stood and was about to return to the computers when he realized that they should have heard from Lt Colonel Dixon long before this. Reaching up, he hit the talk button on his radio. "Dixon, this is Daniel. You okay?" Silence greeted him. "Dixon, hey can you hear me?" When he still received no response, Daniel turned to Kerry. "I'm going to go find him, make sure he's okay. You should be safe in here, but if you need anything give a call, okay?"

Kerry nodded. She appeared to be drifting off into a light sleep, and Daniel was wary of leaving her alone, but there was a good chance that Dixon might need help right away. So, without any further hesitation, he took off towards the tunnel. Daniel was only a few yards in before he realized that finding the lt colonel would be harder than he'd thought. This tunnel, like the one they'd traveled earlier, was pitch black. But unlike earlier, Daniel didn't have a candle or even a lighter. He reached out with his good hand and felt the wall of the narrow tunnel. Using that as a guide, he took small careful steps, proceeding slowly down the corridor. Daniel had no clue how long he'd been walking when his foot caught on something in front of him. With a startled cry, he fell to his knees. Before he could react, an arm snaked around his neck and he felt the cold metal of a handgun press against his head. There wasn't much strength in the hold, but the threat of the weapon kept him from struggling.

"You even think of moving, I'll blow your brains out. Got it?" A pained voice whispered in his ear. There was no doubt who the voice belonged to.

"Dixon, its Daniel. And I'd really like to keep my head intact if you don't mind."

"Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, I'm sorry." The gun withdrew as Daniel was released. The archeologist fell back into a sitting position. "You okay?"

Daniel nodded before realizing that there would be no way the other man could see the gesture. "Yeah, I'm fine. But since your sitting in the middle of this tunnel, I'll take a guess and say you're not."

"Got tired. Sat down and must've dozed off. Slept kind of peacefully until you decided to step on me."

Daniel let out a small laugh. "Well, I think the best thing to do is head back."

"No, we still have to figure out where this goes."

"Tell you what." Daniel replied after a moment's thought. "You go back and keep an eye on Kerry and I'll continue on. And before you protest, think about it. I'm in the best condition of all of us. You'll be no help at all if you exhaust yourself or make your wound worse."

"Okay, Jackson, but don't do anything stupid. You find out where this goes then report back to me."

"Understood." Daniel heard Dixon get to his feet and start off back down the hall. "Oh, and try to find a better place to nap next time."

"Keep it up, and next time I'll pull the trigger." Dixon called back.

Daniel carefully rose and continued down the tunnel. He walked a little quicker this time, wanting to complete his current task and get back to the others as soon as possible. Thus he was moving at a pretty decent pace when he collided face first into a wall. "Ah!" Daniel rubbed at his sore forehead for a moment before reaching out to feel his surroundings. The tunnel seemed to just end, but as he continued to touch the walls, his hand grasped what could only be the rung of a ladder. He climbed a few steps before his head bumped into the ceiling. Hooking his right arm through a rung, Daniel reached up with his left hand and trailed his fingers over the surface until he encountered a latch. It was easy enough to undo, and Daniel pushed open the trap door above him. The sudden burst of light hurt his eyes, but he ignored the discomfort and climbed out to look around. Daniel found himself standing in the woods not too far away from a clearing. And right in the middle of that clearing, guarded by at least a dozen Jaffa, was the stargate.


	35. Chapter 35

Daniel crouched down behind some nearby bushes and surveyed the area. He was so close to their only means of escape, but with all the Jaffa guarding both the 'gate and the DHD, he may as well have been half a world away. There was no chance of getting through. Unless…

Keeping low to the ground, Daniel made his way back to the trap door. Once there, he swung his legs onto the ladder and climbed down, closing the hatch behind him. Total darkness stabbed his eyes, but didn't slow him as he practically ran down the corridor, back the way he'd come. His sore bare feet throbbed with every step and the limp in his left leg was quickly becoming a hindrance. Still, Daniel soon saw light up ahead indicating he was closing in on the Ancient's computer room. He slowed as he entered the room.

Dixon was sitting next to Kerry, who was looking more aware than when Daniel had seen her last. The lt colonel started to stand up, but Daniel motioned for him to stay put and dropped down to sit a few feet across from the others.

"I think I know how we can get home."

Dixon shot him a skeptical look. "What, the tunnel goes all the way across the galaxy and into the SGC locker room?"

"No, and I don't think we'd want to walk all that distance anyways. But it does lead up to about a few hundred yards from the stargate."

Dixon nodded. "So, we can dial her up and get the hell out of here."

"Uh, no. Not exactly."

"Why not?" Kerry asked.

"There's quite a few Jaffa between us and the 'gate."

"Then how the hell do you think we're gonna get home, Jackson?" Dixon practically growled.

"We get some help."

"Who?"

"Another SG team or two." Daniel saw that Dixon was getting annoyed, so he quickly continued with his explanation. Jumping up to his feet, he walked over to the row of Ancient computers and waved his right hand at the fourth one. "This computer seems to somehow be able to control the DHD on the surface. So, all we have to do is figure out how to operate it, then we can radio for help. Now I doubt our radios will work from in here, but if one of you can activate the 'gate, I can be in position hiding in the woods close enough to get a signal through."

"Just one problem." Dixon spoke up.

"What's that?"

"SOP. You know, where we don't send our people through the 'gate just to get slaughtered by a group of Jaffa who are hanging around waiting to pick us off as we arrive."

"Uh, yeah, I'm aware of that policy. Which is why there won't be a group of Jaffa hanging around when they arrive. I can cause a diversion right before reinforcements come through."

Dixon seemed to think it over for a moment. "You think you can get that thing working?" He motioned with his head to the computer.

"Yes."

"Well, get to it then."

* * *

Daniel crept around the perimeter of the clearing, trying to be as quiet as possible. He wanted to stay in visual range of the 'gate, but didn't want to be spotted by enemy troops if they decided to investigate when the device activated. Daniel went to his knees and ducked his head as a patrolling Jaffa came within a few meters of him. Though he held his breath, he thought for sure he'd be discovered since his heart seemed to be pounding much too loudly. It was a ridiculous notion that was proven wrong when the Jaffa moved off without so much as a glance in his direction. Daniel was about to get back to his feet when the unmistakable sound of the stargate coming to life filled the area. He crawled into an area with thick underbrush just as the wormhole formed. The Jaffa moved further away from his position as they took up an offensive by the 'gate.

"SGC, this is Daniel Jackson. Do you read?"

Daniel hurried to turn the volume down as one of the 'gate technician's voice responded a little too loudly. "We read you Dr. Jackson. You are early for your check in. Is everything okay?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly. Can I speak with General Hammond?"

"I'm right here. What's the problem Dr. Jackson?"

"Good to hear your voice, sir. We have a major problem. The temple ruins came under attack. We've managed to take cover in an underground bunker of sorts, but Lt Colonel Dixon and Lt Sherman are both severely injured."

"And yourself and Major Waldron?"

"I'm mostly fine but Major Waldron didn't make it."

"Do you need a medical team?"

"Not a good idea. There's over a dozen Jaffa by the 'gate and more in the woods. I haven't seen any gliders for a while, but they were bombing the area earlier. We need backup or we'll never make it out of here. Look, I have a plan. If you can send another team or two in exactly one hour, I'll lead most of the Jaffa away from the 'gate just prior to their arrival. The team will be able to ambush them, then we can all get out of here."

"I can't send more people in unless you can assure me that we'll be the ones doing the ambushing."

"I've got that covered, General."

"Alright, son. Exactly an hour from now. Anything else I should be aware of?"

"I got a look at the Jaffa. They serve Anubis. I don't think he knew we were here at first so he must have come because of some technology we found underground. I didn't have time to..." Daniel cut off as the Jaffa began to spread away from the 'gate and head towards the surrounding woods. "Uh, I have to go before I'm spotted." Without waiting for a reply, he turned off his radio and scooted further into the bushes. Which, unfortunately, turned out to be full of prickers. Daniel bit his lip as he felt his face and the exposed skin of his arms and feet sliced open by the tiny sharp thorns. Still, as painful as his hiding spot was, it was also effective. He watched as a pair of boots came almost close enough to step on him before continuing on their way. Within a minute, the 'gate shut down and orders were yelled out. The Jaffa hurriedly returned to the clearing. Daniel still didn't dare move. If he got himself captured or killed before the SG team arrived, they would almost certainly meet the same fate.


End file.
